


One life saved, two lives changed.

by Dudette_Mal



Series: One life saved, two lives changed [1]
Category: Karneval
Genre: Crime, Fluff, M/M, Organized Crime, kafka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 50,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm trying NaNoWriMo out this year and stuff.... It's a crime verse 'cause I like detective stories. </p><p>A shot rang though the imbedding silence of the beautiful almost perfect night. </p><p>Yogi turned around in a haste, hand slipping onto his gun. Eyes suddenly ever so alerted. Where had the shot come from? A second one fell soon afterwards and he started to run. Fast, evading the passers-by towards a dark alley. It was almost funny how he seemed to be the only one to hear the shot… Bu it was his duty, even off work. Somebody could be wounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crimson Blood

A shot rang though the imbedding silence of the beautiful almost perfect night.

 

Yogi turned around in a haste, hand slipping onto his gun. Eyes suddenly ever so alerted. _Where had the shot come from?_ A second one fell soon afterwards and he started to run. Fast, evading the passers-by towards a dark alley. It was almost funny how he seemed to be the only one to hear the shot… Bu it was his duty, even off work. Somebody could be wounded.

 

Then he reached it and saw him lying on the dirty ground, blood in a small pool shimmering in the lights of colourful advertises. Yogi was down on his knees, checking for a pulse. His hands were shaking in fear, but he was able to find one. A steady if a bit slow heartbeat. At least something.

 

But the puddle of crimson liquid grew rashly. He needed to call for help. So he pulled out his mobile, sliding up the display and speed dialled a sadly well known number. His brain roared through the numerous street names of the place before he found the one he was looking for, naming it quickly, not forgetting to introduce himself before hand, emphasizing the _detective_ prior his name and then the case. Possibly two gun wounds, at least one and no he wasn’t conscious anymore, but yes there still was a pulse. And then he took a deep breath. What a perfect start for his free weekend.

 

The victim couldn’t be older than 18, probably just 17. _What kind of background could he have to be shot in a dark alley like this?_ Yogi turned him around, the clothes soaked with the blood, turning into an ugly shade of dark red almost black. He looked over the body, the breathing seemed heavy but he still was breathing, the eyes seemingly closed in pain. But he wasn’t conscious. Yogi was talking. He was babbling and the teen wasn’t answering. His hands pressed down on the graver injury, a pained gasp stole itself from the lips and he was still babbling, trying to find comforting words, telling what he would do next, he wasn’t doing it for the teen but for himself. Remembering all the things he had learned about situations like these, normally Hirato-san or Tsukumo-chan would have taken over by now, but they weren’t here. He was alone. The culprit could still be close, could still be around pointing the gun at both of them, just getting ready to make a good shot and knock two lights of life out.

 

Yogi shook his head. He couldn’t allow himself to be fearful now. He had to stay strong and become strong enough to believe that everything would turn out well. The teen would survive, he couldn’t die on a Friday night with a beautiful moon like this. He could hear sirens, fast approaching. But still not fast enough. His hands felt so cold… Yogi bit on his teeth. He was a detective, he couldn’t keep crying because every tiny little something. A life was on the line here. A young life with a future full of wonder ahead. And it would take hell for him to let it end just yet. “It’ll be alright”, he whispered, small puffs of breath crystallizing when he spoke, “The ambulance will be there soon, hang in there, hang in there.” His voice would stay unheard until the medics found him and rushed to him. But it didn’t quite matter because it calmed him.

 

A medic sunk down at the other side of the teen motioning him that he had done his job and he could take his hands away now. Yogi’s fingers felt stiff by now. But there were still forming small clouds of breath over the teens face. “Yogi”, a voice he knew all too well spoke to him, “Do you know what happened here?”

 

“No”, he answered with a shaky but relieved sigh when he stood up to make space the other medical assistant might need. “I heard shots falling and decided to investigate it… What are you doing here, Hirato-san?”

 

His superior rose his hand and brushed though his golden locks calming. “Looking out for you. I’ll bring you home, your clothes are soaked in blood, you’ll catch a cold.”

 

Yogi nodded numbly. “Do you think he’ll be fine?” he asked softly, took a deep breath before asking, “Do you think he will survive? …Hirato-san?”

 

Hirato looked at the small form which was just getting into the ambulance. “Only time will tell, Yogi, you can visit him tomorrow.” He was nudged slightly forwards, “I’ll call Tsukitachi and make myself a little more unpopular with the crime scene unit.” Yogi nodded again and followed Hirato’s lead who was already talking to Tsukitachi on his phone judging by Hirato’s annoyed sounding voice.

 

The blond detective sunk into the front passenger seat of Hirato’s car, knowing fully well that Hirato currently wouldn’t care for the blood on his clothes. He was lost in thoughts and almost didn’t realize when Hirato sat down next to him and started the silent motor. He didn’t remember most of the drive to his home, every now and then his eyes were dropping close.

 

But when the car was parked he almost jumped in surprise. Hirato put on the hand brake and looked at Yogi with inquiring, curious eyes. “Come to the department tomorrow, I don’t want to run after you for a testimony. I still have to look for whoever shot at the boy.”

 

Yogi was slightly surprised at that. “You will…?” It wasn’t exactly Hirato’s job to look at a crime like this.

 

“While you slept, Tsukitachi phoned, they found evidence. It’s not just any crime, Yogi, and I sure hope the boy can shed some light into it when he is awake again.”

 

The blond haired adult didn’t want to think about what his superior was implying. “…I see…” he answered softly. “Kafka.” But he couldn’t think for a reason a teen that young would be involved with an organization like that. An organization that destroyed lives.

 

“Will you be fine from here?” Hirato asked slightly concerned, “You still look like you had been shot instead of a stranger.” Right, Hirato cared about them.

 

He donned his best smiling face. “I’ll be fine, I wasn’t the poor guy who got shot after all, Hirato-san!” And he knew that Hirato knew it was false.

 

“Don’t play, Yogi. I don’t want you to take damage because you hide whatever puts stain on your mind. I need you only in the full of your capabilities.” Hirato told him seriously.

 

Yogi nodded again and his smile dropped again. On hand on the seat belt’s buckle. “Do you know in which hospital he is in?” He didn’t need to clarify who he meant. And he didn’t even know how. There was no name, no past, no nickname, not even the slightest bit of information.

 

Hirato smiled almost softly. “The most familiar one for you, Yogi. Don’t worry too much, the boy is in the best hands possibly.”

 

He couldn’t help but feel relieved. “I’ll be fine, Hirato-san. As soon as I’m home, I’ll have some hot chocolate and watch some TV until I fall asleep. I’ll visit him tomorrow and ask a doctor when he’ll wake up and afterwards I’ll come over, alright?”

 

Hirato smiled gently at him. “That’s better. Take a shower though, you still look like you come out of a slaughterhouse.”

 

Yogi laughed slightly amused and opened the door. “Bye-bye, Hirato-san, have a nice trip!” The smile on his lips wasn’t really happy, but at least it was true.

 

“See you tomorrow, Yogi. Sleep well.” The young detective slid out of the seat and closed the door behind him. The cold air was all to present again and he shivered slightly. Everything would be fine. They would find the teens parents. They would make sure that Kafka wouldn’t hurt anybody like that again. All in due time.

 

But first he needed to calm down. He ran up the stairs to his home, in anticipation for the warmth, but not without winking Hirato goodbye.

 

Just as the door closed behind him he started to strip out of his clothes, he could still clean tomorrow. He had done well today after all. Then he stepped inside of the shower and let the warm water fall down on his sore body, it was effectively destroying the cold that had settled inside his bones. Almost in horror he stared down at the now red coloured water. Had the teen really lost so much blood? But the colour faded more and more, until it was impossible to make out even a tint of colour. The teen would live, he told himself, the teen would survive and reunite with his family soon. Everything would be alright. He grabbed for the bottles and started to soap his skin and his hair before letting the water wash it all away again.

 

With nothing more than a towel around his hips he stepped into his kitchen. With a soft click water started to get heated and with another one the television sprung to life. He zapped though programs without really looking. Nothing funny, nothing but adult’s movies or news. Another click and the television died again. Yogi sat down on his kitchen table and waited.

 

But then he decided differently. On the way to the bedroom he pulled the plug for his water boiler. Hot chocolate made with water didn’t taste all that good anyway.

 

Besides the pillows were so much more comforting and the flat was empty enough as it was, even without memories of his childhood.

 

Sleep didn’t come to him easily. The first thing he saw when he closed his eyes was the pale figure, bathed in his own blood. Kafka was the worst. He hoped sincerely that their investigations would finally find another lead, something that would be able to find the puppet masters. He was plagued by the pictures of the almost lifeless figure all night. Sleep was very _very_ strong-willed tonight.    

 

~*~*~

 

Yogi woke up early, even without his alarm clock ringing obnoxious loud. And this time it didn’t take long for him to crawl out of the too big bed, he was nervous.

 

_Had the teen survived?_ A quick glance on his mobile didn’t reveal new information. _Would he already be awake? Would he ever wake up again?_ He shook his head decided. It wouldn’t make sense, it would just make him even more anxious.

 

He tapped to his closed and pulled out what he would need for the day, underwear, socks, a nice thick shirt, trousers and got dressed for the day. The carpet made soft squeaky noises under his feet as he stepped into his kitchen to start on breakfast.

 

A nice breakfast, he had time. The visitor times would just start in an hour and the department would be open all day. It would even be a possibility to visit Tsukumo-chan or Hirato-san afterwards. They just needed to know what he knew- or not knew for that matter. When Kafka was involved every tiny detail could be important. He dropped eggs into the pan and then pulled sausages and beacon out of the fringe as well, added them shortly afterwards and decided to get donuts and cupcakes before going to the department when he had to make a testimony he could at least make a comfortable one and brighten Tsukumo-chan’s day and whoever wanted some as well.

 

He threw a glance at the pan and then went out of the kitchen to collect his clothes from the day before. When he really had looked like Hirato-san had described, he could throw them away. There probably wouldn’t even have been a chance for them if he had cleaned them yesterday. Job hazard. He could think of himself in luck, it hadn’t been his injuries this time.

 

And really, they were dyed in the most grotesque way. With blood and dirt and unidentifiable things. He actually could throw everything except his boots away, a shame. It had been his favourite shirt after all.

 

He really hoped that it hadn’t been in vain.

 

He threw the clothes into the bin, deciding that he would throw the rubbish away on the way to the hospital. And so his to do list which had been beautiful empty yesterday evening with just a few Disney films he wanted to watch and a long overdue call to Miu grew and grew.

 

He put his breakfast on a big plate pulled a glass out of his cupboard and filled it with his favourite juice. The world could wait. The breakfast was served.

 

Definitely the most important meal of the day, right before the afternoon snacks.

 

But like every great morning even the breakfast time had to finish. Like every morning he brushed his teeth and threw a critical glance in his mirror before leaving the bathroom. Pulling over a new jacket and boots, the old jacket thrown away the boots of yesterday could only be saved when he scrubbed a lot, they were pretty dark after all and pulled a nice knitted scarf down from his wardrobe.

 

It was just autumn and already so cold, snow would fall early this year. He went back, got his key, wallet and mobile phone just to stuff them in his coat pocket and closed the kitchen bag.

 

Officially ready for this day. And still so _unready_.

 

He let out a soft sigh as he opened the door, stepped out, closed it and locked it tightly. Everything would be fine, he told himself, the teen was in cable hands. “Good morning!” a neighbour greeted him with a friendly smile, “That looks like a bloody case”, he raised his newspaper, “Something I will find in here?”

 

Yogi shook his head. “It wasn’t my case, I just found a shot teen in a dark alley. Happily nobody died.” At least that was what he hoped, his mobile still hadn’t given a sound. That could mean both. Either Hirato-san didn’t know what happened or there wasn’t a change _or_ Hirato-san didn’t want to unsettle him and sent him into the hospital so that his parents could take care of him. It had both already happened a bunch of times.

 

The detective liked cases that involved death bodies more. Of people that hadn’t died in front of his eyes, that he hadn’t seen breathing. The only thing he could do then was bringing the killer to curt, behind bars. He didn’t have reason to feel guilty then, to think about the ifs and buts. But that was sad in its own right. He closed his eyes. “See you later”, he bit his farewell and the neighbour answered smiling before disappearing in his flat.

 

He took the bag and stepped down the stairs, not fancying the idea of waiting for the elevator. It was faster anyway- and more comfortable, less craped and less dangerous. There were cases involving elevators he had been left unable to use one afterwards and still avoided them whenever he could.

 

The outside greeted him like he awaited it to. Cold.

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t like the cold. It had tones of good sides. Hot chocolate, warm fireplaces, quality time with the family. He liked snow and snowball fights, he liked going shopping for Christmas with Miu.

 

But that was for winter. Not for autumn. The autumn should make the world a little more colourful, should make everything a bit cosier. That was what he was missing here. He hadn’t had the time to meet up with Miu in a whole month and he hadn’t seen his parents even longer than that and now that he would see them again it wasn’t because he wanted to visit them –which he’d love to do never the less!- but because he was going to visit somebody else. Kafka had been much more active than usual and everybody was stressed out, they seemed to know what the police seemed to be planning to a detail which arouse the suspicion that there was a mole.

 

He closed his eyes and threw the kitchen bag into waste bin. _Bye-bye favourite shirt, you were destroyed for a good reason_. For a moment he really appreciated the fact that he did have extreme luck yesterday. The shooter hadn’t been in the alley anymore, he hadn’t checked. He had just been too worried for the teen. But that also meant he could have been dead today.

 

For a short moment his hands slipped into his coat pocket to pull out his key, he also had decided to go to the department by foot, sure he lived close, but not too close and it would have been dangerous to drive yesterday evening. Today was different though. He opened his car and slipped in, the hospital was a bit away after all. He closed the safety belt, started the motor, put the car into reverse and released the handbrake, before looking back, signalling to the right and releasing the clutch pedal slowly. Bit by bit he set back.

 

It was still early and it was weekend. So the streets were still emptier than normal, but still full enough. Yogi, slightly annoyed by the ruthlessness of some drivers, took especially care to do anything right. Like it should be. His kind of revenge was not to break the speed limit because they tried to pressure him into it. Tsukumo-chan once complimented on it, Hirato-san thought it was funny that he called it revenge when he did it right. But he had seen enough victims of car crashes in his life even before joining the police. He didn’t want to be the cause of one. The driver behind him blew the horn frequently and he swapped to police radio, trying to figure out whether or not there had been a corresponding case to the one of yesterday, making an example of Kafka’s power or if it really had to do something with the teen.

    

But he only heard of small once. Thievery here and there, a drunken customer in a bar… Nothing that sounded like ‘Teen shot in a dark alley’. _But what could a teen have to do with Kafka? Had the boy seen something and they wanted to make sure that he wouldn’t be talking?_ Anyway they couldn’t exactly look for his parents with a photo of him, when Kafka would see it, and they surely would, the teen would be in danger again.

 

Tsukumo-chan would probably looking though reports of missing persons all day, hoping that he had reliable good parents that would file one and that the teen hadn’t disappeared from home often. He had to make sure to bring here some of the milk coffee she liked so much as well for that. Good thing that the coffee shop she frequented in was on the way. He pulled in a parking lot, kind of happy that the drive was over. He watched the traffic for a second before opening the door and slipping out without running into danger that a car driver would drive against his door.

 

Something was seriously wrong with the driving moral in this town.

 

He glanced at his phone. Still no message. Damn that Hirato sometimes. Yogi looked at the hospital and went in. “Yogi-san!” the nurse at the reception desk greeted him, “I wasn’t aware that a friend of you is here or are you here to visit your parents?”

 

Yogi smiled slightly. “Sadly, neither”, he answered. “There was a teen with black hair hospitalized yesterday with two shooting wounds, could you tell me the room number?” He leaned slightly over the desk, an almost flirty smile on his lips and the nurse blushed darkly.

 

She started to stutter an answer, he was sure was positive, but an amused voice from the left already reprimanded him softly. “Don’t flirt with the nurses every time you’re here, Yogi. When will you ever settle down?”

 

“When I find the right person to settle down and raise a bunch of cute little cats with of course, father”, he answered turning around, smiling almost contently. “But I have to keep being in the nurses good books, imagine what would happen when I’m injured and hospitalized one day!”

 

“Don’t say that smiling!” his father responded almost madly, “I don’t want to think about it, Yogi. Come, I’m going to take a look at the boy now anyway. We almost lost him twice yesterday so we’ll have him put under for a bit longer. Who knows how he’ll react as soon as he wakes up.” And Yogi smiled thankful at the nurse before following his father. “Do you already know who his parents are?”

 

“I don’t know”, Yogi said, knowing that his father didn’t exactly mean him as person when he had said ‘you’ but the police force in general. “I’m having a free weekend. Tsukumo-chan is probably looking for his identity, did he have anything with him?”

 

His father shook his head. “I can give you his clothes and everything later when you’re still able to sign for it, the boy won’t be able to wear them anymore anyway. They’re soaked in blood, it would probably be more inexpensive to buy them anew than to clean them. They weren’t exactly expensive to begin with.” He then stopped in front of a door waiting a moment for Yogi to fully catch up. “Even though I would wish it was under different circumstances, I’m happy to see you again, Yogi.”

 

The detective smiled at him. “I’ll come over for dinner soon, father.” His father nodded and opened the door. The stench of hospital was as awful as ever, the teen on the bed had an oxygen mask over his mouth to keep him breathing and his heartbeat was carefully monitored. Yogi realized that he was even paler than he had imagined him being. “How much blood did he lose?” he asked almost panicked.

 

“Let me put it like this: You did exceptionally well, Yogi, if you had chosen the other injury or come a few minutes later he would be in the basement.” _The morgue._ Was the unsaid word. First for the police, later maybe for students to look at. “You saved his life.”

 

And Yogi shook his head as he sunk down on the visitor chair, watching the small puffs of air inside of the mask almost like yesterday evening… “He isn’t awake yet.”

 

“Take the small victories in life for once Yogi, don’t always look at the bad things.”  

 

Yogi closed his eyes and nodded. Once, twice. “I know you’re right, but…” _I’m worried. I’m afraid. I don’t want to see people dying on Kafka’s hands anymore. I don’t want people to be driven insane by them._ But he couldn’t say that. His father would still understand all too well. He had always understood. A big hand was in his golden locks, like when he was still a child. When the world was still as vivid, as bright and beautiful it should be.

 

And then his father said something, he had always told him and he felt like he was still that little child deeply in love with cats and games and candy he once was. The thing he had always told him or his siblings when they were hurt. “The world may look like a dark place right now, but in truth it’s still the same place full of wonder it always was. You’ll see it again soon.” There was a smile on Yogi’s lips again, but this time it wasn’t just an act.

 

“Hear that, Kuro-kun? That old man speaks words of truth. I hope we find out who you are soon, if we don’t find out by tomorrow I’ll bring you flowers to lighten the room. Every day if I have to.” And then his gaze stilled. “When did you hurt your pretty head?”

 

The doctor smiled softly at his antics, knowing it was Yogi’s procedure to calm down again. “I can’t tell you that, but I suppose it happened when he fell on the ground. But why Kuro? I’m sure there wasn’t a name tag on him, Yogi.”

 

He smiled at him gently. “We need something to call him, right? And when I remember right he was dressed pretty dark yesterday or it was just the light – but anyway! He looked like a fallen angel yesterday and Kurotenshi is much too long!” he exclaimed softly. “Besides look at his hair. Night black, you don’t see that every day.”

 

His father smiled softly before his expression turned serious again. “There is something I think will be beneficial for the case to know, Yogi.” And Yogi’s attention snapped from the sleeping teen to his father. “There is something odd about his blood. I wasn’t able to check yesterday and I obviously won’t be able to check soon, but there is reason to believe his parents weren’t very good ones. I think there are some major immunizations missing, you hear me? I don’t believe Tsukumo-san will find his name quickly if at all.”

 

Yogi closed his eyes in defeat. “What will you do about him?”

 

“Me? Well, the police will have to look for a place where he can stay when he’s out of the worst and the risk is higher than the advantage.” His father looked at him oddly. “We really need to have a long talk soon, Yogi, about trusting your own parents.”

 

Seemingly relieved Yogi nodded. “That won’t be a problem, Kuro-kun can live with me when we haven’t found his parents by then and I’m sure I’ll have time for a family dinner again sometimes.”

 

“Out you go then, Yogi, I need to redress his injuries. Ask a nurse for his clothes and the bullets. It would probably be better when you tell your colleagues to remember the size in case they don’t find his parents.” Yogi nodded curtly before leaving the room.

 

He pitied the teen slightly. If his home life was anything like his father had described it… it would have been hard. Pulling out his mobile, smiling at a pretty nurse, making her blush in deep red, leading an older one to shake her head, he dialled Hirato-san’s number. “Good morning”, he greeted, “How’s work?”

 

“Like always, Yogi. How is the boy?” His supervisor answered, distinctly sounding annoyed.

 

And Yogi leaned on a window ledge. Not answering for a short moment. “My father will keep him under for a bit longer, because given his situation he could react badly. We gave him the Nickname ‘Kuro’ until we find out what his name is by the way. Do you want me to bring his things with me? Or do you want to send somebody on duty?”

 

And now Hirato-san seemed to keep him waiting for a bit. He heard the shuffle of paper work, soft noises in the background, before “You may bring them with you, we have enough to do as it is.”

 

“I understand, later then.” And Yogi terminated the call, no use to spend the time with dilly dally. Fluently turning around in a grace full motion. Brilliant charming smile falling in place. There was only one thing to ask for. And there was another pretty nurse whose name he didn’t remember. “Excuse me?” he started. The game was on. “Could you bring me the things of the boy who was hospitalized yesterday because of gun wounds?” She stuttered something that sounded a bit like ‘Please wait a second.” And ran away, blushing madly.

 

So he waited. His mother came back with the clothes and a raised eyebrow. “You know, Yogi,” she started, “Sometimes I’m really you decided against family tradition.”

 

Yogi smiled cheekily and took the bag with the clothes to set it aside while he signed the papers. “At the very least you see it now. I would have been a terrible heir for family business.”

 

The last paper was signed and his mother shook her head. “It’s not just you, but Miumari as well, though she decided to stay closer than you. A police detective of all things, Yogi. I’m still preying every day that you aren’t a patient one day…”

 

He smiled gently, comforting. “I need to do it, mother. I need to _see_ the change.”

 

“I know”, she said. “but that doesn’t mean I have to like it, Yogi. Take care of yourself, young man.”

 

The detective leaned forward and pressed his mother quickly on the cheek. “I’ll be off. Take care of yourself and father as well.” He grabbed the bag and turned around.

 

“It wasn’t your fault, nobody thinks so, Yogi.” His mother told him as he made his way down the stairs to his car. And he wanted to tell her ‘You don’t understand’ so badly, but he didn’t. She would just be worried for him. He wasn’t the one she should worry about. He put the clothes on his passenger seat and drove out of the parking space.

 

_Now where to get sweets that was close to Tsukumo-chan’s favourite coffee shop?_ He parked close to it and closed the car. _There weren’t that many close to it and only one good one and they had the best hot chocolate in town too._ Yogi went down the street and turned into a bright alley. Before he opened the large door. “Good morning!” he was greeted by a smiling clerk.

 

“Good morning. Uhm, do you have double chocolate? And then coconut, ah and normal cupcakes?”

 

The clerk nodded. “Surely, how many do you desire?”

 

Yogi counted quickly in his head. “Give me six of double chocolate, ten from the coconut kind and as many normal ones and a big cup of hot chocolate.” He pulled out his wallet and waited for the surprised looking shop assistant to put his order into a big carton, while he sorted through his wallet. Old coupons and receipts wandered into the bin and the banknotes were arranged according to their value. Almost like on every lunch break except this one wasn’t one. He beamed at the assistant when he put the counter and placed the paper cup next to it. Yogi reached into his wallet rounding up and gave it to the assistant smiling. “Keep the change, have a nice day.” He loved the surprised expression of the clerk. But well the tip was generous. So he stepped out of the shop the guy almost overly excited wishing goodbyes and Yogi walked into the coffee shop.

 

The clerk was the same as always, greeting him already with his name. “How can I help you today, detective?”

 

And Yogi smiled friendly. “Just one of the milk coffees Tsukumo-chan enjoys so much today.”

 

“Right away!” And Yogi watched the assistant. _How much money had they already left in this shop?_ The thought popped up almost too surprising. The clerk turned around again, setting the filled paper cup on the counter and Yogi reached out to give him the money which he took and thanked him while wishing him a nice weekend. Yogi returned the goodbye and balanced the carton and cups on one arm while opening the clean door. He opened the car and set it down one the back seats before climbing in and starting the motor.

 

The department now. Actually the most useless thing on his to do list today. He couldn’t offer any information. There hadn’t been anything. He sighed again. Time to get over with it, at least for Kuro-kun’s sake. Maybe they could find something in his memory that could help to find out his identity.

 

Hirato-san greeted him with the words that he had no idea who Kuro-kun was. Yogi bit on his lip and nodded. Next point on his to do list. Buying the most beautiful flowers for Kuro-kun he could find. He went into the kitchen and set the box down, keeping the cups in his hands for now when he went over to Tsukumo-chan who was working diligently as always. He set down the cup in front of her and her surprised gaze wandered to him. If he didn’t know her he would never have seen the surprise though. “Yogi”, she acknowledged his presents. “You’re early.”

 

“I couldn’t sleep, I was worried about Kuro-kun.” She nodded curtly. “I bought cupcakes, do you want to have my testimony quickly?”

 

“Yes. It would be better if yesterday is still fresh on your mind.” She said, standing up. “Did you give his belongings to Hirato-san?”

 

Yogi nodded softly. “Yes, though the only thing fresh on my mind is how pale Kuro-kun looked in his hospital bed. They almost lost him twice, you know?” And Tsukumo-chan shook her head. Of course she didn’t know.

 

The testimony was to put it simply as useless as he thought it would be, he just couldn’t offer any leads. And he was _happy_ that he brought the cupcakes because so it wasn’t quite as strict. “Everything will turn out right in the end”, Tsukumo-chan assured him gently at the end of it and Yogi nodded.

 

“I know…” Because it _had to_ be.


	2. Ferrous Flowers

Yogi fulfilled his promise. Again and again, day for day.

It wasn’t all that hard. The nurses knew him and let him in even before the visiting hours. Every day with a new flower. And his father asked himself whether or not the detective even knew what the flowers meant. Not always. Just sometimes. 

Just on days like these. White roses not even opened yet. “He’ll wake up soon”, he said softly and Yogi turned around, looking almost guilty. “Did you find anything about him yet?” 

The detective shook his head. He had joined Tsukumo-chan on Monday morning, it was the most intelligent thing to do after all. How could they find out why the crime happened when they had no idea of the boy’s identity after all? But even together with Hirato-san joining in at times they found absolutely nothing. It frustrated him to no end.

The only lead they had found was restricted. Even beyond Hirato-san’s influence and the paperwork was plenty, the bureaucratic way was long and could take months. “We would find out who he is, but- when?” he questioned softly, “When will he wake up? I’ll be there. And I’m sure Hirato-san will be interested in the information he could offer!” 

The doctor nodded understanding. “Everything will be fine, Yogi.” He then smiled gently. “I’m sure light will shed into this particular case soon. Why are you always so worried?” 

The detective shook his head courtly. “I’m anxious to do something. I-!” 

“Revenge isn’t what you should seek, Yogi. You can’t put all your hopes into Kuro-kun… There is always the possibility that the head injury or the trauma… erased his memories of that night or all of his knowledge about Kafka when there is more of it.” 

He saw Yogi’s hands balling into tight fists. The violet eyes snapped to him. “We need evidence, father! I can’t give up on it! Not when everything is so close…” His gaze dropped to the floor, “I cannot forget what they did and I cannot forgive either.” 

His father was silent for a short moment. “Look at Kuro-kun, Yogi. Do you really think it’s right to place all of your… burden on his shoulders? Look at how small he is.” Then a warm big hand tried to smooth out Yogi’s golden locks. “Besides you should visit him sometimes, because I think you are forgetting your own life and he wouldn’t want that… He never made you responsible for what happened to him.” It’s still your fault, Yogi thought immediately, they just don’t want to lose you as well. “Are you still not believing your parents?” It sounded oddly like an arraignment. 

Yogi wasn’t quite able to answer him or well, he could have, but his mobile rung just in this moment and the display lit up with Hirato-san’s name. “…I have to take this one.” Was he late for work? Had they changed times yesterday and he had forgotten?

“Yogi”, Hirato-san greeted him and went straight to the point, “Do you have any news about the victim?”

The young detective bit on his bottom lip and played slightly with his hair. “My father said that he’d wake up soon… Why are you actually calling, Hirato-san?” he asked the last part after a short break, “Is everything fine at the department?” 

“Yes”, Hirato-san answered, his words sounding unusual serious and hard, “But it probably would be better if you came soon, I think I know who the mole could be. Tsukumo, you and I have to meet somewhere outside of the department to discuss what we can do and how we could collect evidence.” 

Yogi nodded understanding and gave an affirming sound, “Where do you want to meet up?” 

“Which is why I’m calling you, Yogi. In which shop can we sit down and talk without anybody caring what three cops are talking about?” 

Yogi smiled confident. He knew just the place for a conversation like that. “Can we meet up at Tsukumo-chan’s favourite one? The one I’ve got in mind is just five minutes away by foot.” Hirato told him that he had understood and would go there with Tsukumo-chan in half an hour. The younger detective hummed in understanding as his superior talked. “See you then, Hirato-san!” he ended the call slightly exited. “I have to go”, he then said to his father and pulled on his jacket which he had formerly hung over the visitor chair. “Can you send me a message later with the date?” 

His father smiled at him gently. “Tomorrow, Yogi. We’ll have to keep him calm, we can’t risk stain on the wounds, but he’ll be able to wake up tomorrow. Take care.” 

Yogi nodded again. “I’ll be there for you”, he mumbled as he leaned down to Kuro-kun’s side and brushed though the beautiful unusual raven hair. “And I’ll bring you a new flower.” There wasn’t any sort of acknowledgment, not that Yogi thought there would be some. The eyes still tranquilly closed, the breathing calm. “Rest well, Kuro-kun…” He stood straight again and hugged his father goodbye, before leaving the hospital for the day. 

~*~*~

The café was nice, it had comfortable seats and cute wooden tables. A café Yogi would normally brought dates to. But this time was different. They sat at one of these wooden tables, everybody a cup of their preferred beverage in front of them, black tea for Hirato-san, white coffee for Tsukumo-chan and hot chocolate for himself, together with the delicious cake this place had. They sat in a calmer corner of the café, but it wasn’t that calm. There still was noise around them. So it was perfect. Nobody would drop their discussion to eavesdrop theirs. “I wasn’t aware you had a taste for romance, Yogi”, Hirato-san started their dialog slightly amused, but Yogi could see his eyes dancing though the room looking for somebody who would still listen in. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust him, Yogi knew that, Hirato-san just wanted to make sure nothing stupid went wrong. 

“I am sure there are many things you don’t know about me, Hirato-san”, Yogi answered cheekily smiling and Tsukumo-chan kicked decently against his leg. “Tsukumo-chan”, he whined softly. 

Her eyes seemed to recognize him just now. “What’s it, Yogi?” she asked innocently. And for a slit second Yogi really didn’t like the fact that all of them had once been undercover long enough to know how to play a role better than every actor. Because they actually had been that person all day. 

And the most charming smile fell onto his face. “It should be forbidden to look as stunning as you do today. You make everybody fade into black with the light of your beauty.” When she wanted to play. He would be all too happy to comply her wishes. 

Tsukumo-chan blushed slightly and Hirato-san shook his head in soft amusement. “You old charmer”, she said and shook her head gently. 

Soft French music played in the background as he leaned back to take a decent look around the café. Nobody seemed even vaguely interested in them, his gaze met Hirato-san’s who nodded softly. “I never thought it would bring an advantage to have a detective on the team who knew probably every single café or coffee shop.” 

Yogi smiled cheekily. “Not nearly every single on, Hirato-san, I do enjoy good beverages.” And then his face turned serious again. “Who is the mole, Hirato-san? Who do you think it is?” 

And Hirato-san didn’t look amused anymore, leaning a little bit over the desk. Tsukumo-chan and he mimicked it. “Azana.” 

The reaction was immediately. Tsukumo-chan’s breath seemed to hitch slightly. But Yogi just nodded, accepting it. “What can we do?” 

“Right now? Nothing, aside from trying to feed him wrong information and trying to keep the real ones from him.” 

Yogi didn’t like this. There had to be a way… Maybe Kuro-kun could help them…? Right. “Hirato-san, my father mentioned that Kuro-kun would be able to wake up starting tomorrow, I said I would be there.” 

“That’s fine, we don’t have any better lead on this case than asking Kuro-kun anyway right now… Tsukumo will just meet up with Iva by the end of the week and check with her whether or not Kuro-kun is a known factor to Kafka.” Yogi nodded understanding, Iva-san was in danger every time she and Tsukumo-chan met, but she was a detective just like them. 

Yogi nodded. He couldn’t decide whether he liked the possibility of Kuro-kun’s involvement with Kafka or not. On the on hand it surely would help the case when he was and was talking, but on the other hand Kuro-kun was just a teen, he shouldn’t have lived a cruel life in the shadows like this. Yogi hoped sincerely that Kuro-kun had a caring perfect family waiting for him when he woke up, a beautiful home and maybe even a pet which was completely in love with him. A nice girlfriend and good grades… He wished all of this for the teen that would wake up tomorrow, but he knew how slim the chances were. Nobody had reported him missing after all. 

“Yogi?” Tsukumo-chan asked him gently, “Are you thinking about Kuro-san again?” She looked at him inquiring and like she knew things he didn’t. “You shouldn’t always worry about him, he’s alive and as long as he’s alive everything can work out again.” 

He nodded. He knew that. “It’s just that my father said that there was a chance he wouldn’t remember… and he raised the point that it probably would be better if he didn’t remember… The more I think about it the more I think he might be completely right…” Kuro-kun was still so young after all, he should go to school, have idiotic friends, try out love and alcohol and have a home- Kafka was their burden. Everybody in their unit had already lost something to Kafka… Maybe he just didn’t want Kuro-kun to end up like him. 

“I see”, Hirato-san said, “maybe for him it would be better, but you have to see the whole picture again, Yogi.” And Yogi knew that as well. Because this was exactly his problem. He wanted both.

They were all broken like that.

~*~*~

Yogi put the beautiful ferrous flower in the vase on the nightstand to the others that had accumulated over the last week. Seven already. For every night spend asleep… His mother was there, his father had other patients to look after. 

This was a hospital after all. Yogi sat down at the other visitor chair. Sometime his mother had left and told him he should get them as soon as the boy had woken up. His hand tangled with the smaller one, his thumb gently caressing it. 

When his mother came in almost an hour later to bring him some coffee, he was slightly surprised by the fact that so much time had already passed. The detective thanked her happily and let his attention fall back on the sleeping face. 

He hadn’t known that a real person could look so beautiful… And he was just asleep, he wanted to see what colour the eyes had, how the voice sounded, how he looked when he was completely healthy. What did he like more? Books or videogames? Theatre or cinema? Junk food or homemade cooking? He wanted to know so much. 

Yogi just couldn’t wait to introduce himself properly to this beautiful human. 

The detective almost cried out in joy when the lashes finally fluttered and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen found his unusual violet coloured ones. They were blue with a small tints of grey in them, making them look so much more grown up than the boy possibly could be. 

For a short moment nobody talked, Yogi could see that the boy was sorting through his memories. “Who are you?” the teenager asked finally. “Where am I?” 

“My name is Yogi and you are in the best hospital of the country. How do you feel?” Kuro-kun blinked softly. Clearly confused. 

“I’m better… Can you tell me who I am, Yogi-san?” he then asked and Yogi could almost hear his hopes breaking. “Yogi-san?”

He bit onto his bottom lip, when Kuro-kun didn’t know who he was, he wouldn’t know who Kafka was either. “I can’t, I’m sorry.” He then shook his head, “I was on the way back home when I found you shoot in an alley and called the ambulance. We weren’t able to find out who you are to this date… But we’ll find your parents sooner or later, promise!”

“Why?” It was such an easy question and Yogi had to think so much about the answer.

“Because I want you to be happy, the guys who shot you destroyed so many lives, I want them to fail with making yours miserable.” He wouldn’t place his burden on Kuro-kun. “Because I am a police detective, Kuro-kun.” 

“Kuro?”

And Yogi laughed softly. “I need to call you something and it was the first thing to pop up in my mind. Until we find your parents or other relatives you will be living with me after all.” The teen nodded softly. “I’ll get a nurse then.” 

Yogi left the room for it, relieved and devastated at the same time. Kuro-kun was fine and didn’t remember, but he didn’t remember. They didn’t gain any sort of new lead or evidence or a testimony or anything against Kafka. He swallowed and tried to forget the bad things about it for a moment. “I really thought you wouldn’t leave the room ever again.” An amused voice said from next to him. 

“I wanted to get somebody… he woke up and you were right. He doesn’t remember.” It was slightly easier now. Amnesia could disappear after some time as well, but he didn’t want that either.

His father smiled slightly. “What did he say to the flowers?” 

“What do you mean?” Yogi questioned him irritated. “What’s wrong with the flowers?” 

His father shook his head in pure amusement. “Nothing is wrong with the flowers” he said and Yogi still didn’t understand anything at all, but his father already opened the door to Kuro-kun’s room, so he wasn’t able to question it again. 

“Good afternoon, Kuro-kun. How do you feel?” His father asked as he sat down next to his patient. 

And the teen looked so damn innocent and even smaller when he sat carefully up in his bed. Like he was lost in there. “I feel tired, sensei”, he answered softly, not looking very sure of his situation. But who would be? 

“I see, I actually expected that. Does it hurt anywhere?” he inquired gently. 

And the teen shook his head softly, “No, it doesn’t.” 

Yogi was surprised by that, but his father wasn’t. “It will hurt again though, the pain killers right now are a little bit high, your head is all foggy, right?” The victim nodded again. “It’s nice to know that you are still so eloquent, even able to form sentences like this…” He petted it the raven locks softly, “I’ll send Yogi out so I can check you though completely, yes?” Kuro-kun nodded again, a soft smile stealing itself on his lips and Yogi thought that he wanted it to be there every day.

He raised his hands and had a playful smile on his lips. “I give, I give, I’m already out.” And left them alone while already pulling out his mobile. He had to tell Hirato-san about it after all. He sighed softly and pressed on dial.

~*~*~

He looked at the blond doctor who was examining him and couldn’t shake the feeling that he seemed oddly familiar. “Do I really not know you?” he asked gently, looking at the man with curious eyes. 

The doctor smiled at him. “I’m sure about that, Kuro-kun.” He then drew a syringe full of blood. “Is there anything at all you remember? I’m sure everything could help with finding your family.”

He looked down onto the blanket. “I just remember lying in an alley and pain… I don’t think that helps…” 

The doctor smiled at him kindly. “I’m sure the police will figure out who you are eventually and when they don’t find out who you are before Christmas you’ll come celebrating with us.” 

“With you..?” he asked softly, “Which date is it even?” 

“With Yogi, my wife, my daughter and me”, he clarified slightly amused, “It’s the 21st of November.” 

Something seemed to flash up in Kuro-kun’s eyes. “It’s a Thursday”, he said, “I…” What had he wanted to say? There had been something. Just what? His head hurt so much. But what was it?

“Stop”, the doctor said definite, “when you force yourself you could block them out completely, you don’t want to never remember, right? Let it be for now, Kuro-kun.” The doctor’s hand caressed his raven locks kindly and smiled. “I’ll tell a nurse to get you some food, I’m pretty sure, Yogi will eat with you.” 

Kuro nodded again, accepting his situation as it was for now. It would be even worse if he never remembered after all and Yogi seemed pretty nice, if a bit odd. “Who got the flowers?” he asked almost shyly.

“Yogi of course as a frequent visitor of you. He would have been devastated if you would have died.” The doctor answered and Kuro bit on his bottom lip, either Yogi-san was very thoughtless or even odder. The adult smiled in quite amusement. 

~*~*~

Yogi looked at his father quite irritated when he told him to wait with Kuro-kun for lunch. Was it already that late? Yes, a quick glaze on his mobile told him. “I’ll go then”, he said, almost sounding sad. “What’s for lunch?” 

His father smiled softly, “If you eat your vegetables, you’ll get your favourite for dessert.” 

“I’m an adult, father, I think I can decide myself what I eat and what I aren’t eating.” His father looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “I know I have to eat my vegetables by now.” 

“Oh, did you really grow up while you worked at the police?” His father than shrugged with his shoulders. “I suppose it’s better like that, after all Kuro-kun will move in with you in a few days.” 

Yogi blinked. “I’ll have to get some clothes for him as well later on, I’ll be going after lunch then.” His father nodded and pulled him into a quick hug which he returned.

“Take care, Yogi. Don’t act rash.” His father’s voice was almost reprimanding. 

The detective pulled back again, “Of course, I can’t disappoint Kuro-kun after all.” His father almost laughed. 

~*~*~

Kuro-kun seemed to like the food which relieved Yogi. He didn’t want to think about ways to convince him to eat. But the food was pretty good after all. The raven haired teen especially seemed to like meat and the detective didn’t want to know what that could mean. Yogi didn’t know about what to talk for the seemingly first time in his life and so they devoured their meals in silence.

“Can I ask you something?” Kuro-kun inquired all of the sudden and Yogi’s gaze shot up to him. 

“Sure. What’s it?” Yogi asked and started eating the dessert. His father had been right, it was his favourite chocolate cake. 

The amnesiac seemed reassured by it and threw a quick glance at the flowers before blushing just very slightly. “Why did you get red lilies?” 

“Hm? I thought they looked beautiful. Why is everyone acting so odd about them?” Yogi asked curious and Kuro-kun almost hid his face underneath his blanket. 

Before building up some more courage. “They mean passion… you know in a romantic way…” And Kuro-kun seemed so uncomfortable when he told him that Yogi wanted to hug him tightly, but he knew that wouldn’t help. It probably made it even worse. 

So he looked at his hands. Almost ashamed. “Does it bother you?” He asked before really thinking and bit on his bottom lip immediately. “I mean, I don’t have any feelings like that for you, but I went out with persons of the same gender before as well. You’re pretty much too young for me, I mean how old are you even? 16?” 

“17.” Kuro-kun corrected him immediately, “I will be 18 in March.” And then he blinked and seemed slightly happy. “I will try not to forget that again…” 

Yogi smiled brightly. “I’ll keep it in mind as well, Kuro-kun is 17 years old and his birthday is somewhere in March. Though he looks younger than that.” 

Kuro-kun blinked curiously. “How old are you?” 

“Oh, I’m twenty-one, my birthday is on February 11th.” He said with an illuminating smile. “It’s nice to finally see you awake, Kuro-kun. Right, I have to get some clothes for you later on, what do you prefer?” 

“I… like having hoods… I think…” 

Yogi nodded happily and finished up the last pieces of his cake. “I’ll get you a nice comfortable hoodie then, I wrote the size of the clothes you wore when I found you down somewhere, so that shouldn’t be a problem.” He stood up and balanced his now empty tray on one arm. “I’ll be back tomorrow, what kind of flower do you want?” 

“Everything is fine with me, really. I was just irritated. Just don’t buy a graveyard one! You don’t even need to bring anything. I don’t want to be a burden!” Another thing that just slipped out of his mouth without thinking and Kuro-kun wondered slightly where it had come from.

Yogi blinked. “No. You’ll never be a burden. Get that out of your head right now.” He sat down at the edge of the bed and put the tray next to him for a moment. His hand in the raven locks, caressing them. “I’ll let you live with me, because I care. I might not know you very well, but I assure you, I will never see you as a burden.” This teen had been through more than he had previously imagined. 

Kuro-kun looked at him with a gaze he couldn’t quite describe. “Just don’t give too much money out for me, I’ll still need to be able to pay back one day.” 

“Don’t worry about that, Kuro-kun. Money will never be a problem for me, I’m not paying for my life expenses as it is… You know, my parents are still paying for all of that even though I’m working. So please stop talking like that. You won’t be a burden for me- only when you make a mess out of my flat, but I can’t exactly imagine you doing that.” 

“I promise, I won’t do that.” Kuro-kun answered and looked at him with definite eyes. “It will never be as clean.” 

And then Yogi leaned over and hugged him. “You don’t need to do that either. Just get healthy again.” 

Kuro-kun nodded and for the moment Yogi was satisfied. He picked up his tray again. “See you tomorrow, Kuro-kun.” 

The teen nodded softly. “Goodbye…” And then he left the room. Convinced that everything would turn out good. 

~*~*~

Yogi shuddered as he saw the fashion teens of this generation wore. He definitely wouldn’t let Kuro-kun out of the flat like this. Not when everybody could see his underwear. That couldn’t be right. That shouldn’t be right. He was looking for normal comfortable jean fitting to the soft warm hoodie. He would just buy enough clothes to go shopping with Kuro-kun the day after he got released from hospital. 

But even when Kuro-kun wanted them he wouldn’t buy pants that hung somewhere underneath his knees. Yogi shook his head. It was good that he had stopped caring about fashion when he decided to become a detective. Even before that, but his schoolmates had insisted on him dressing fashionable. 

An assistant made her was over to him. “Can I help you?” For a second he debated whether or not he should say what he thought. 

But then he pulled up a charming –not his most charming smile (he didn’t want to get into her pants after all)- and asked, “Could you pin point me the way to the normal pants? I seem to only find some that are showing off the underwear.” 

The assistant looked at him and he could already see the stars in her eyes. Yogi cursed silently in his head. “I don’t think that there is anything unhandsome on that body of yours.” Shit.

“I am… not sure about that.” He settled to that. Was it so hard to tell him where normal pants were?

She seemed to think so. “Would you like to show that to me? I’m sure-“ she started but he was saved. Bless god for that.

“Yogi!” he turned around and pulled his sister into a tight embrace. 

“Miu!” he said and then whispered, “Help me out here, I don’t want to get into anyone’s pants tonight, I just wanna know where normal pants are.” 

And Miu smiled at him brightly and returned the hug. “Can’t let you go shopping on your own?” The embrace then was broken and Yogi looked at the shop assistance gobsmacked face. He hadn’t rejected her. It wasn’t his fault. 

She then pulled herself together again and pointed at the clothing rags on the wall behind them. “Normal pants should be found then.” And then she disappeared.

“You really saved me here, Miu”, Yogi said relieved when the assistant was out of hearing range. 

His sister laughed softly and took his hand to pull him to the rags. “Not every man would say that when he is flirted with so shamelessly. Looking to get into a male’s pants tonight?” She said, still smiling amused. 

“Wha-?” Yogi said blushing madly. “Miu! I don’t want to get into anyone’s pants tonight! I just want to buy some clothes for Kuro-kun and meet up with Hirato-san and Tsukumo-chan and hit the bed, preferably with a hot meal before!” 

And Miu actually laughed at him. “You’re so prude. Never sleeping with anyone you aren’t in a relationship with. You have to learn to relax!” 

“I don’t even want to know, Miu!” Yogi’s blush reached his ears and he closed his eyes. Then Miu stopped and he almost ran into her. 

“Yes, yes. Here we are, what size are you looking for, Yogi? I’ll help you, I already found what I was looking for.” 

Yogi pulled out his notebook and opened it on the right page before pushing it into her hands. “I don’t even want to know about what’s going on in your bed, Miu. So please, stop asking what’s going on in mine.” 

“Isn’t that a little bit small?” she asked when she closed the small book and put it back into Yogi’s hands. 

“The clothes aren’t for me, Miu, they are for Kuro-kun.” Maybe that was a mistake, but chances were she knew anyway. 

She smiled oddly. “You only buy clothes when you want to take them off that person.” 

“Cut it out, Miu. Kuro-kun is 17. He’s way too young for me”, he explained softly and shook his head. Miu could be a handful sometimes. A real handful. And only out of the teenager age herself. She also always made him feel so old.

Miu blinked softly and pulled a dark blue jean out of a stack. “He’s actually legal, Yogi. It’s your sense of moral that picks him as too young. Here, low waist as well, but not that low. Should fit quite nicely to the hoodie you picked.” 

Yogi put the hoodie down on a stack and unfolded the pants to look at them completely, “Thanks, Miu.”

“You’re welcome.” She smiled gently and stood up again. “What else do you need for him?” 

“Socks, underwear, I guess. Maybe a shirt for underneath the hoodie?” He answered, thinking about it. “Just for when he’s released, I’ll take him shopping after he is released.” 

Miu raised her eyebrow. “A pyjama is missing then as well, toothbrush too. Knowing you, you just have your things at home.” 

He looked to ground as if ashamed. “Yeah, that too.” But she just grabbed for his hand. 

“Let’s go then, Yogi. The shops close soon!” 

He blinked. “Already?” But Miu just smiled at him. “What’s it, Miu?” 

“You sometimes are really stupid for an older brother”, she said, laughing at the same time. Making her words hard to understand. “Come one, now.” 

~*~*~

With Miu the shopping ended quickly and was funny, as usual. Mui had hugged him tightly while she told him that he should meet up with her again soon. And Yogi had hugged back, feeling better than he had in months. In the end they had bought more than he had planned which was as well almost a constant when he went shopping with his darling sister. 

Hirato-san sat next to him looking at him funny when he ordered a full meal at the small bistro they had went. “Somebody might think you starve at home.” Tsukumo-chan giggled at his comment. 

“I’m living alone, after all, Hirato-san.” He answered as he had ended his order and the waitress went to the kitchen. 

Tsukumo-chan looked at his full shopping bags before inquiring, “What did you buy?” 

Yogi smiled gently. “Things for Kuro-kun, he mentioned some things so Miu thought it would be good to get some things beforehand. But I’ll take him clothes shopping the day after he gets released.” 

Hirato-san nodded. “When that goes on, you actually use your free days this year.” And then he smiled. “What else did Kuro-kun mention? I thought he couldn’t remember.” 

“That’s because he can’t. Just the things he says without thinking. Like he’s seventeen and he’ll become 18 in March. Or that he is afraid of being a burden in combination with the fact that some immunisations are missing.”

And once again Hirato-san nodded. “Maybe his memories will return soon, Yogi, let’s hope for that.” And then the waitress came back with their drinks, they thanked her and she went away to serve the other customers again. Yogi didn’t say that he actually didn’t want to hope for that.

The rest of the evening they didn’t talk about cases. Or the case. 

~*~*~

Yogi came in with an illuminating smile on his face. “Good morning!” he greeted Kuro-kun who sat on his bed, a thick book in his hands. Kuro-kun seemed somewhat happy when he returned the greeting, though his face was serious. In addition, his eyes focused on the words. “What are you reading?” he inquired softly as he put the new flower to the others. 

“A book your… mother, I think, lend me about biochemistry”, Kuro-kun answered softly. 

The detective’s face seemed distinctly unpleased. “Smart you might be, but you’re in hospital. Shouldn’t you rather read novels?” His parents sometimes… Then his gaze landed on a stack of books on the edge of the bed. “They gave you novels and you… wait. You really like learning, don’t you? Theatre or cinema?” 

The teenager put the book down on his lap, a finger marking the place he had stopped reading. “Theatre. But since it’s expensive none of them.” 

“Always going on about the prices. I don’t want to give you back if you keep that up, Kuro-kun. Who knows how you had to live…” He sat on the edge of the bed and combed Kuro-kun’s fringe with his fingers. “I bought you clothes and when you complain, I’ll buy more expensive ones next time.” 

Kuro-kun blinked. “That already sounds like they were expensive…” 

“A little bit pricy, not expensive.” He smiled. “And when you are good and there is a good play, I’ll invite you to the theatre as treat. I don’t want you to complain about living with me until we find your family.” 

The teen nodded slightly, seemingly bewildered by the detective. “Why are you so kind?” he questioned Yogi’s actions softly and then clarified what he meant, “You spend your own money for me, that shouldn’t be a part of your job.”

The adult just shook his head in amusement. “I just don’t like the guys who shot you, that’s all.” Kuro-kun did not really seem to accept that answer, but he did not say anything more. 

“Will you… get me some books as well? Just until I can get real education…” he seemed a bit conflicted. On the one hand, he really wanted to be able to learn but on the other hand, books like these were very expensive. He looked up at Yogi, the confliction clear in his eyes.

He just smiled at Kuro-kun. “Sure, you can’t get enough education.” He did not say what he wanted to say. Kuro-kun would be very creped out if he had said ‘into that pretty head of yours’. Yogi did not even want something like a relationship with Kuro-kun. He should watch what he said around him. 

Kuro-kun’s voice was gently when he answered. “Thank you very much, Yogi-san.” 

Yogi shook his head slightly amused, “You’re welcome, Kuro-kun.” He put the bag on the bed. “Can you get dressed? I want to see whether the clothes fit. I also put a pyjama in… I got the neutral one though… My sister said that you probably didn’t want the one I wanted to get.” The teen nodded softly and took the offered shopping bag out of the detective’s hand. “I’ll be waiting outside then, is that ok?” 

“Yeah.” The teen answered nodding. “I’ll come out then. The wounds are still tender but it will be fine I think.” Yogi smiled encouraging and petted the raven locks before he left the room. Then the detective left the room again. He put his book next to the vase and pulled the clothes out. With adoring eyes he looked at the hoodie, the cloth was so soft and the seam lines were done skilfully. 

Kuro-kun slipped carefully out of the hospital shirt and slipped the hoodie over his head. Before slipping out of the light trousers and ripping open the package of boxers. Though the hoodie was a bit big the pants was a perfect fit. It seemed to be planned like this, because it fit together nicely. The wounds hurt slightly underneath the bandages when he stood. He brushed though his hair and opened the door. “I’m dressed. Thank you for the clothes.” Yogi smiled brightly.

“We’re going shopping the day after you got released, Kuro-kun. You still need more clothes than that.” He looked at the hoodie critique. “I thought it would fit a little bit better, but you probably have lost weight while you slept.” 

The teen nodded slightly uncomfortable. “Kuro-chan?” Yogi’s mother interrupted them suddenly. They turned around to face her, Kuro-kun in curiosity, Yogi in pure surprise. “I didn’t know Yogi would have gotten you clothes for today. You look nice in them, not so ill anymore.” She smiled at Yogi. “Well done and even the right size!” 

Yogi nodded happily. Proud to be praised. “He really looks better in real clothes and not the hospital things. Only thing I need to get for him are shoes now, but I’m not sure about his size.” 

His mother blinked. “Right the one he had were probably dirty beyond recognition. I’ll see about them, don’t worry, Yogi, Kuro-chan.” 

And then it just slipped out. “Kuro-chan?” His mother blinked. 

“Well, yes, Yogi. You didn’t see how happy he was to be taught something. Medicine, I might add. Something you and your sister fail to care about.” His mother explained.

“You didn’t need to adopt him in the family just because he likes studying…” Yogi mumbled irritated. “But then I’ll call him Kurochin, that’s much cuter.” 

Kuro-kun was blushing. “You don’t need to call me anything. Really. Besides I’m not cute.” 

Yogi raised an eyebrow almost absentminded. “You just had to befriend with the most insane family around here, Kurochin, now bear the consequences. But we have cookies!” 

Kuro-ku- no Kurochin, lost it right there. He started to laugh and Yogi was proud of himself again, Kurochin looked so beautiful when he laughed, almost like a fallen angel. “You’re really insane. Insanely funny.” He said in between of laugher and even his mother looked satisfied. Oh, the teen could probably make puns too. 

“Welcome to the family though”, Yogi would say much later when the two of them were alone in Kurochin’s room again, “I think my parents always wanted a child like you, somebody to be interested in medicine, you know, somebody to carry on what they built up.” Kurochin’s attention was oddly focused at him. “I decided to become a detective, my sister a psychiatrist and my brother is insane… So as soon as we found yours, you’ll have two families to return to.” 

“In a good sense or a bad one?” the teen questioned softly and oddly enough, Yogi knew exactly what he meant. 

“A bad one”, he leaned down, pressed his forehead on Kurochin’s and mumbled, “I’ll get you out of here tomorrow, sleep tight, Kurochin.” 

The teen looked at him with narrowed eyes. “Why are you always so touchy? That’s creepy.” 

Yogi looked at him and shook his head. “Sorry, personal space was always foreign for me. And you seem so familiar-“ He stopped himself from speaking. Since when did he think that? What seemed familiar about Kurochin? “Sorry…”

“I think so too.” Kurochin said. “I told Sensei, but he didn’t believe me.” 

The detective shrugged slightly. “Must have been another live.”

“I only believe in science.” Yogi laugh sounded a bit sad.

He brushed though the raven locks in a soft comforting motion. “I once knew a little boy who always said the same. We always joked about marrying one day and raising a bunch of cats…” 

Kurochin seemed curious. “That’s a nice dream.” He smiled. “Cats are great, but the best thing about them are their paws.” 

“It won’t fulfil anymore… He died because of Kafka nine years ago.” Kurochin embraced him tightly. “I’m over it, it’s been so long since has Gareki died.” 

However, Kurochin shook his head. “You wouldn’t hate Kafka so much if you’d be over it.” And yes, maybe Kurochin was right. Maybe he really wasn’t over Gareki’s death, maybe he still hated Kafka so much for being responsible for his death. 

“The two of you really could be twins, like an angel fallen from heaven telling me revenge is a bad thing”, he mumbled into Kurochin’s ear. “Like an innocent flower coming back to paint the sky red, or maybe even just to stay and tell me you’re not alone.” He wondered how he had accomplished it to tuck his head underneath Kurochin’s chin quite like that without strangling the small teen. 

Kurochin hummed softly. “The death can’t come back to live however much you wish for it. I won’t tell you revenge is bad, but it won’t bring Gareki-san back to life either.” 

Yogi returned the embrace all too eager for some warmth. “I know that”, he answered, “but it still hurts…” He did not know why exactly, but meeting Kurochin made all of his grieve surfacing again, but also let some tranquillity into his life. He felt good. Such a beautiful presence in a life. Smelling so good. Being such an angel. A dark one, but an angel nevertheless. It almost felt like playing with Gareki again. “He’d even be your age, that’s almost funny, I guess. He would become eighteen on the 21st of March.” 

“Just take care to not create a void in your life, Yogi-san. Because after Kafka is behind the thickest bars you can find you still need a life.” Yogi nodded softly. Kurochin was right, just like Gareki had always been. “But I’m not really that concerned about you, you have a family that cares for you, after all.” And the smile so gently, the eyes so beautiful. He should stop looking for Gareki in every person he met. It was just so hard…

He smiled softly at Kurochin. “Drop the ‘-san’, you’re going to live with me. Just ‘Yogi’ is fine, really. It’ll be hard to get that formality out of your bones as it is. So let’s get two things straight: First of all, I don’t mind spending time and money for you and second, I don’t want to get anything for it.” Because being close to you for a little bit long will be all I want. 

“I can’t take that. That’d be unfair for you!” Nevertheless, Yogi’s bright smile encouraged him slightly. “But I’d like that. Being egoistical once in a while I mean.” 

It’s not you who’s egoistical, Kurochin, it’s me, Yogi thought a bit grim. “Until tomorrow, Kurochin, sleep tightly and have sweet dreams.” 

Kurochin nodded enthusiastically. “You too! Thank you so much for the clothes.” Once again, Yogi started thinking about what it could have been that made Kurochin so grateful for every single thing he received. For every tiny little thing. Just what kind of environment did he grew up in? 

Yogi looked up into the dark night sky. He could not see the stars above.

In a town as big as this one, it was always futile.

Gareki had always loved the times they had been able to spend their time outside of the town. 

He had loved spending his nights just watching the stars, holding Yogi’s hands and telling him about all the stellar constellations. The innocent eyes shining with so much happiness. 

Yogi had been different. He had loved their time outside, just for the adorable expression Gareki had had. Just because he could mess Gareki’s hair up all he wanted without him complaining. 

He wondered what Kurochin thought about the stars.

He wondered what Gareki thought about him. 

The detective hoped the afterlife existed then without Gareki there was no tranquillity and serenity. 

Gareki’s death alone would have been enough reason to hate Kafka. 

However, it was only the beginning. 

Still, he should probably go to the graveyard. 

Lilies had always been Gareki’s favourite. He could only hope Gareki would one day forgive him for his words. 

He really, really hoped that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it'll be a chapter more than I had planned, but I'll see to that!   
> When you find spelling mistakes, please tell me.  
> Sincerely, Mal


	3. Claret Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is approaching and something lost will be found again. Which heralds the the beginning of a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody already guessed what will happen in this chapter. I pulled a few things out, but I tried to put it back in and I feel like this whole story becomes a mess...  
> Keep the spelling mistakes. I think I will rewrite it sometime. After I decide what happens with Catching Typhoons.

Yogi did not know a lot of things. He knew that. In addition, he knew that this was completely normal. However, that did not change the fact that he wondered about them.

Kurochin was the same. The detective liked watching his new flatmate reading. He loved the tranquil expression, the shining eyes an how his thirst for knowledge never seemed to end. He learned as if he was starved for it. He smiled although he was mortified. He just could not stop seeing Gareki every single time he looked at Kurochin.

Which was bad and yes, he knew that as well. Kurochin closed the book softly after he put a bookmark in it, one Yogi had bought him, he still was convinced it was the best present he could have given Kurochin. And the greyish blue eyes jumped to him. “Thinking about Gareki-san again?” he asked, sounding completely careless even though he was not. 

Yogi nodded. “What are you reading, Kurochin? You seemed so focused on it.” There was it again, the beautiful gleam in these perfect eyes, that was exactly like Gareki’s.

“Biochemistry. I think it’s pretty interesting and I can’t remem-“ he stopped for a split second, “I don’t think I was able to learn something about it before.” There was a lost look in his eyes and Yogi hugged him lightly. Kurochin did not pull back anymore, it had needed almost a month of constantly reassuring him that it was fine and it wouldn’t hurt (which made Yogi even more angry at Kurochin’s unknown family). 

There was silence for a short moment. “I see…” Yogi sounded odd. He just could not decide anymore. Did he really want to find Kurochin’s family anymore? The bed would be so empty and cold without him.

“What’s for lunch, Yogi?” the teen then asked in an almost normal tone for which Yogi was so damn glad, he still remembered coming home the first time after taking Kurochin in after all.

The flat was dark. He was slightly concerned. Kurochin had not left on his own had he? Therefore, the detective turned on the lights and was surprised. The wooden floor was practical gleaming. Yogi blinked. Had Kurochin done this?

He stepped further into his flat. Where was he? His gaze wandered over the gently coloured bright walls. He opened the doors as he passed them. No light. No light. No light again. He turned around a corner. The living room. Yogi pushed the door open, hoping for a moment that Kurochin would indeed be inside, because light had been shining through the cracks and frankly he had no idea where else the teen could be. Nevertheless, he never could be careful enough. 

Tranquil like the angel Kurochin did not accept he was, he was sleeping on the couch. A single thick non-fictional book clutched in his delicate hands. Yogi smiled softly. Kurochin deserved all the rest he could get. He brushed a stand of hair out of Kurochin’s forehead. Afterwards he made his way to the fridge. It was almost time for dinner after all.

Mortification set in. Everything was where he had left it. Just tidier. Had Kurochin even eaten today? Could he risk asking? He bit on his bottom lip. That hurt. What was Kurochin even thinking about living with him? 

He pulled some flayers of food home delivery services out and made his way back to the living room. Yogi kneeled down in front of the couch. Now, how to wake him? He put his hand on Kurochin’s almost exposed shoulder and shook slightly. “Wake up, Kurochin. I’m back.” 

His eyelashes fluttered lightly. “Yogi-san?” he mumbled somnolent, “Welcome back…”

Yogi smiled gently and raised the hand with the flyers. “Are you hungry? Please tell me you already ate today.” 

“Not hungry”, he mumbled. “Shouldn’t spend so much money on me… after all you bought all that clothes three days ago.” 

The detective smacked the flayers softly on the raven hair. “You’re an idiot. I’m spending money on you because I like you, you’re a friend of mine now. My family even adopted you halfway.” He laughed at the gobsmacked expression of the young teen.

“I… I want something with meat then”, he mumbled under his non-existent beard. 

Yogi nodded happily. “You will get it and drop the ‘-san’ finally, Kurochin! So, now, Pizza? Asian? Get more specific! I don’t wanna wait until tomorrow, Kurochin!” he answered playfully and pushed the flyers into the teen’s hands. Looking expectant up. 

Kurochin bit on his bottom lip- hard. He would not be able to win against Gareki-kun anyway, so he should get that out of his head quickly. “Gyros or a mixed plate of meats for me. I don’t care for where you order, Yogi… I don’t know what you want after all.” He put the flayers back into Yogi’s hands. 

“Greek then.” He nodded. “I can live with that, it’s been some time.” The smile on his lips was slightly sloppy. Yogi already knew what he would order for Kurochin then, a mixed plate with lamb chop, Souvlaki, hash steak, gyros with tzatziki, rice and a mixed salad. Delicious, but almost always a bit too much. Now, what to get for himself? He pulled the flayer of the Greek place out of the pile. 

He was very sure, he would never forget Kurochin’s expression. The table was loaded with food. And the teen looked like Christmas had come early. 

Yogi smiled at him and seemed to ponder about that for a moment. “I thought we could cook today, but we need to go shopping first.” The teen nodded brightly. Yogi couldn’t shake the feeling that the teen liked cooking himself more than take-outs, even though Kurochin had to do almost all of the cooking. Still, Yogi loved the food he did. “What do you want to eat?” he asked, but knew that ‘What do you want to cook?’ was the -for obvious reasons- better question.

Now the teen seemed pensive before wandering off to the bookshelf and pulling out a book. He flipped through the pages of what Yogi assumed was a cooking book, before turning around and showing a page to the detective. “Can we cook that? It looks good.” Yogi almost laughed. Yogi almost cried. 

Of all the things Kurochin could have chosen, it was that. It was Gareki’s absolute favourite meal. Yogi forced out a smile. “Sure, but I won’t be much of a help here.” 

Kurochin blinked. “We can cook something else if you don’t like it!” His gaze dropped to the ground. “I just thought it looked good.” 

The detective bit back a laugh. Of course, of all the persons Kurochin had the same ability like Gareki. Calling out his fake smiles. “It’s fine. I was just surprised, Kurochin. You are starting to show to have the exactly same culinary taste Gareki had. You two are too similar sometimes… It hurts.” It was the lone reason he would never let himself fall for Kurochin. Because it would be even harder then. He could never fall for Kurochin that just wouldn’t be fair. 

Kurochin smiled at him, looking slightly sad. “I could never be competition for Gareki-san.” Moreover, Kurochin knew it. He knew it. Yogi felt bad for it. Nevertheless, he hugged Kurochin close, mumbling soft apologies into his ear. 

~*~*~

Kurochin had insisted on coming with him to the department, right after waking up. And Yogi couldn’t say no, to his adorable cohabitant. Especially not with messed up hair and when he had waited for Yogi’s clock to ring before asking to be let out of the tight hug. The detective was embarrassed by it. Night after night he used Kurochin as plush, and at the beginning the teen really hadn’t liked it –was downright uncomfortable with it, but he had never once said anything about it. 

There was still something else Yogi had to discuss with Kurochin. Christmas was in a few days. Very few days. Kurochin was invited to spend Christmas with Yogi’s family, but did he even want to? What did he want as present? If he said more books, Yogi wouldn’t accept it. He looked Kurochin who was exited and so looking forward to getting outside. The detective felt bad about that to. He only had two possibilities, leaving Kurochin alone at home which frankly wasn’t the best one or taking him to the department which wasn’t much better.

Kurochin was never totally save. 

And Yogi hated that. He didn’t want him to die like Gareki did.

Or how his brother had lost his sanity.

Though Kafka.

Yogi got dressed in his warm winter coat, adoring how Kurochin looked in the one he had bought when he had realised the one he had bought before hadn’t been quite thick enough. Yogi really liked the blue colour of it; it made Kurochin’s eyes even more beautiful. He then pulled down his scarf and put gloves in his pockets, he could never know what he would face today after all. His mobile and wallet were put into the other pocket along with his car keys. Even though he sometimes walked to the police department, he wouldn’t risk Kurochin getting a cold. “Don’t you want to take a book with you?” he inquired softly as Kurochin didn’t seem to get one. 

“About that”, he replied almost shakily. “I finished all the books in here and the ones your parents gave me.”

Yogi’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry, I should have asked beforehand! I’ll get you new ones after work! Just remind me then, yes?” He laughed softly. “Your reading speed is incredible, Kurochin.” 

“It’s not like I do much else”, the teen mumbled softly.

Yogi blinked softly, “You mean besides keeping the flat in order and tidier than I would have ever been able to? And cooking?” 

The nodded slightly. “But it’s not like you make much dirt and it isn’t like I don’t eat.” Kurochin said and Yogi didn’t quite understand the ‘but’ at the beginning. Was Kurochin that bored? 

He messed though the raven locks. “I’ll think about something to keep you entertained. Do you like videogames?”

Kurochin just raised his eyebrows. “Videogames? I’m not sure I ever got to play videogames.” That wasn’t strictly a no. “But I believe books are fine.” Which only told Yogi ‘even though it will be Christmas soon, don’t you dare to buy something so expensive for me.’ 

“I wouldn’t dare buying it when I couldn’t be sure you wouldn’t like it, Kurochin. I still have my old one at home.” He blinked softly. “My parents’ home I mean. I was thinking about taking it with me after Christmas. You know, playing together with you for the few free days I’m almost free afterwards.” 

Kurochin almost nodded in agreement. Only almost. “You don’t need to do that. I’m sure you have better things to do than looking after me.” And there Kurochin talked again. 

Yogi narrowed his eyes and opened the door. “I don’t look after you”, he said softly, “I want you to be happy.” Because if anything Kurochin was looking after him, not the other way around. The teen kept everything tidy and even cooked. His flat was full of life with him around and gradually becoming a real home. 

Kurochin did not see it like that though. “Since I life with you, you never spent a night over at a girl- or boyfriends. And that should at least make me a problem in your life, because have you ever even looked into a mirror? Possible candidates must have to stand in a cue!”

Wait. What? Yogi looked at the slightly flustered face for a split second. Kurochin sure as hell had not wanted to say that. “Are you telling me I’m handsome?” He said it with a soft smile, but his voice was teasing. 

 

“Drop-dead gorgeous. More likely.” Kurochin bit on his bottom lip and averted his gaze, thinking how he had probably overstepped his boundaries with that remark. Yogi probably didn’t even like him, but his similarity to Gareki-san. That hurt. He had been spending all his time with him and knew it wasn’t even a tiny little bit recognized. 

Yogi stopped going down the stairs for a short moment before following him again. “Kurochin…?” he mumbled inquiring softly. 

And he could just sigh. “What’s it, Yogi?” He wanted more than he could hope for. He knew that more than everybody did. Moreover, he actually didn’t even exist. It was just a pretence not to tell him, the reason he wasn’t allowed to be away from Yogi or any detective at the moment. He had no records. They probably wouldn’t be able to find one either. Kuro didn’t knew what would happen with him. He had tried asking Yogi once, but he didn’t seem to know either. So Kuro tried to learn enough in the time he had left with Yogi to last his lifetime- he knew he was failing. Badly.

He wanted to enjoy the time. But he couldn’t. 

“Are you jealous? I’m sure we’ll find your family soon. Who knows, maybe you have a cute girlfriend back home waiting for you to return.” He bit into his inner cheek, nodding softly. Yogi could be such an idiot.

Besides, Kuro was completely happy as it was. He didn’t even want to go home anymore. Nevertheless, he hated thinking like that. Yogi had other responsibilities, he couldn’t look after a teen with nothing forever. He had other needs. Things Kuro wasn’t able to provide. Would never be. Nobody could reach Gareki-san in Yogi’s mind, falling for the detective could have been the single worst mistake in his life. 

Nobody was talking anymore when Yogi opened the car and he seated himself. Nobody talked while Yogi drove to the department. 

It was just when they were inside that Yogi raised his voice again. “What are you planning to do, Kurochin?” he inquired. “I’m going to be busy the next two hours or so.” 

Too busy to babysit him. But Kuro didn’t want that anyway. “I wanted to ask Akari-sensei a few questions. I wondered about a few things while reading and hoped that he could help me.” 

He could actually see how Yogi shuddered in fear. “Akari-sensei is creepy”, he mumbled, “Are you sure you want to ask him? We can stop at the hospital and ask my parents.” 

Kuro just shook his head. “I’m here anyway and Akari-sensei is really nice when he gets asked intelligent questions ‘with half a brain’.” He quoted the last bit amused. “Besides when we go to a bookstore afterwards it will already be too late for visiting your parents.” He slipped out of his coat and pushed it into Yogi’s hands. “Don’t worry, you idiot, he won’t take me apart for asking something!” he said amused and turned around, almost running for the stairs. “I’ll be back in a few hours.” 

He didn’t see Yogi’s shocked face. Or how his grip around the blue jacket tightened immediately. He couldn’t hear the detective’s thoughts either.

~*~*~

Yogi sat down at his desk. Starring at the small pile of paper. Tsukumo-chan leaned over looking at him with an odd expression. “What’s up? What did Kuro-kun do?” 

Yes, what had he done indeed?, he asked himself softly. “He quoted something that gave me nightmares for years.” He starred at the pile with agony. “Now, I’m more worried about him than I would like. After all, he is only going to talk to Akari-sensei.” Not confronting Kafka.

Tsukumo shook her head. “Even though it’s hard, you finally have to let go. You have to see Kuro-kun and Gareki-san as different persons. You’re not only hurting yourself, but Kuro-kun as well.”

“What do you mean, Tsukumo-chan?” he inquired softly. “I’m not hurting Kurochin.” He blinked, he couldn’t be, right?

Tsukumo-chan averted her gaze softly. Before answering, “I don’t think it’s my place to tell you, but Kuro-kun is falling for you. He tries so hard to please you and all you ever do is comparing him to Gareki-san. That just leads him to try even harder, just for you to smile at him for a second without thinking about Gareki-san.” 

Yogi bit on his lip, hard enough to draw blood. “I’ll talk to him later, I’ll explain to him that I can never give him what he wants and needs.”

Tsukumo-chan shook her head softly. “You’re falling for him as well, aren’t you? You’re so happy when he’s there and you aren’t trying as hard to find his family as you were before… Because you know that you only would need to call Gareki-san’s father and everything would solve itself.” She smiled oddly. “I think the best decision would be to see Kuro-kun as Kuro-kun and accept the feelings you have for each other.” 

Yogi’s eyes widened. “He’s too young!” he almost hissed at Tsukumo-chan. “What are you even thinking, Tsukumo-chan?” 

Tsukumo-chan sighed. And went back to her paperwork without answering like she had the first few times. ‘If he would have been Gareki-san that wouldn’t be a big deal for you.’ The worst thing was that he knew it. 

~*~*~

Yogi threw a quick look at his watch and then an impatient longer one on the door. Kurochin should have been back since an hour. He had Akari-sensei’s e-mail still opened, telling him that Kurochin would be back a bit later. A bit. Not an hour. He was worried. Suddenly the door opened, he almost jumped on his feet to pull the teen aside and talk with him. But it wasn’t Kurochin.

His eyes followed the older adult stepping into the captain’s room. Tsukumo-chan leaned over the desk again. “Who is that?” she asked just when they could hear shouting. 

“Gareki’s father… the police president”, he answered and blinked, “I’ve got no idea what he could want here…” He stood up and wandered to the floor, maybe he was able to ask. The captain just shook his head and sent him out again, Yogi couldn’t remember ever seeing him so angry. “Takahashi-san?” he asked softly and the grey eyes jumped on him. “What happened?”

The eyes that were so different and so similar to Gareki’s at the same time. “How can you even support this foolery, Yogi? Gareki and you were friends. You were best friends.” 

Yogi’s eyes narrowed. “Of course we were. How is that even connected to anything?” Then the adult he had known all his life pushed a file in his hands. 

“That.” Yogi opened the file and starred at the files in wonder and then in shock. “Do you know anything about it?” Yogi flipped through the documents. Suddenly he dropped on his knees staring at them, spreading them out on the floor. That couldn’t be. That couldn’t be real. “Yogi?” the president asked and went next to him on the knees. “Do you want me to bring you home? You look like…” he didn’t hear more. His own heartbeat was too loud in his ears. 

If that was true than- “Yogi?” a soft voice asked and Yogi actually felt like the ground was ripped away from underneath his feet. “You look like you saw a ghost.” And maybe that was exactly what he did. He grabbed for Kurochin’s hoodie and pulled him down, not caring for the books, he had in his hands, not caring for anything at that moment- but Kurochin.

“I missed you”, he mumbled. “I was right.” He hugged the teen close. “I was right, you really are an angel.” Kurochin blinked at him in confusion. 

And hugged him carefully back. “What’s going on, Yogi? Why are you crying?” He nuzzled closer, trying to be some sort of comfort, “I can’t know anything if you don’t talk.” That seemed to spark something in Gareki’s father. 

“What’s your name?” he asked the teen. But Kurochin didn’t answer, too occupied with Yogi.

Tsukumo-chan stood next to them answering for him. “Kuro-kun doesn’t remember, sir. He was shot a month ago and we can’t find his parents, so please help us to find his home and don’t boycott our work.” She bowed softly to him.

The police president looked at the young adults on the ground and sighed softly. “It seems like I made a mistake and acted to rash. Where has he lived the past month?” He then shook his head and collected the documents to put them back into the file. 

“With Yogi, sir. He’s taken quite a liking to Kuro-kun… He even invited him for Christmas with his family, so that Kuro-kun wouldn’t feel uninvited.” She didn’t understand why the president wanted to know all of that, Kurochin was their responsibility and they had all gotten the teen something small for Christmas, even Akari-sensei. Mainly books of course, but also other things. Things they thought Kurochin would be happy about and made sure to bring them to Yogi’s parents. One plan of Yogi. He had told them to just get small things, Kurochin wouldn’t accept them otherwise. So they had made sure to wrap them beautifully, Tsukumo at least had taken extra care.

The police president nodded and gave the file to Tsukumo-chan. “Here, I will stay here. Where is the kitchen? Maybe it’s better if I calm Yogi a bit down.” Tsukumo-chan blinked and pointed at a closed door a few metres away before taking the file to her desk. From there she watched the police president with economical movements detangling the limbs of the young adults and setting them down on their feet, as if they were little children. She smiled softly. The president knew Yogi since he is a small child, didn’t he? After all Gareki and Yogi grew up together and spent most of their free time together. She heard Takahashi-san mumble something in Yogi’s ears. And saw Yogi nodding softly. The police president seemed happier than before, but the business like attire didn’t fall away. Not even slightly.

Tsukumo-chan wondered about that and went back to work.

~*~*~

Yogi was pretty confident that Takahashi-san hated the coffee here, but he didn’t say anything about it, while he sipped on it and Kurochin in almost equal posture drank hot chocolate. Yogi felt like his heart would burst in joy. He didn’t have to decide. He didn’t have to forget one of them. Kurochin was Gareki. He didn’t know the specifics. Maybe he would never find them out. He just knew he wouldn’t have to regret falling in love with Kurochin. 

Kurochin was his angel from the heaven. He just didn’t remember anymore. 

Yogi didn’t want him to move out anymore, even less than before. He was happy, he was miserable. Kurochin still had no idea. Takahashi-san would at least let him visit him, he hoped. The young detective knew Kurochin would go into a nice home with all comforts and education he could hope for. He sighed softly, better to get over with it quickly. He smiled softly and reached to pet Kurochin’s hair one last time. “Seems like our time together just ended, Kurochin. No, Gareki.” Yogi couldn’t describe the ways it hurt. He didn’t want it to end.

Gareki’s hands were on his leg, the beautiful eyes staring up at him. “Please”, he mumbled. “Please don’t send me away. I promise I will be good, Yogi, I’ll do everything you want.” 

The detective looked down at him in surprise and softly pulled him on his lap. “I didn’t mean it like that, Kurochin. You’re welcome to visit whenever you want to. I’ll even give you a key! But you have to go home now.” He hugged the teen softly. “You were good, better than I thought you would be… I even got theatre tickets… but it won’t be anything special now.” 

“Of course it will!” The greyish blue eyes sparkled with hope. “Why wouldn’t it be? Yogi, please, Yogi, what’s even going on?” The normally almost perfectly hidden emotions were open to read. 

The older man smiled kindly at them. “You never grow out of that age. Still thinking about settling down and raising a bunch of cats?” 

Kurochin blinked in confusion. “That was Yogi’s dream with Gareki-san. I will never be able to be any sort of competition for Gareki-san.” Suddenly the police president laughed softly at that. 

“Of course, he wouldn’t not remember that dream. Yogi first told Gareki about it when they spent time outside of the city with your grandparents who just had a new patch of kittens… you cried when you weren’t allowed to take even one with you.” 

At that, Gareki looked up in wonder. “I cried? Don’t you mean Gareki-san?”

“Which should only be an argument when you would not be the exact same person, sweetheart. Though you would be able to get a cat now as welcome home present. After ten years of absence, I believe one is in order.” There was a clear smile on lips now, not just a hidden one. 

Suddenly a sad laugher escaped Gareki’s pale lips. “You mean all this time. This whole time, I’ve been jealous of myself?” The tone was odd. Almost filled with despair and hope at the same time. “All this time, I’ve been angry at Yogi for comparing me to myself? Is that irony or pure agony filling my life?” Yogi had no idea what was going on in Gareki’s head. He never had any idea, but this time it felt fatal. 

Gareki’s father nodded. “If you want to see it like this, yes. Then yes, you are Gareki. You have been jealous of yourself and Yogi has hurt you with yourself. But only because I hurt you first. You don’t remember anymore, but it was my fault Kafka got you the first time. And I’m sorry for acting rashly, I should have toughly investigated the case and not have ignored all the requests from this unit or you probably would still remember all of your life and you would never have to go through all the pain.” The police president leaned back in his chair, lost in thought. “I’ll grand Yogi full access to everything until this case is over, because it’s my fault I slowed the case down because of personal reasons. I know Yogi can be trusted not to look for military secrets… he never had any interest in them.” He stood up. “And you’re coming back home, your mother will be so happy to see you again, Gareki. Though I hope the guest room will be enough until we renovate your room to be fitting for your age, it seems to have stopped changing ten years ago, even though we moved twice.” 

The teenager’s eyes widened. “You kept all of my stuff for ten years of believing I died? And even gave me a new room every time you moved?” 

Yogi smiled. “I think you have the best home to return to, right after my own, Gareki. Though they threaten me to not stich me up when I get shoot…” The detective shrugged with his shoulders. “I have to tell them you won’t be coming for Christmas then… and why you thought my father and I looked familiar!” Gareki could actually feel how much it displeased Yogi, but he didn’t know what he could say. 

Therefore, he bit onto his bottom lip and hugged him tightly. “I’ll come visiting until you grow annoyed of me.” 

A soft smile found its place on Yogi’s lips. “Forever then?”

Gareki smiled and nodded. “Forever.”

~*~*~

It had been two days now, Yogi remembered, feeling miserable. He hid himself behind work and declined when Tsukumo-chan or Hirato-san asked him whether he wanted to have dinner with them. He wanted Kurochin back. He didn’t care about anything else. He buried his nose back in the files and tried to concentrate when Tsukumo-chan set a cup of hot chocolate down next to him. “You should call, Kuro-kun”, she mentioned when she sat down with her own cup again. “You look like crap. Are you even eating anymore?” 

“Of course I am. I wouldn’t be able to work without.” Maybe he had skipped a few meals but that was his deal, not Tsukumo-chan’s.

“Sleep then?” she asked. And he stopped for a moment. Sleeping was hard when he didn’t work himself to exhaustion beforehand. But he was sleeping, so he threw her an annoyed look. “I want to know that I can rely on my partner, Yogi. When we’re on the field, I’m placing my life in your hands after all.” Which sounded harder then she had meant to say it. 

Yogi raised his eyebrows and buried himself back in his paperwork. “I just miss him, that’s all.” 

“You feel heartbroken because he hasn’t visited you”, she mentioned almost nonchalant and did the same. It didn’t matter how much Yogi wanted to object to her, he couldn’t. Because she was completely right. Without Gareki nothing seemed to make sense anymore. 

“That’s why I’m meeting up with Miu tomorrow, hopefully she can take my mind of things, when that’s enough to put your mind at ease, Tsukumo-chan.” She nodded agreeing wordlessly, that yes, this would indeed put her mind at ease. 

Yogi sighed softly and concentrated himself on the paperwork before him again. The new higher access level made the stack higher every time he didn’t look. He really really wished Gareki would be back soon. Or at all. Yogi’s world felt so broken without him. Tsukumo-chan threw him a last concerned gaze before she as well worked on her pile of documents. 

They all missed Gareki. Even Akari-sensei had asked where the teen was. And Yogi was sure that really meant something. For a moment, he wondered whether he would even be able to give Gareki all of his presents. 

He felt like crying. 

~*~*~

It was later before he was able to go home, he wanted to have an almost fresh start after Christmas holiday. After all, they were only on call, Tsukitachi-san and his unit took over their part this holiday. That empty lonely home, that didn’t even deserve to be called it. Yogi opened the door quickly and as quickly his hand was on his gun. Something was odd.

“Welcome home!” he well known voice greeted him from the kitchen and he relaxed again, greeted happily back, putting his coat on the coatrack, threw his scarf on top of it, slipped out of his shoes and locked his gun away before halting. 

“Gareki?!” he asked suddenly in confusion and almost jumped. 

He heard a soft laugh from the kitchen. “Yeah, what’s it?” 

Yogi swallowed and tapped down the floor, halting at the opened kitchen door, taking in who was actually in there. Seemingly enjoying a book, paper and a pen lying next to it, notes all over the paper in no specific order, just a word or two and a number. Maybe there was an order, maybe there wasn’t. “You’re back!” 

Gareki blinked. “I told you I would come back to annoy you, didn’t I?” was the almost cheeky replay and Gareki closed his pen, before standing up, “How have you been? You sure look like hell.” He approached him, a soft smile on the irresistible lips.

Gareki could stand his ground now. He would tell him when he didn’t want something now, he would be able to bring space between them when he needed a break. And so his lips found Gareki’s. “Can’t say the same about you, Kurochin.” It just slipped from his lips without thinking when the kiss ended, “as beautiful as ever.” 

Kurochin leaned up for another kiss and Yogi slide his arms around the smaller frame. “I didn’t say you were less handsome, just maybe tired or stressed.” Yogi smiled into the kiss, and then decided to tease Gareki by biting softly. Maybe it was time to test out his limits. And earning more of these adorable gasps.

~*~*~

There just were no limits, he realized the next morning as he watched the angelic body next to him breath evenly, Gareki had no problems in giving in to him, even when their little make out session slowly relocated itself to the bedroom, even when the first falling clothes leaded up to Gareki’s first intimate contact. It wasn’t hard to guess, so unsure the gazes, the touches. Kurochin was still sleeping tightly, maybe he had pushed him too far. Maybe just far enough. Yogi wasn’t sure. 

He was sure though that the teen would be hungry when he woke up, but he wasn’t sure whether it would be better to wait until he woke up again or not. The young detective leaned over to press a soft his on the teenager’s forehead before slipping out of the bed. There now was another thing he had to talk about with him now. 

The list just grew and grew. 

Yogi smiled softly. But that meant Gareki would stay with him for a little bit longer. Christmas was tomorrow, he then realized, he still had to get something for Gareki… He washed his hands probably and pulled out a pan out of his pantry. Before pulling everything he needed for a big breakfast for two out of his fridge. 

When the bacon and the sausages frizzled, he turned around to his kitchen table and took a look at the book Gareki had studied before he came home. History, he realized surprised, that wasn’t usually Gareki’s first choice. He shrugged his shoulders softly and turned back to the breakfast. He wanted Gareki to be happy with it. He wanted Gareki to feel better than he had ever. When the food was almost ready, he pulled out his mobile, texting Miu whether or not it would be able to meet an hour later. 

~*~*~

His timing was decent he supposed as he put the plate down on the bed, watching Gareki’s lashes flutter softly. “Good morning, angel”, he greeted him softly, earning a soft complaining noise. 

“’m no angel, idiot.” Yogi laughed softly. There was no one better for his soul than Gareki. 

“And I’m no idiot, Kurochin.” His hand brushed carefully though the raven locks. “Wake up, the breakfast is getting cold.” 

Gareki seemed to wake up slightly more. “I missed your breakfast, Yogi.” Ant there they were the most beautiful, breath-taking eyes Yogi knew. 

“I do hope you missed me as well, because I sure as hell missed you every day”, he then stopped, “How do you feel, Gareki?” 

There was a silence for a short moment before Gareki answered. “Sticky, sweaty, sore and hungry.” He leaned into Yogi’s touch. “But also treasured”, he mumbled, almost breathed out, reaching softly for Yogi, “protected, loved”, he cracked a small smile, “essentially pitch perfect.” 

Yogi smiled brightly. “That’s good to hear, Gareki.” He took a slice of bacon between his fingers. “Open up.” 

Gareki wanted to complain about him ‘just being sore not ill’ but that only led to Yogi smiling more in friendly amusement and pushing the bacon into Gareki’s mouth. Suddenly, Gareki couldn’t bring himself to complain anymore. “I love you.”

“I love you too…” Gareki was everything he ever wanted and Kurochin was even more. But they were the same, and somehow that knowledge alone made his heart want to burst in pure joy. 

“You’re lovesick.” Gareki mentioned softly and Yogi nodded. “Why me though? I didn’t exist for ten years.” 

The detective shrugged slightly, nonchalant. “Because you are you, that’s all. Because you’re everything I ever loved and more. Because I never stopped loving you and every of my relationships broke because I was always just looking for you in them.” 

Gareki hummed softly. “I’d like that…” He smiled up at Yogi, “That sounds like you didn’t just want me in your bed.” 

Yogi laughed and held up two fingers. “Two reasons why I wouldn’t do that. First on being I only sleep with persons I love and the second one is that your father is my boss and I kinda like my job.” He paused softly. “But I’d really like it if we stopped going on sexual intercourses until after you’re of age and kept this one here secret, because even though it’s not illegal, it’s frowned upon especially with a cop.” 

Gareki’s eyes narrowed. “Everybody knows we’re in love with each other. But well, I don’t mind as long as you stay faithful.” 

“I haven’t had sex with anyone in almost a year, why would I suddenly desire to get in anyone’s pants but yours?” he inquired softly and pressed a soft kiss on Gareki’s lips. 

Gareki just smiled, looking more than an angel than ever. “You tasted blood.” Yogi couldn’t react with anything more mature than hitting Gareki a soft pillow in the face. 

“C’mon”, Yogi mumbled some time later, “Can you stand up? I have got to go somewhere today…” Gareki blinked. “The date has been set for three months, don’t be jealous.” Yogi smiled softly. “You need a shower as badly as I do, c’mon.” 

~*~*~

Gareki really enjoyed showering with Yogi. The detective made sure to treat him with care and probably spent more time getting Gareki’s hair completely clean than his own. “Hey?” he asked when Yogi already put on his coat, “Just because we aren’t sleeping with each other anymore, that doesn’t mean we aren’t showering together anymore or stop sleeping in the same bed, right?” 

Yogi embraced him softly, “You make it sound like you’re moving in again, you’re having a family now, Gareki, you can’t spent all your time here.” 

Gareki made a noise of discontentment. “It’s closer to university, so I’ll spent quite some time here after I get my- I didn’t want to tell you that now. I wanted it to be a surprise…” 

The detective kissed him softly. “You should move in with Miu then, that way you’d have an even shorter way.” He nuzzled softly in Gareki’s hair. “That explains why you are studying history though.” 

“I don’t like history. It’s not a waste of time, but it’s still boring.” He was very content like this, he realized softly. 

“Life isn't all beer and skittles, darling”, Yogi answered amused and loosened the embrace unwillingly. 

Gareki raised an eyebrow. “Skittles? Are they good? I never tried them…” 

“That sounds like you tried beer…” Yogi shook his head. “You wouldn’t do that, right?” 

Now, Gareki seemed annoyed. “First of all, I’m underage. Second, I like my brain. Third, it’s a waste of money to drink alcohol.” Yogi seemed relieved for a moment until Gareki shrugged with his shoulders before saying. “That doesn’t mean that I don’t want to try it sometimes.” 

Yogi leaned down, pressing a soft kiss on the pale lips, before answering. “But don’t drink without real adult supervision, youth has the big disadvantage to overestimate their own abilities especially with alcohol and I don’t want to see you in coma again, Gareki.”

“You should be heading out, Yogi, or you will be late…” Gareki mumbled before pressing one last kiss on Yogi’s lips. “Oh, right. I’ll be spending tonight at my parents, but I’m counting on you to pick me up on time for celebration. Because I’m celebrating with your family… You’re invited the day afterwards. Ah, I left food in the fridge. Be happy I told my parents I would spend the night at yours or we’d actually have to explain our actions.” He smiled. “Have fun, maybe we’ll see each other… I still have to pick something up in town later on.” 

“Looks like I still have to get a present for your parents then, besides the fact that I still don’t know what I should get for my boyfriend.” Yogi seemed giddy. Like completely. “I’ll call you later about tomorrow. You’ll lock the door after you leave, right? Don’t even think about cleaning again, I’ll take care of that in the evening.” 

Gareki nodded softly. “Take care and don’t run into the next crime scene just because you’re on vacation. I’ll be waiting for your call.” Yogi pressed a kiss on Gareki’s nose. 

“You’re so adorable.” Gareki shook his head disagreeing. “Mh, maybe you just don’t see you like I do.” 

“Maybe you’re just a lovesick idiot. With less idiot and more lovesick”, Gareki countered smiling. “Go now or you’re going to be late.” Yogi threw a gaze on his watch, eyes widening in shock, before pressing a last kiss on Gareki’s lips and almost running out of his flat. 

~*~*~

Yogi could not remember ever being late on his yearly Christmas shopping trips with Miu, but he also could not remember ever being that happy. Miu grinned at him when she saw him approaching. “Seems like someone didn’t sleep much tonight”, she commented amused.

“Miu!” he said almost embarrassed and hugged her. “Stop it, you’re younger than me, show some decency.” 

She hugged him back tightly. “Someone I know?” she inquired being more interested than she should be. 

“Well, when you don’t you’ll meet him tomorrow.” He smiled brightly. “What’s on your list?” 

The student raised an eyebrow. “With all of your back and forth the last month? Nothing. What’s on yours?” 

He smiled brightly. “I still need to get another present for my boyfriend and for his parents. Though I might have to add that his father is my boss.” 

Miu blinked. “You’re not sleeping yourself to the top, are you?” 

“Hell no. Miu, you know I only sleep with persons I love. And I’m not even interested on getting a raise. I live quite comfortable right now.” 

She seemed unhappy with him. “You’re still living in constant danger; I don’t want to lose you too.”

Yogi took her hands in his and smiled brightly. “That’s why I’m working so hard on stopping Kafka, Miu, so that nobody has to fear the anymore.” She nodded and hugged him tightly again. “How is university? Are you still looking for a new flatmate? Because I might know just the right person.” 

“Who?” she inquired softly. 

“My new boyfriend. He’s actually quite into his studies and will probably be going to start university soon, so he asked whether he could move in since I live closer than his parents do. It’s not like I don’t want him to move in, but I kind of want him to have his own space and I can’t exactly provide that.” He explained to her. “Besides he’s new to this kind of life, I’ll explain what I mean another time, I promise. But I’m really concerned that he won’t find friends fast and was hoping you could help him a bit.” 

She seemed to wonder about it for a moment. “You do know that everybody has problems at first right? Because it’s so stressful.” Yogi nodded. “But you’re not concerned about his grades but about what kind of friends he makes, even though his father has to be a captain or something more.” She grins. “Besides his parents have to have quite a lot of money when you propose that he should move in with me. He sure sounds interesting. But why don’t you move into something bigger?” 

“He’ll only be 18 in March and when we don’t sleep with each other nobody else has to think we do just because we live together… besides I like my flat and he’s got a key.” 

Miu smiled softly, “I’ll think about it when I meet him. What are you thinking about getting for him? Clothes? Jewellery? Books? Games?” 

And for a moment Yogi couldn’t help but laugh. “I think that when I ever buy him clothes again, he’ll be very unhappy with me, I don’t think he likes anything as unpractical as jewellery… I already buy him books every day, besides the whole department, the pathology, and even some of the crime scene unit bought some for him. I want to buy something di… fferent.” Yogi didn’t go further suddenly and held Miu for a moment. “I’ve got not a single idea, Miu!”

Suddenly she shook her head. “You are an idiot. What did you already buy? You sounded like you already had something and when you mentioned he’d get sick of clothing, how much did you already buy him?” 

“I already got theatre tickets, because he mentioned he liked it more than cinema, but I already told him I got them. And I- I bought him a whole new wardrobe I think. At least a winter one.”

Miu giggled softly. “Yogi, you only buy clothes for a person when you want to be the one to take them off again. Why don’t you settle to the book for the play? If you wrap that nicely up it could work.” He nodded softly and she grabbed his hand. “C’mon the book store is down the street. We don’t have time!” 

Yogi smiled contently. The present for Gareki probably wasn’t perfect, but he knew he shouldn’t strife for perfection. It was educational and enjoyable. And not expensive enough for Gareki to be able to complain, if that would even still be a problem. Gareki had now probably enough pocket money to get really expensive presents. He really hoped it would be enough. He couldn’t believe that Gareki would spend all of his pocket money on presents either. “Miu?” he asked softly, leading her to look up from her crepe. “What’s when I’m not enough?” 

“You really have to love him than… maybe even more than Gareki?” she tried softly, hoping that it wouldn’t hurt him. 

He nodded softly. Kurochin and Gareki. He loved but so much, but they were the same. So yes, maybe his love for him was doubled as well. “I love him so much… I want to marry him and raise cute adorable little kittens with him…” 

Miu’s eyes widened. Yogi wanted that? He really wanted to do that? She reached out to brush though his hair. “I’m sure you’ll be enough then… but you need to let him have air to breath. Don’t rush things, Yogi. Whoever that new boyfriend of yours is, I can’t wait to meet him.”

“You’re the best”, he said and hugged her tightly. “I can’t tell you how much I love you!” 

“Hopefully not as much as you love your boyfriend”, she answered in amusement. “Besides tell me more about him, I want to know who I’ll meet tomorrow, Yogi. Oh, wait. If he starts university soon, does that mean I can take both of you to back to school shopping?” 

He raised laughed softly. “Yeah, probably. He never had normal education, so I’ll be counting on you, Miu. Which actually reminds me. He probably doesn’t even have many pens and pencils, let alone other supplies, so please be nice to him.” 

“I’m always nice!” she then jumped onto her feet. “Well thank you for the food, Yogi, but I still have to wrap some presents at home.” Yogi nodded. 

“Thanks for the help, Miu. See you tomorrow.” A big smile was planted on his face. Miu would even have taken his thoughts of things when the apocalypse would have been the next day. He couldn’t describe all the ways he loved his sister. 

It was just a few minutes later that his phone rung. And his hand slid automatically down in his coat pocket to fetch it. He bit down the detective and answered the phone. “I’m glad it’s still the right number, Yogi”, a well known voice said. 

“How can I help you, Mayu-san?” he inquired softly when he slipped into his car and put the bad on the passenger seat. 

“Do you know what happened to Gareki? He came back home looking like his heart is shattered, I believe.” 

Yogi blinked for a moment. “Come again?” he mumbled almost breathless. Gareki had been so content in the morning. “Can- can you give me your address? I’ll come over right now. Hm, no, no, it’s no problem. I’m just worried. Ah, right. Thanks.” And he terminated the call. What could have happened?

He was actually a little bit quicker there than he should be. However, for the moment he did not care. It was Gareki after all. And Gareki was more important than the rest of the world. Gareki’s mother opened the door, as friendly as he remembered, just slightly confused. “He is in the room across from his… would have been old one”, she said softly when he had hung up his jacket, “Do you still know where it is?”

Yogi nodded, “Yes, thank you very much, Mayu-san. I’ll see to him.” 

He felt like he had used all of his patience not to jump upstairs, but go at a normal peace. He wandered though the hall, knowing which one Gareki’s room should have been since he was still visiting them at least twice a year. Had been, he reminded himself. More often now. 

He knocked at the door. “Gareki?”

“Go away.” His mother was right, he did sound heartbroken. “I don’t want to see you.” 

“I’m coming in, Gareki.” Maybe that was the best thing he could have done. Gareki was in his new, own bed. “Hey, what’s up?” he sat down on the edge of the bed, putting a hand on Gareki’s arm, just to be hit with a pillow. 

“Don’t you dare to ask.” Gareki’s voice was so low, so dangerous. “First you sleep with me and then you meet up with a girl that could be a fashion model telling her that you can’t even tell her how much you love her.”

Yogi blinked. “I think you misunderstood something, Gareki. She is just-“ 

Gareki pulled his blanket over his head. “I don’t even want to hear your excuses.” 

“If you don’t listen to me, it won’t stop hurting, Gareki.” He mumbled, softly pulling on the blanket. But Gareki wouldn’t bulge a bit. And then Yogi lost his patience. “Stubborn. Stubborn, Gareki.” He said. And ripped the blanket down before pinning Gareki’s hands over his head. He didn’t care that he was sitting on Gareki. “You’re jealous. I get that, but just for the record so am I.” 

“Let go of me, you asshole.” Gareki hissed at him. 

“I’m aware of that. But it’s not like you’re leaving me any other choice than making you listen by force.” He leaned slightly down. “In fact you’re misunderstanding something big here. Because I’m not cheating on you.” 

“Then don’t meet up with her ever again.” 

“I won’t be doing that either.” Yogi said definite. 

“So what’s guaranteeing me that you don’t sleep with her than?” 

Yogi bit down on his teeth hard. “Maybe you just have to believe me that I don’t have sex with my own sister. I won’t even say that we never shared a bed, because that would be a blunt lie.”

Gareki’s eyes narrowed. “Your sister? Why haven’t I met her before then?” he asked, still sounding angry. 

“I suppose because she had exam time. Or something, I don’t know. I thought it would be fine if you met her tomorrow. You have to believe me Gareki, I would never just sleep with any person…” 

Gareki turned his head to the side. “I’ll only believe you until I meet her myself. And I’ll only do that to feel better myself. Got that?” Yogi nodded smiling slightly, but then Gareki moved. Yogi couldn’t help himself. His balance failed him for the first time in years. Lips meet each other and Gareki gasped for air when Yogi’s weight pushed all the air from his lungs. 

Moving made the situation just “worse”. I was true that Yogi took most of his weight from Kurochin, even when he was now kneeling in between of Gareki’s legs and his hands were still grasping on his wrists. Yogi carefully put his hands next to Gareki’s head. “Why did you struggle?” Yogi asked breathlessly leaning over Gareki. There was an almost sly smile on his lips until he heard the door being shut. He cursed softly. And sat up. 

“You’re too heavy…” Gareki mumbled softly, “Besides, are you staying for dinner? My father should come home in half an hour and you still have to give them your answer.”

Yogi leaned down, catching Gareki’s attention with a soft kiss. “All of Christmas with you. Isn’t that the best present?” That made Gareki’s eyes actually twinkle with happiness and for a moment Yogi felt like a burden had been taken away. “What’s for dinner?”

Gareki shrugged with his shoulders. “I don’t know, but it’s always delicious.” He smiled brightly. “But you know, I seriously think there’s something odd.” Yogi looked at him curiously. “Why didn’t they ask me to stay for Christmas? I mean… I’m here. I’m alive and they ask me if I already had plans for Christmas and encouraged me to go to your family. That’s odd. Don’t you think? Sure, they already proposed that they would pay for all my school expenses and really made sure that my official record said I was alive and even got me into school. But I feel like they still don’t believe I’m back, like I’m not real.” 

The detective looked at the ceiling, chewing on his lip before answering softly. “Could they feel guilty? I mean, you weren’t able to live a normal life, because your father made a mistake.” He fell silent again looking in the bluish grey pools. “I… was still young when you disappeared but I could see how hurt they were by it… they almost broke up over it. I don’t know the specifics, but I think you were something like a miracle child. Their sweet little bright angel, more precious than anything and then Kafka took you away.” Yogi shook his head. “Give them time, give yourself time, whenever you need anything, anything at all, you can call me, ok? I’m here for you.” 

Gareki smiled at him. “We should better go down. Who knows what my mother thinks we’re doing here?” And little bit Yogi knew that the topic wasn’t finished. 

“The walls here aren’t study enough to cover noises that loud, Kurochin. She won’t think we’ll do anything other than fooling around.” Kuro looked at him with expressive eyes that just seemed to say ‘You idiot’ in at least six different languages. “What’s it?” 

Gareki shook his head and sighed. “I could ask the same question. You seem so worried. I haven’t been there the last few days, but you know you can always tell me everything, right?” When Yogi nodded softly, he sighed again. “Come on, let’s look what’s for dinner and desert, right?”

Yogi smiled brightly and nodded. “That’s a good idea!” He stood up and pulled Gareki along with him to hug him and mumbled in his ear, “I really love you, Gareki, and I always will love you no matter what I say or do.” Gareki really liked this idea. 

~*~*~

It was not quite fifteen minutes later that Yogi and Gareki found peace in sitting next to each other in the grand living room, which also was used as dining room. Just talking. Exchanging shy touches. 

Gareki’s mother came in a grand total of two times. On time she asked whether Yogi wanted coffee or hot chocolate or anything else to drink. Yogi just looked up at her like a deer caught in the headlights before spluttering something about hot chocolate and he knew he was an adult but coffee was just bitter, leading Gareki and Mayu-san to laugh softly. The second time she came in to set the desk and Yogi wanted to help, because it was nice and he wanted to leave a good impression, but Mayu-san shook her head. Yogi was a guest after all. Gareki’s head dropped slightly on his shoulder when the door hadn’t opened in quite some time. His hand wandered on Gareki’s knee after a while, he didn’t even realize it until it was there, but since Gareki didn’t seem to mind he didn’t either, he leaned slightly against Gareki. The almost adult smelled so beautifully. So good. Gareki was so perfect. 

Nothing would happen if he closed his eyes for a little bit. 

The soft noise of a cup being set down on a saucer ripped him out of his trance. He sat up, leading Gareki to mumble softly in discomfort. Yogi smoothed him by caressing the raven locks softly. In front of him was the police president smiling amused at them. “When you two were younger, before you even entered elementary, you would do the exact same too often and you were always cranky when woken up. Are you still so set on marrying Gareki? I remember you crying once because Gareki decided to go to a summer camp you didn’t go to, but only after he was away, so that you wouldn’t destroy his anticipation.” His boss took another sip of coffee.

“That would have been unfair”, Yogi said, playing with Gareki’s soft hair, “I decided myself that I didn’t want to go, when I would have insisted on Gareki staying with me…” He shook his head. 

Takahashi-san set the cup down again. “Gareki called the very same evening only going on how much he missed you, not even losing a word about missing us. We got him back after a week, even though it was planned to be for three weeks, because both of you were so miserable. You didn’t even react like that when your twin went on a summer camp for three weeks.” He laughed softly. “You two hit of right when you met, when you were just a toddler you were already always looking after Gareki. You were crying every time we had to take him home and said you wanted to come with us… on more than six occasions we actually did that”, he shook his head, “Inseparable. Gareki’s third word was actually your name… maybe it was even his first conscious one.” He leaned back against the backrest. “When we thought he had died, we were afraid we would lose you as well, but you declared that you would destroy Kafka.” He smiled softly. “I think you knew even back then that he wasn’t really gone. You only started saying ‘Gareki was’ instead of ‘Gareki is’ in your late teens, only after you decided to become a detective and not even then always.”

Yogi looked embarrassed at the police president. Had he really done all of that? How would they ever accept him when they declared that they were boyfriends…? He could actually feel his posture slumping. That meant that his happiness was only short living again? He couldn’t risk Gareki’s happiness! A warm hand was put on his forehead, Gareki looked concerned up. “What’s up, Yogi? You’re shaking.” Yogi shook his head, he couldn’t concern Gareki with his worries, he had to be strong. Had to be a reasonable adult. Oddly enough Gareki was actually still proficient in hand to hand combat. He was lying on the living room floor, Gareki sitting on him, pinning him to the ground. “It’s obviously not nothing. Tell me.” 

“It’s perso-“

“I’m your personal agenda.” Gareki leaned dangerously low. “Now spill it.”

Yogi closed his eyes in defeat. “What if I’m not good enough for you?” he mumbled softly, only for Gareki to hear waiting for the humiliating laugh, the cocky reply. Anything. “What if I can’t give you what you deserve?”

“You are an idiot. A complete one”, Gareki answered softly. “When you aren’t enough then what am I? The only person in this house who hasn’t accomplished anything but giving everybody grieve? You are a cop, and a good one that is with a heart made of pure gold and a smile brighter than the sun. You saved my life.” Gareki sat up, pulling him into a sitting position and hugged him tightly. “If you aren’t enough than my expectations are much too high.”

“You’re still young!” Yogi exclaimed softly, “I don’t think you should make such a claim, Gareki. It’s-“ 

Gareki pressed him even tighter for a short moment. “I love you. I want to settle down with you and raise kittens”, he interrupted the older male. “Don’t tell me what I feel isn’t real… I- after everything I heard I fell in love with you twice. Please don’t talk down on yourself.” Yogi couldn’t believe that. How could he? “Yogi?” Gareki asked softly.

“That makes two of us, Kurochin…” Somehow, Gareki pressured him softly to the dinner table. 

The police president looked at Yogi with calm eyes. “Can I ask you when your last evaluation was?” 

“When you go into an unit like mine where everyone is broken on way or another there are no evaluations”, he answered without thinking leaning slightly more into Gareki’s comforting strokes. 

“They should have some”, Takahashi-san talked back. “I’m sure they are established.”

Yogi looked at him for a short moment. “We can’t trust, we still try to get the mole out of our department. Besides, I don’t think I ever had another one after the first one. I was normally undercover for them or in hospital because of minor injuries…” Only then, Yogi’s eyes shot open in a haste. “I didn’t think!” 

“As soon as Kafka is destroyed I’ll transfer you closer to me. Until I can be sure, you’re fit for normal duty again. I can’t pull you out now, when Kafka already has moles so close to your unit.” He shook his head, “Where do you want to go afterwards?” 

Yogi seemed pensive. “Homicide most likely. I can’t think of anything closer to my current field, they’ll just be smaller.” 

Gareki’s father didn’t seem to like that one bit, but still nodded. “Maybe something new would do you some good, Yogi. There are a bunch of less dangerous departments… in the homicide one you’ll meet a murderer every other day and you can’t really save anyone because the victims are already dead.” Maybe there also was the fact that Takahashi-san didn’t want to know how Gareki would react when Yogi got hurt or worse.

But the young detective only shook his head. “Stop talking about such serious things!” Mayu-san decided as she set the first plate filled with delicious food down. “Right, Ga-“ she stopped blinking at him curiously. “Is that a hickey?” Yogi’s eyes widened in surprise and his gaze snapped to Gareki, sure, he had left a mark in the night, but he hadn’t been aware that it had been visible. Gareki’s hand snapped up covering the tender spot on his neck. “That’s not even your shirt is it? It’s Yogi’s”, she then observed and turned around went back to the kitchen to get another plate.

Gareki threw Yogi an apologetic gaze, but Yogi shook his head and smiled softly. “It’s probably more my fault than yours, Gareki”, he mumbled so low that only Kurochin could hear it. But he was already thinking how he could explain his actions. 

The police president raised an eyebrow. “I think that answered my question from earlier. You could at least have mentioned that the two of you were already dating, Gareki, we were guessing who of you would confess first. So who was it?”

Yogi blushed brightly. Their confession of love hadn’t been a conventional one by any means. Clothes had already been falling; heavy breathing had already been the only noise in his flat. Not a conventional confession by any means. Had Gareki even realized it? Had he even heard him? He bit on his lip. It probably was the worst first confession of love he could have given Gareki. It could even count as a confession out of desire instead of love- “Yogi did”, Gareki answered throwing him a curious look. “He never stopped loving Gareki after all… though he only confessed after he kissed me that’s the wrong way around I think…” He grabbed for Yogi’s hand to squeeze it softly underneath the table. 

“He loves you as well I hope”, Gareki’s father responded, “and not just the memories of Gareki.” 

“Of course I love him. I was already in love with Gareki, but I still fell for Kurochin. I even felt guilty about it for weeks!” he defended himself with narrowed eyebrows. How dared Takahashi-san to even raise that point. 

“I was just joking, Yogi”, the police president said softly, calming, “I never meant to offend you. Why are you just so jumpy, Yogi? Would you like to spend the night here? I’m sure Gareki wouldn’t mind sharing his bed with you again.” He smiled kindly at him and Yogi shook his head. 

This was a test right? “I- I don’t have any clothes here, besides I really don’t think Gareki would appreciate me-“ Yes, what exactly? Being in his life again? That wasn’t right. “taking away the time with his family.” He settled for that even though it hurt. Gareki had always been like family. 

Mayu-san appeared in the doorframe again. “I don’t think Gareki would mind, look at his confused expression, Yogi.” The young detective’s gaze wandered to his boyfriends beautiful face. 

“Don’t excuse yourself with me, Yogi”, Gareki said and held Yogi’s hand tightly in his. “You don’t have to stay, but I’d share my bed with you without even a single second thought.” 

Yogi shook his head. “I- I can’t stay here, Gareki! Can’t you see I’m intruding? It’s your home?” He freed his hands softly. “I just came because you felt bad, darling, I shouldn’t have come. I should have stopped you. I shouldn’t have allowed you to go do you understand? It’s my fault. I was asked to keep an eye on you.”

Gareki blinked confused, his parents had stilled what they did. “You felt guilty?” Gareki’s father asked with an odd sound in his voice leading Yogi’s eyes snap to him.

“What did you think? I am guilty! You asked me to take care of Gareki. And I failed. I failed. How can you even be kind to me?” He shut his eyes tightly. That was it. His verdict. 

Mayu-san sat down next to him looking at him with concerned eyes. “We never even thought you could feel responsible. I’m sorry. We are sorry, Yogi. You were still a child, you couldn’t have changed anything.” She leaned forward and hugged him tightly. “You’re carrying the guilt you shouldn’t carry around. That’s what Miu-chan meant when she said you were jumpy and sometimes even moody. You poor boy.” 

Yogi’s eyes widened softly. “You see? There is nothing against you sharing my bed in this house, Yogi!” Gareki mentioned, sounding so happy. Yogi blinked, teares in his eyes. How could they be so forgiving? 

“I probably should make sure that everyone in you unit gets an evaluation after Christmas, but be sure about one thing, Yogi: Whatever the outcome might be, it only takes affect after Kafka. So don’t you dare lying.” He leaned back in his chair. “Gareki’s disappearance was more my fault than yours, Yogi. We beat us up about it, we almost split because of it, we don’t know how we can say ‘I’m sorry’ to Gareki now. Don’t let us taint your relationship with Gareki. You’d both be very unhappy with it. Sleep here tonight, I think you left clothes here in summer. It’s all washed by now and we had actually asked Gareki to take it with him yesterday, but he forgot and was rather concerned about you just living on breakfast, because you can’t cook anything else.” He smiled oddly. “But I would ask you to keep your hands to yourself as long as the two of you are sleeping here, the walls are a bit clairaudient after all.” 

Yogi blushed slightly. “We’re not sleeping with each other until after Gareki becomes 18. He’s-“ he paused, “Even though he already is old enough to have intercourses like that, I would like to wait a bit.” Because ‘he’s underage’ wouldn’t be an argument. Not a real one at least. 

Gareki’s mother smiled softly. “Right, you’re twenty one already. You probably already had experiences in that field…” She smiled kindly. “Maybe you should leave that up to Gareki though, he probably hasn’t had experiences in these fields.” 

“Yeah, I figured”, Yogi said almost distracted by thoughts that didn’t quite fit together. Gareki was still a bit confused, but since Yogi seemed to be better now he decided to ask later. His parents just smiled relieved. 

It was almost midnight, when they had finally been able to settle comfortable down in Gareki’s much too soft bed, at least for Yogi’s taste. But he liked how comfortable Gareki seemed all cuddled up against him and the enchanting smell of the bed. It was just then when Gareki finally asked his question. “What did you mean earlier?” 

Yogi opened his eyes again, looking at him pensively. “What do you mean?” 

“When you said you said you figured that I didn’t have experiences with sex.” Gareki snuggled in his neck. The soft breathing tickled a bit.

“About that? It’s not hard to figure out somebody is a virgin when you sleep with them.” He planted a careful kiss on Gareki’s hair. “That’s why I was so concerned this morning. I wanted you to connect making love to something beautiful and caring.” He yawned softly. “Love you, Kurochin.”

“Love you too”, Gareki answered, but he was already falling asleep. Yogi smiled and closed his eyes again. 

~*~*~

Yogi was surprised how early he was awake and also about his rested and peaceful state of mind. He watched Gareki sleeping tranquilly next to him until his stomach complained. He could help Mayu-san with breakfast he concluded lazily as he slipped out of the bed without waking Gareki up. He really could do that, Gareki was still asleep after all and even though he was a guest that shouldn’t be a problem now.

He tapped down the wooden hallway, already knowing that he knew the house probably better than Gareki. Yogi smiled softly. His angel would catch up soon though. Of course, he would. As soon as he would take a break from his studies at least. The young detective smiled to himself. Gareki was just perfect. Always striving for something. He couldn’t do that. 

The kitchen door was opened by him and he was already ready to wish Mayu-san a beautiful morning when he realized nobody was there. His gaze landed on the clock and he realized why. It wasn’t even eight o’clock and it was Christmas morning. Nobody in their right mind would be awake already.

He shrugged softly with his shoulders. There probably wasn’t much too lose when he started with breakfast. Therefore, he opened up the fridge and pulled food out. The pan was on the shelves with the rest of the cookware on a shelf, but it wasn’t a problem to get it down. 

~*~*~

It wasn’t that much later Mayu-san came into the kitchen, looking at him with a surprised expression. “Merry Christmas!” Yogi greeted happily, “I hope you don’t mind that I already started on breakfast, but don’t worry I’ll clean afterwards!” 

“Merry Christmas, Yogi!” she answered then and shook her head in amusement. “Why should I mind when you take over some of my work? And don’t worry about the cleaning, just put the things you used in the dishwasher.” She looked at the big plate of bacon and scrambled eggs. “Gareki always praised your breakfast, would you mind if I try it before the others wake up?” 

“Of course not, Mayu-san! Though I believe Gareki was just happy that I was able to cook at least one meal”, he laughed softly. “Gareki was so annoyed by the take outs he asked whether he was allowed to cook four days after moving in.” 

Mayu-san didn’t seem to be any less curious about it and took a slice of bacon. “That’s really good, Yogi. Don’t let anyone tell you something else, my dear, I was just curious because Gareki mentioned that your breakfast was better than mine.” A kind smile was on her lips. “But I have to agree, your breakfast really is delicious.” Her gaze wandered to the clock, “I’ll start with setting the table.” 

She moved to a kitchen cabinet and pulled out cutely with a Christmas theme decorated plates and cutlery. Yogi bit on his lips to keep himself from voicing it out. His boyfriend’s mother didn’t tell him he was a girl at heart as well. Not after he had topped her son. Not after that. 

And then he was alone again. But not for long, Gareki tapped into the kitchen. Still sleepy, rubbing his eyes cutely. “There you are, Yogi”, he mumbled and hugged Yogi almost shyly. “I missed you.”

Yogi embraced him softly and pressed a soft kiss on Gareki’s nose. “Merry Christmas, darling. How did you sleep?” 

“Good, until you decided to leave my side. What’s for breakfast?” Gareki was so sleepy, so adorable, so fantastinc, so perfect. He probably hadn’t even realized he had sounded flirty. His beloved boyfriend. “Yogi? You’re not saying anything, just starring, is there something wrong?”

So compassionate as well. “No”, Yogi mumbled and pressed an almost butterfly like kiss on Gareki’s lips. “I was just thinking about how much I love you.”

Gareki smiled softly. “I do hope so. Because any other reason to be in a relationship with me would be plain stupid.”

Yogi laughed softly. “That’s probably right, Kurochin.” He loosened the embrance again. “I’ll tend to the breakfast, could you be so nice and help your mother out? Who knows what they think we’re doing in the kitchen…” It was nothing more than a soft suggestion, but Gareki nodded his head. 

“But just for the record: I love you too, Yogi”, he said before turning around and walking out of the door. Yogi couldn’t help but smile brightly. 

~*~*~

Yogi really didn’t feel like he should let go of Gareki’s delicate, pale hand ever again. He wanted to protect him from all the bads of the world, but Gareki didn’t need his protection. The teen was probably more skilled in hand-to-hand combat then he ever would be and he had realized that even though Gareki was still affected by the wound, he was able to send him on the gym mats with ease. Only Tsukumo-chan was a small challenge but he wasn’t the clear fighter he once was. There were underhanded methods that even made Tsukumo-chan easy to send falling without touching her anywhere near indecent. He should have realized back then that it was Gareki. “Whatever it is, stop beating yourself over it”, Gareki surprised him and pressed his hand for a split second. “It’s Christmas after all.”

“I was just thinking that I should have realized earlier that the two persons I love more than everything are the same person”, Yogi said softly and watched Gareki’s beautiful eyes widen in surprise. 

“Well, I told you you seemed similar. Told your father as well, but he didn’t recognize me either. I don’t think it’s easy to recognize a person who you think is dead and haven’t seen for ten years, idiot.” He paused for a second. “Though I suppose you’re my idiot.” 

Yogi nodded agreeing. He was all Gareki’s after all. And Gareki was all his. That was the best Christmas present he could hope for. He leaned forwards, over to Gareki, pressing a firm kiss on the enchanting lips. “Only because you’re my angel, Gareki”, he whispered in Gareki’s ear. 

Gareki looked funny at him. “I’m no angel. But you know what? I really think it’s really going to be a good Christmas when you get into your car now so that we won’t be late for lunch and Christmas gifts.” Yogi winced softly.

“I just wanted to be nice, Gareki…” 

Gareki just pulled him down enough to plant one last short kiss on Yogi’s lips before he went to the car, waiting for the detective to open it. “I know, come on now. It’s cold out here.” Yogi couldn’t deny his request and so Gareki put a bag on the backseat before seating himself. Just when the second safety belt clicked close he started the engine.

~*~*~

Miu wanted to meet this new boyfriend of her brother. She just needed to. But Yogi seemed to be a bit late. Which frankly annoyed the student more than anything. When she finally heard the door open and turned around, she halted. Raven black hair, bluish grey eyes. Her mind would be screaming Gareki at her, but Gareki was de- Yogi winked at the young adult with twinkling eyes. Gareki nodded softly. And Miu realized two things. Whoever he was, he had taken the burden off Yogi’s mind and he was loved more than any other person Yogi had ever loved romantically. She turned around deciding to let them play. 

“Gareki-kun, Yogi!” her mother said happily and hugged them tightly, “Welcome and merry Christmas, sweethearts.” She wondered whether she had heard and seen right. Her mother seemed to know the teen. She had called him Gareki and hugged him like he already was a part of their family after all. Her thoughts stopped. “Come here for a moment, Miu-chan! You haven’t met Gareki-kun since he’s back, didn’t you?”

“Gareki? I don’t think I have had the pleasure to meet the boy who stole my brother’s heart. My name is Miumari, but it’s fine to call me Miu.” She reached out to offer her hand in a more formal way of greeting.

Gareki took it and smiled at her somewhat delightful. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Miumari”, the teen answered softly and there was something in his eyes that was exactly the same like the little boy she lost as friend once. “You’re the first one not assuming I can suddenly remember their names just because I’m back.”

She almost shrugged. “Just because you look and sound like Garechin, doesn’t mean you are Garechin.” She couldn’t be rude to the one that made her brother so happy.

Yogi bit on his lip. “I haven’t told you that they are the same person, but he lost his memories, have I?” 

She blinked in realization. “You haven’t but you told me you loved him more than Garechin. You can’t love a person more than you love a person, if that makes any sense.” She then looked at the teen in front of her. “You grew a lot, Gareki. Finally fulfilled your goal of being taller than me, mh?”

“Tha- that’s because he’s both Kurochin and Gareki. You know he’s like the person I love most twice. That has to count more than just love him like I loved Gareki!” Gareki who had already heard that line of argument frowned softly and took a quick look at Yogi’s mother. She was more than delighted.

“When is the marriage?” she suddenly asked in the middle of Yogi’s and Miu’s childish argument. 

Gareki’s eyes widened in shock. “I’m not marrying Yogi until I finish my education!” The blush spreading on his cheeks then was of a dark claret. He really shouldn’t have said that.

The playful dispute between the siblings stilled. “Never changing, even with memory loss, I see”, Miu ended and smiled at him kindly. “I’m happy you’re back, though I won’t be able to call you Garechin when you will go to class with me… A shame, you always got so adorably annoyed by it.”

Gareki blinked. Why weren’t they annoyed by him even thinking like that? He looked at Yogi who had never looked as happy as he looked now. “Apropos education”, Yogi mumbled softly and pulled the teen into a soft embrace, “What are you going to study anyway?” 

“That’s a secret” Gareki answered and Yogi winced, “You’ll find out soon enough anyway. I finish High School probably around summer maybe a bit earlier when I keep on studying like I am… I’m able to go to courses with age mates after the break.” Yogi blinked curiously. He didn’t know that. “I think I’m going to fail terribly the first months, but I’m really good in science!” 

Yogi caressed his hair ever so softly. “Nobody accused you of anything, Gareki, and I for my part believe you’ll do perfectly fine. Because there isn’t a brighter person on this world than you.” 

“I’m not that smart, idiot”, Gareki answered softly and looked up at him slightly annoyed. “And you know, I’m no pet, Yogi. As much as I appreciate the sentiment, I’m not your pet either nor am I a child, and I sure hope you don’t see me as one.” Yogi pulled his hand away again faster than Gareki could realize. When Yogi opened his mouth he interrupted him almost nonchalant. “Next time just hug me, ‘k?” 

“Sure!” And Yogi smelled so good when he finally hugged him.

A sudden shrill beep interrupted their happiness. “Come in, be so nice and bring Gareki-kun to the table Yogi. The food will be served in a few minutes. Miu be a dear and help me out some.” Yogi’s mother and his sister left them alone and he slipped out of his thick winter coat and hung it on a hook before placing Gareki’s next to his. 

There was silence when they took of their shoes until Gareki apologized, “I shouldn’t have said that, it just slipped out.”

Yogi shook his head smiling brightly. “As long as you meant it, I don’t mind! Though it will take years until I can ask you. But education was always so important for your restless mind. Who am I to complain?” He kissed Gareki softly on the lips. “I don’t mind waiting. Marriage is just a way to make it official anyway. I would have been happy enough when you would never leave my side.” Gareki was irritated. That hadn’t been what he had meant. “C’mon! My mother’s cooking is almost as good as yours.” Yogi grabbed his hand and carefully helped him up, before pulling him along the hallway with almost no force at all. Just like holding hands. 

“Merry Christmas, sensei!” Gareki greeted Yogi’s father who already sat at the table excited. 

“Merry Christmas, Gareki-kun, Yogi. It’s been some time. How are you?” He asked. He looked tired.

So Gareki tried to be as cheerful as he could without being annoying. “I’m fine, the wound is just fine and my parents sent me to a doctor because of any single thing, it’s starting to become annoying. I’d love to come over to the hospital some time, but it’s even farer away than before”, he told him and never let go of Yogi’s hand. 

The doctor smiled at him. “I’m happy to hear that, but I was surprised to hear that you had been indeed right about knowing Yogi and me. It leads me to think about your situation. What if you’re not remembering because there are too many bad memories?” He shook his head. “It doesn’t really matter now, I was just wondering about that. It’s really good to see you two again, but we would have understood when you wanted to celebrate Christmas with your family, Gareki-kun.”

“But we’re going to celebrate with them tomorrow”, Gareki disagreed, “Today we’re celebrating here. I haven’t thanked you for the invitation, so thank you very much.” Gareki said and bowed slightly. “Thank you for inviting a stray like me.”

“A person isn’t a stray”, Miu said when she came into the dining room carrying a plate filled with food and sat down next to her father. “Sit down, Gareki, you too Yogi. Mother is coming in just a moment.” 

And so Yogi sat down and pulled Gareki softly on the chair next to him. “First food then presents, like always?” he asked his father who nodded as response, “Where are the special ones?”

“Under the three already of course, what did you think?” his father answered amused. “We know how to keep our house clean after all.”

“I know that too”, Yogi mentioned slightly sullen, “My flat is cleaner than ever since Gareki moved in… though it’s sad that he moved out so soon again. Which reminds me, I’ll be back in a sec, I forgot the presents at the door.” He stood up and stepped out of the dining room again. Gareki stayed back. He hadn’t realized either. 

“Yogi mentioned that you would be looking for a flat share close to university. Is that still so? Because my flat mate moves out by the end of the semester.” 

Gareki looked at her, seemingly at a loss. “I don’t know what my parents are thinking about it and as long as I study I am depending on them after all…” Because that would be the only problem with it, he could see. “Personally I wouldn’t mind living with you.”

Miu looked at him oddly. “I don’t think your parents would mind. You’re sleeping with my brother, not with me after all.” Yogi’s father seemed to choke for a split moment. 

“I’m not sleeping with Yogi”, Gareki mumbled embarrassed, becoming red again. 

The student looked at him, grinning. “You never become anything less than cute, no matter how old you get. When you don’t take care of yourself Yogi will seduce you with underhanded tricks one day.” 

“Yogi decided he wouldn’t sleep with me until I’m eighteen, Miu”, he countered her teasing. “I’m old enough for more than cuddling.” 

She smiled. “At least you see it like that. Ask your parents for me will you? It’d be fun to move in with somebody I know I can trust already.” 

“Since when?” Yogi’s father interrupted them right then and clarified what he meant almost immediately. “Since when are you in a relationship with Yogi?”

Gareki seemed slightly flustered. “Three days…”

“Congratulations then, Gareki-kun. Nevertheless, it’s still too early to go anywhere near more intimate contact than kisses. Yogi waited ten years for you, what’s a few months longer?” he asked and looked at Miu with strict a strict expression. “Leave them alone, sweetheart, Yogi is responsible in his own way.” 

“That he is”, said Yogi’s mother who just came in with the seemingly last plate filled with delicious food, “Especially since Kurochin had moved in, darling. You haven’t seen how they actually split tasks and Yogi actually did his always on time. A shame that Gareki moved out, I haven’t seen the flat that tidy since Yogi has moved in… You aren’t moving back in again, are you?” 

The teen shook his head. “As much as I’d love to, my parents live much closer to school and I think I should get used to a normal way of life before I move back in. Besides I can visit Yogi as often as I want, he gave me his key after all. So he better keeps at least the living room clean, but he isn’t using that room much anyway.” The woman had set the plate on the table and looked at Gareki with interest. “Why isn’t he back anyway? It cannot take that long.”

“He’s probably appreciating the tree”, Yogi’s mother answered.

“Tree?” 

“The Christmas tree, I mean.”

Gareki stood up silently, “I’ll go to him.” And with that he was already out of the door. Wandering down the hallway to look for a lit room. He even saw one almost immediately, the doors had glass in them making the light fall onto an even bigger part of the dark hallway. He stepped up to the door and peeked into the living room. There sure was a beautiful Christmas tree, a whole lot of presents and Yogi. The blonde haired detective looked at the tree with a melancholic expression. Soundless Gareki opened the door. “Yogi?” he asked into the silence, “What are you doing in here?”

The older male looked up at him with a soft expression. “Come here for a second, Gareki”, Yogi asked of him and opened his arms to hug Gareki. The teen stepped soundlessly to Yogi and wrapped his arms around the older man who hugged back. 

For a short moment they just were.

“What are you doing here, everybody is ready to eat”, Gareki breathed into Yogi’s ear. 

“I’m thinking… what’s if this year is the last time I see the tree? Did I appreciate Christmas enough?” Yogi mumbled back. “I don’t want it to be the last time, but what if something happens and everything changes again?” His words were so small, so delicate… Gareki pulled him carefully down and planted a tender kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“You don’t know what’s your last day, that’s why everybody does his best to live his life to the fullest, right?” Gareki leaned slightly against Yogi, “Maybe it’s not my place, but I’ll tell you anyway: Stop looking back. Live for the present and the future, not for the past.” 

Yogi’s grip around his waist tightened. “I know that, but it’s what keeps me going. I’m too close to give up now.”

Gareki’s voice was nothing more than a whisper in his ears. “After Kafka, I’ll be still there for you. Will I be enough to keep you going?”

“I think so. Why shouldn’t a perfect angel like you be enough for me? Besides, with what your father said I’ll probably visit a psychologist on a weekly basis. So let me rephrase my answer, Gareki: If you won’t be enough nothing will be enough.” Gareki could feel his every heartbeat. 

“Idiot… I’ll make sure I’ll be able to help you then…” Gareki mumbled and softly pushed Yogi a bit away before taking Yogi’s hand in his. “Let’s go for lunch, I’m hungry.” Yogi couldn’t quite understand how Gareki could be so beautifully innocent and bright at the same time.

But he let himself be pulled with him. 

Because Gareki was everything he ever wished for and more. He just didn’t want to lose him. 

The lunch was normal, the food more than brilliant as always, the dialog easy and easy enough to follow even though Gareki didn’t knew most of the persons they were talking about. Sometimes they kept telling amusing anecdotes over people just to explain Gareki what kind of person they were talking about. 

Yogi kept smiling. He loved his family and Gareki and he just felt like he hadn’t spent enough time with both of them. 

Sometime after the dessert his hand had just slipped on Gareki’s knew. His thumb drew small circles on the material of the clothing. He could feel Gareki’s body warmth on his hands. Gareki didn’t mind. The teen even leaned slightly against Yogi who was somewhat relieved his family was as accepting as it was. 

“We should probably go to the living room”, his father then said and Yogi looked at how Gareki nodded before he even seemed to be willing to stand up. 

Gareki sat up straight again and Yogi sighed softly at the feeling of loss. The teen looked at him and nodded softly agreeing. “The couch will be a better place to cuddle”, Miu mentioned at their antics, “Besides it’s not like you won’t sleep here tonight.”

Right, he had drunken a few glasses of wine. It was nothing beyond a slight tingle in his fingertips, but –nevertheless- too much to drive safely. “I know, I know, Miu. We still have Gareki’s bag in the car though.” He shook his head. “I’ll get it later on.” He stood up and followed his family out of the room, Gareki’s hand clamped in his tightly. 

Not even a minute later they sat in front of the couch. So close, Gareki almost sat onto his lap and he couldn’t think anything else, but how right it felt. His hand wandered around Gareki’s waist, pulling him even a bit closer. The detective couldn’t comprehend the way his heart beat so vivid. “I’d say Gareki-kun get’s to open the first present”, his father’s voice ripped him out of his almost trance. 

“But I’m just a guest, you shouldn’t-“ Yogi pressed him closer for a short second, leading him to shut up. 

“You really should treat yourself as a part of this family as well, Gareki”, he mumbled softly, “Don’t forget, this family had their hand in raising you as well. Even when we wouldn’t be as involved as we are now, you’d still be a part of this family.” Gareki nodded softly and Yogi pressed a kiss on his temple.

“Which one do you want to open first?” the doctor then asked. 

“Anything will be fine”, Gareki answered and looked more on his lap than up.

Yogi pulled his hand slightly away and pushed Gareki forwards. “Go on just grab one of yours and open it, Kurochin. I don’t know about you but I got a bit tired by just sitting around.” He grinned brightly and encouraging at the teen, it wouldn’t do when Gareki just stayed shy around them. 

Gareki then stood up, but Yogi almost immediately pulled him back down. “I’ll give you mine first, ‘k? You’ll probably won’t be able to decide otherwise or something.” With that Yogi stood up walked to a present pile and pulled out a perfectly wrapped gift. “Knowing that you’d probably kill me of I bought more clothes, I just stuck with something I thought you would enjoy.” He pressed a soft kiss on Gareki’s forehead. “Merry Christmas, Gareki.” 

The teen stared up at him with wonder in his eyes. “Thank you.”

“No need. But I’ll go to get the present you got for me now!” He said happily and went to another pile. Maybe that was the signal. Because suddenly everybody seemed to get one. Gareki looked at the present for a short moment, before his fingers carefully ripped the adhesive tape off. A thin book slipped onto his lap together with an envelope. He flipped the book open just as Yogi took place next to him again. 

“A play?” he asked softly.

“Quite a famous one”, Yogi answered slightly amused, “I guess you don’t find these kinds of books at home. The envelope is part of the present, not just a card by the way.” His eyes twinkled. How could Gareki be just so adorable? He smiled softly to himself as he opened his gift. A purple box bared itself under his hands. 

He opened the box almost nervously; a beautiful purple bracelet with golden stones as lining was uncovered. Yogi took it out of the box and tied it around his wrist. “That’s beautiful”, he said as he mustered the thick leather bracelet. “Thank you, Gareki.” 

“You’re welcome”, Gareki mumbled and looked at the tickets in his hands. “Does that mean you’ll go on a date with me?” 

Yogi blinked in surprise. “If it’s a date, throw a dinner in, Gareki. I actually bought the tickets before… us. I didn’t quite think you’d appreciate getting double presents from me when already everybody from the department got you something, plus my family and plus yours…”

“Everybody from the department?” the teen asked in irritation. “Why?”

“Because we wanted you to feel welcome! Even Akari-sensei got something for you”, Yogi smiled brightly. “It’s just small things. I asked them for that because you’d feel guilty otherwise…” He shook his head. “Go on, open them!” 

Gareki would be more than delighted, he hoped. 

~*~*~

In the end, Gareki sat on Yogi’s lap, surrounded by books and other small things, like sweets and cards. Yogi had his own fair share of presents, his hands holding Gareki slightly down as he texted on his phone a quick ‘Thank you’ message with lots and lots of smileys. Littering and drowning the message in it.

Gareki leaned again the adult, who seemed just a slight bit happier than usual. “You’re drunk, aren’t you?” Gareki mumbled when Yogi nuzzled in his neck and let his mobile drop to the ground.

“Just a bit tipsy, Gareki, don’t worry. My head is clear enough to be held responsible for my actions. Why do you ask?” Was Gareki bothered by it?

“I wanted to ask whether you had ‘Thank you’ cards at home as well. I think you need your brain to truthfully answer me.” Yogi laughed softly.

“Of course, I have some.” He inhaled Gareki’s smell deeply. “I have quite a collection; do you plan on writing one for everybody?” Gareki nodded and leaned against him drowsily.

~*~*~

Yogi loved his room. Being able to share the room with Gareki once more made it just so much better. The high bookshelves filled with all different kinds of novels had almost immediately erected Gareki’s interest, but Yogi had only been outside shortly enough for him to scout a few surprises. Yogi had sorted his books after colour, so they were in complete disorder. Unpractical, Gareki thought, but he was already used to it. 

“Gareki, what are you doing?” Yogi surprised him from the door. “When you see anything interesting, feel free to take them with you.” He put Gareki’s bad on the bed and sat down. “It will be odd to sleep without you tomorrow night…”

The teen sat down on his lap and looked into his eyes. “I could spend tomorrow night with you as well. I need to write ‘Thank you’ cards in quite a quantity after all.” 

Yogi smiled. “That sounds like a dream.” Gareki leaned against Yogi’s shoulder and closed his eyes for a moment. 

“I should get ready for bed”, he then said, “Can you tell me where the bathroom is located?” Yogi nodded slowly. 

“I’ll bring you to it.” Gareki didn’t seem to like to leave his warm embrace. But he did and so Yogi left the comfy spot on his bed. Gareki had already taken his bag and seemed to be only waiting for Yogi when he took Gareki’s smaller hand in his to lead him along the hallway.

He knocked softly and nobody answered so he stepped in and turned the light on. “Miu and I share this one when we’re visiting for holidays. Now that you’re thrown into the mix it’s probably better to knock, don’t you think?” He smiled softly. “I’ll get ready as well. Come in.” 

Gareki stepped into the bath and opened his bad with ever so skilled fingers. Yogi wondered slightly how Gareki would be in bed with some practice, but shook his head almost immediately again, his thoughts should stay dece-

A shirt made its way to the ground, Gareki’s shirt. “What are you doing?!”

The teen looked at him in irritation. “Taking a shower. Why are you blushing? There is nothing on my body you haven’t seen already.” And kept on undressing himself. Yogi blushed anyway.

“I’ll close the door, though.” Nobody else had to see his boyfriend like this. Gareki nodded, but didn’t stop taking off his clothes for a second. “Do you mind if I come in?”

“Why should I?” Gareki asked and turned his back to him before carefully stepping into the big shower. “You’re the one with the high morals. For all we know I could be a thief.”

“Sure, you are a thief. The thief of my heart.” Yogi said, starting to strip out of his clothes. Gareki placed his bottles on one side and opened the water tube. The water drops fell down on the pale body. And Yogi folded his clothes and put them on the low bathroom cabinet. “I’m coming in, Ga- re -ki.” 

Yogi stepped into the shower, approaching Gareki with a wicked expression. Before kissing him softly. “You’re a sob”, Gareki laughed softly as Yogi leaned down to kiss him. 

“Do you mind? You look so beautiful.” His hand slid down Gareki’s back. He couldn’t quite help his bodies reaction. But Gareki couldn’t himself either. He pressed up against Gareki when he turned the water cold. 

Gareki shuddered under the sudden cold water. “Idiot”, Gareki said. “Make it warm again.” Yogi started to kiss down his neck. Suddenly Yogi stilled and bit down. The teen hissed softly in pain. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I don’t want it to lead to more. I just want to be close.” Yogi whispered and bit softly into the earlobe. “I want to be much closer even…” He wrapped his arms loving around Gareki. “But I feel like I would pressure you into something, that you wouldn’t be ready, angel.” 

Gareki’s lips met his again. “What would a few months change?” he asked softly. “Why would it mean so much to you?” 

“I want this to be special…” Yogi answered and there was something in Gareki’s eyes that just made the moment perfect. 

A sudden pressing down of the door handle ripped them out of their world. “We’ll be finished soon, Miu!” Yogi answered suddenly blushing madly again. 

“Take all the time you need”, Miu blocked immediately, “Sorry to intrude!” 

But this short interruption lead them to actually resuming their shower as shower not as hopeless flirting place. Even with –once again- warm water. 

~*~*~

Yogi cuddled close to Gareki, nuzzling into the calmly sleeping teen’s neck. The sleeping clothes seemed to tease his hands by slipping up with every soft movement and somehow he felt like all he was doing was pulling Gareki’s clothes back down. Nevertheless, it didn’t cloud his mode. He wanted to celebrate next year with Gareki too. They were now after all the time together again. Yogi bit onto his bottom lip. He hoped so much that Gareki wouldn’t remember anymore, whatever information could hide in his pretty head.

He pulled the smaller body a bit closer before finally being able to catch some sleep.

~*~*~

Yogi wasn’t quite sure but somehow the morning was noisy and pure chaos. He didn’t like chaos. Miu left the house even before them, telling them that she had to get ready because there was still a Christmas party she had to get ready for. She reminded Gareki to ask his parents when she hugged him goodbye and wished Yogi luck for the afternoon and also told him how much she hoped they would be able to meet up again before New Year. 

The detective helped Gareki to put all his gifts safely into a bag after he had finished his which frankly weren’t so many since he had exchanged gifts with co-workers already the day before his vacations began. Gareki had been delighted to see the purple bracelet on Yogi’s wrist again, whereas Yogi had just pressed a quick kiss on his nose. Yes, it was somewhat hectic. But somehow it was just right. 

Just one thing was still missing, but that really couldn’t be changed anymore. Not by him at the very least. Yogi decided to just love what he had even more. 

Therefore, he leaned to Gareki and kissed him deeply in the middle of the task. Gareki didn’t seem to mind though.

~*~*~

Lunch with Gareki’s family was somewhat homier than the day before. The dialog came easier and somewhere along the way Yogi started to talk with Gareki’s father about office organisation and time management of all things. Gareki hadn’t quite see that develop, so had he already packed the things he would need for staying with Yogi. The book he wanted to work on as well as writing materials, since he still had more than enough clothes at Yogi’s.

So he was somehow surprised by this turnabout. But it probably wasn’t such a big surprise. Even though Yogi’s flat wasn’t really all that clean before he had moved in, there had been a clear organisation. An organisation he had tidied up because Yogi sometimes just came from work, ate, showered and actually fell into the bed. “You like that kind of things, don’t you? Your books are even sorted after their colour”, he disrupted their dialog softly and sat down next to Yogi again. 

“I… really enjoyed coming home to a clean home, but I wasn’t quite able to acquire it on my own, I guess”, Yogi answered him almost sounding carelessly. 

Gareki leaned against him. “I can move back in any time, but that would be just teasing you.” It didn’t quite matter anymore. His parents knew he was in love with Yogi. Why should they try to hide it? 

Yogi winced softly. “I’d rather have both of us to give our very best right now. You getting perfect grades in school, like you should get and me catching Kafka so I will be able to see forward to another Christmas with you.” 

The teen hugged him tightly. “What do you mean, Yogi?” Gareki’s father asked slowly.

“As long as I fight Kafka I gamble with my life. What else?” Yogi looked clearly too comfortable with it, Takahashi-san decided quickly.

“I never thought I would do Gareki a big favour by getting you in a normally safe office. But that only adds to the advantage, you being an organized person as well”, he mentioned, “Sadly the work generally isn’t as interesting as it is to be on the field… Though it is as important.” Yogi nodded. He knew that. “Maybe I’ll be able to win you with the advantage of the job one day.” Takahashi-san’s eyes twinkled slightly and Yogi laughed softly. 

Life was good.

~*~*~

Yogi and Gareki sat in front of the TV this evening, both with a cup of hot coca in their hands. Enjoying their evening. Enjoying the shared closeness. The detective didn’t need to know Gareki to know that the teen didn’t quite like the television, even though documentaries were running up and down. He had turned his back to the TV and bedded his head on Yogi’s lap after he had put his cup on the small table.

He was just listening to the talking voice, not seeing. While Yogi was watching it almost silently. But when he realized Gareki was nodding off he switched the TV of. Gareki’s eyes opened again by the change in noise. “Let’s go to bed”, Yogi said, smiling, “You’re already half asleep.” 

Gareki yawned softly. “I can’t understand how you can stay up so ridiculously long. I’m always the first one to fall asleep…” 

“Practice, you’ll learn as soon as you write your first exams”, Yogi talked back softly. “Maybe, at least. But knowing you, you would treasure the chance for education and learn on a regular basis instead of just learning when tests are approaching…” He shook his head. “Let’s go to bed”, he repeated his suggestion softly. This time Gareki sat up. “It’ll be a long day if you want to write a ‘Thank you’ card for everybody on time.” 

Gareki looked at him with an odd expression. “I don’t quite believe you waited for the last few days to learn all the stuff…” He shook his head. “Maybe the last revision, but not the actual learning process.” 

Yogi looked at him with an amused expression, “You might be right, but at the same time wrong as well, sweetheart.” He stood up, smiling brightly. 

“Don’t give me pet names, stay with Kurochin or Gareki. I’m no girl.” Gareki complained to him. And his answer was a soft kiss on his nose. 

~*~*~

Yogi watched Gareki writing the cards diligent with the beautiful and discreet pen Tsukumo-chan had bought. Though it felt more like the list Gareki had written as checklist was never ending. He didn’t want to intrude or destroy Gareki’s concentration, so he pulled out his agenda and a bunch of different coloured pens to finally organize it once more.

He kinda missed having a writing desk.

Between the flipping through pages and writing down plans, highlighting vacations and free days, he somehow lost track of time until he could feel Gareki breathing down his neck. Literally. He closed the pen and looked up at the teen. “Are you already finished?”

“Almost I needed a break, my handwriting got sloppy. Nobody wants a sloppy card.” He studied the year planer Yogi still had opened before he asked, “Why do you take an extended weekend on my birthday and don’t have a free day around your own birthday?” 

“Hm? I don’t take my own birthday of, it’s a Tuesday after all. I’ll just celebrate with my parents on the weekend if they’ve got time.” Yogi laughed softly. “Don’t tell me you’ll spare an afternoon for me, Kurochin.” His gaze wandered to the clock. “What do we get for lunch?” 

“I’ll cook, I filled you fridge up at Monday after all. How did you even survive with an empty fridge? Breakfast all day long?” Gareki shook his head, smiling softly. “I hope it’s fine when I finally try out my favourite meal now, since you know I’m pretty much alive. If you go onto a guilt trip because it’s Gareki’s favourite meal we will have a very long talk ahead of us.” He leaned down and nuzzled into Yogi’s neck. “Let’s go to the cinema after your work, my treat. So make sure to be finished on time.”

Gareki loosened his semi-hug and turned around to go to the fridge. “You don’t like the cinema, Gareki.” 

“You do though, don’t you?” Gareki said, already pulling out ingredients he would need out of the fridge.

“Yeah, but-“

“That’s enough for me, Yogi”, Gareki interrupted him, slightly grinning. Yogi could be such an idiot, but he was his idiot.

Yogi didn’t start another complaint, sure it would be shot down again. Instead, he went and planed a bit further ahead. Plans for tomorrow were always a good thing to have.

~*~*~

It was the very same evening, Yogi leaned down, kissing Gareki softly. Gareki was all too willing to kiss back, even leaned up to catch Yogi’s lip a second time after the kiss ended. “You can come in too, you know that, don’t you?” Gareki asked when Yogi gave him the bag filled with cards. “My parents sure wouldn’t mind if you stayed for dinner.” 

“I still have to do something Kurochin. However, feel free to come over at any time. You still have the key, right?” 

Gareki nodded softly. “I’ll see you tomorrow”, he answered as he took the bag from Yogi and kissed him a last time before pulling out his keys. 

“Tomorrow?” Yogi asked him in surprise, but his only answer was an almost cheeky smile on Gareki’s face.

“Yeah, tomorrow.”

~*~*~

Yogi looked at the piling paperwork on his desk and started to sort it by categories almost unconsciously. Things only he had the authority to do, the paperwork he could share with Tsukumo-chan as soon as she was back with Hirato-san, the things that were wrongly on his desk and the things that could wait. He wanted to finish on time today, so organization was good. Gareki could, but shouldn’t wait at his flat. “What are you so organized today, Yogi”, a familiar voice asked him. “Did Gareki-kun move back in with you?”

“Hirato-san”, he acknowledged him, “No, he didn’t move back in, but he’s visiting whenever he wants to.” He looked back at the paperwork. “Where is Tsukumo-chan?” 

Hirato-san looked oddly interested at him. “Don’t tell me, you spent Christmas with him. What did the police president say about work?”

“We’re all getting a trip to a psychologist, but he’s keeping the team like it is until after Kafka. Whatever the outcome is, it will only affect us then. Can you get that around? Secretly to unit one as well?” Yogi answered lowly, only for Hirato-san to hear.

His superior nodded. “What about you?”

“He’ll keep me close afterwards, until I would be cleared again. I’ve no idea what he’s planning, but I think it’s because of Gareki as well. He seemed worried for me.” Yogi then looked at his paperwork. “I think that’s all that could concern you.” 

“I see”, Hirato-san answered, “Tsukumo-chan will be here in a minute, she needed to get something from the archives.”

Yogi nodded and concentrated himself back onto his paperwork, while Hirato-san went ‘socialising’ with the other detectives. Suddenly it got a bit louder, but Yogi didn’t care about it this time around. The department was safe after all. The place next to him was taken and somebody pushed a candy bar onto his paperwork. He muttered a soft ‘Thanks’ and put it aside for later. This was the last document, he wouldn’t take a break in between when it wasn’t for something important when an emergency could happen every minute of the day. He sighed contently and looked up when he put the documents all together. Tsukumo-chan sat across from him, reading a thick file, and Gareki sat next to him, looking distinctly bored and sullen. “G-Gareki?” he asked curious. “What are you doing here?”

Gareki looked at him. “What can’t I come to the department anymore?” He sounded oddly angry. “I was just handing out the ‘Thank you’ cards and wanted to greet you, but you didn’t even look at me. Is the paperwork so much more interesting than I?”

The detective blinked at the teenager. “I didn’t hear you, sorry. Of course, you can still come over, Gareki!” He stood up and embraced him tightly, “It’s good to see you, how are you? Did you sleep well?” He kissed him softly and whispered, “The bed is always so empty without you.”

Gareki smiled almost contently. “I’m well, I love the book you bought me… I’ll look forward to the play.”

Tsukumo-chan looked at them shocked. “Yogi? What are you doing with Gareki-kun?”

The teen blinked. “We’re just talking, Tsukumo-san.”

She shook her head. “He just kissed you, Gareki-kun. That’s not ‘just talking’!”

Gareki leaned over and kissed Yogi deeply. Yogi’s hand wandered up into the silken black hair and pulled him a little bit closer. When the kiss had ended and the males were panting slightly for air Gareki turned his head to Tsukumo-chan and asked, “Is it now fine?”

“Ow, now I feel used, Kurochin. Don’t be so heartless.” Yogi wined softly and nuzzled into Gareki’s neck. 

Tsukumo-chan’s eyes widened in realisation. “Congratulations”, she said, “You could have mentioned something about it, Yogi. I’m your partner, you can trust me.” They couldn’t quite read her emotions, Tsukumo-chan was always hard to read after all. 

Yogi smiled softly. “Thank you, it’s more of a recent development though.” Yogi looked at the clock with an assessing gaze. “It’s almost my lunch break. Do you want to eat out with me, Gareki? My treat of course.”

Gareki nodded softly. “I need to eat anyway. But I have to go afterwards, I’m set on finishing history today. I only need two chapters more to be…” he hesitated, “up-to-date, so to say…” He shook his head. “Do you want some more candy bars? I bought too many.”

Yogi smiled brightly. “Sure, I’ll take all the sweets. Who do you take me for?” Gareki shook his head in amusement. 

“For somebody who is oddly stuck between being a child and an adult, of course. What else?”

The detective looked at him, pouting. “I’ll just bring the documents where they belong to, you insolent teenager.” Gareki narrowed his eyes when Tsukumo-chan giggled softly. 

“Do you want to go to the gym with me sometime soon?” Gareki asked grinning softly. 

Yogi stood still for a second. “I prefer a different mattress.” He went on again. “But only after you become eighteen.” 

Tsukumo-chan couldn’t shake the feeling that they had forgotten where they were. Every single detective stared at them. Moreover, they didn’t even seem slightly embarrassing. Yogi wouldn’t hear the end of the teasing.


	4. Purple World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part. Kafka is falling and everything falls into place with it. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is rushed and I'm sorry about it. Furthermore, there was another case planed and I believe this makes it a bit odd. But well it originally would have more chapters too. Hope it's still enjoyable.

Yogi couldn’t quite believe how good life was.

Gareki cam over frequently, sometimes –when school allowed him to, so mostly on Wednesday and Friday- even for his lunch break, mostly for dinner though. He smiled softly at Gareki’s drowsy face. The teen leaned against him; the film went on. 

Maybe he should concentrate on it again; Gareki would be sad when he didn’t enjoy it. After all, he had spent so much time planning this evening. Hirato-san and Tsukumo-chan had almost grown annoyed with the teenager’s frequent questions, telling him almost every time that he should know best, but helped him nevertheless. 

The detective leaned against his boyfriend’s shoulder softly. Bluish grey eyes wandered to him and the teen stole a quick kiss. Maybe his only enjoyment. He could see how bored the teen was, he knew how enjoyment could sparkle in these beautiful eyes. How much Gareki had enjoyed the theatre. Yogi pulled him a bit closer. 

The movie went on, a movie was playing which he surely would enjoy, but his company was even better. 

Gareki had closed his eyes, waiting for the movie to end. Yogi couldn’t quite understand the sentiment. The teen’s breath tickled on his neck. He was so beautiful in the dim light of the cinema. Well, Gareki was always beautiful. But especially now.

A shot rang fell. Gareki’s eyes snapped open. There was something unreadable in these eyes. It wasn’t quite fair in the fearless eyes, he wouldn’t say that. Nevertheless, there was something like respect. And something else. He stroked Gareki’s back in calming motions and the teen relaxed against him. Adorable, was something else Yogi wouldn’t speak out in front of Gareki and loudly when he didn’t want to get hit. Gareki didn’t hit him hard, it was almost more like when they were sparring. 

He wasn’t trying to hurt him. Just to show him he was unpleased.

Time and time again, the second unit took him to the gym with them. Takahashi-san even asked them for it at times. He didn’t want his son to be in more danger than necessary. When Gareki was able to protect himself a little bit better it would take a burden of his mind.

Apropos weight. Yogi felt more weight on his lap. He looked down. Gareki had bedded his head there.

Yogi smiled softly. How could he even think about concentrating on the movie like this?

The teen seemed to be sleeping now. Yogi was able to take his eyes off the sleeping beauty on his lap and concentrated on the screen, it didn’t even seem half as interesting. 

He could already her Gareki telling him he was a lovesick puppy again.

His hand ran through the raven locks. He felt so content. The detective was so sure that if he had been a cat he surely would purr. Yogi smiled, even though somebody had just been killed in the movie. His attention wandered back to Gareki.

 

Eventually the film ended as did Gareki’s nap. Somehow the young detective was sure that Gareki wasn’t quite as happy as he seemed. “What’s up?” he mumbled when the credits started. 

“Movies are so impersonal”, Gareki answered softly, he didn’t want to annoy the other cinema visitors. “You can’t know what’s real and what isn’t. Every scene could have been played thousands of times and nobody would know. Why do you like such fake worlds?”

“You don’t have to think about them, they’re easy”, Yogi answered and started to empty the nachos. He put them in the middle of them. “Eat. Which is another good thing in movie theatres. You can eat all sorts of different foods in comparison to theatres. We have to go to a musical sometimes.”

Gareki swallowed a mouthful of nachos and nodded softly. “I can’t remember being in a musical which I suppose doesn’t say much…” He shook his head. “Could you drive me to school tomorrow morning? I want to stay with you a bit longer.”

“I can do that”, Yogi answered, “Do you have everything you need or do you need to make a quick stop at home tomorrow?” 

Gareki raised an eyebrow. “I have everything, I left most of my things in school and the few things I need to take with me are at yours. After all, I went there directly after school.”

Yogi smiled at that. “I have to say, I think you planned it.” He brushed his lips on Gareki’s who seemed amused by his antics. 

“It’s not that hard when I’m already having an own closet there.” Yogi pouted softly. “The only thing missing is a place to keep extras and a desk to keep books stacked on, they do kinda seem misplaced everywhere I put them.” Gareki glanced up at him. “Let’s move together sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” Yogi questioned and put their rubbish neatly on the desk by their armrests. “Finish studying first, Kurochin. As much as I love having you close maybe it’s better when we don’t move together immediately.” In his head he saw all the advantages of moving together clear as daylight, but Gareki should never feel like he depended on Yogi. 

Gareki pulled on his jacket. Maybe it was getting to thick for the coming spring, but Gareki didn’t seem to think so. He loved that blue jacket. 

So did Yogi. He’d surely love to take it off. His eyes widened and he sighed softly. Such thoughts should be banned from his brain for a few more months. Just a few. Just very, very few. Gareki turned around. The silken black hair, the determined eyes, the snowy skin, the bright mind that seemed to sparkle through the eyes making him so much more attractive. The perky personality, the kind smile, the amazing body underneath these inconvenient clothes. 

“Are you fine?” Gareki asked with that melodic voice if his and all Yogi could do was crashing his lips on Gareki’s with soft force, French kissing. A soft play fight, it wasn’t a battle. It never was one when he kissed Gareki. It was appreciation. Appreciation of the most perfect person Yogi had ever met. 

“Fine”, Yogi answered under his soft assault, biting on Gareki’s lip needing.

In retrospect, Yogi wasn’t sure how they had made it home, because he surely would remember driving. But somehow he couldn’t bring himself to care, because Gareki- Gareki was pressed against him and it felt so amazing to have him so close. 

He couldn’t even remember dragging Gareki to his bedroom, he couldn’t remember what the first clothes were that fell. He just was there and Gareki was there as well. And it didn’t quite felt like they were kissing anymore because there were just to many teeth involved and it felt just so right. There wasn’t any other word to explain this bliss that was Gareki. The thrill, the surge of emotions.

Gareki moaned into the kiss, maybe it was because of the kiss, maybe it was because of his hand that had wandered into indecent regions of that lithe but strong body. Gareki was talking, telling him things that didn’t quite make sense. Why would he even want to stop? 

The student’s tights were on either side of his hip, pulling him closer, making it harder to undress the teen with every passing minute. Gareki looked at him and Yogi could feel the nails in his back dragging him closer, scratching at his skin almost painfully if there wasn’t the unforgivable need. 

He wanted to feel more of Gareki, he wanted to feel everything again. Moreover, Gareki didn’t seem to mind. On the contrary, he seemed to invite it. Maybe today would be fine, maybe today-

~*~*~

Yogi looked at his angels sleeping face. He had given in to his desires again after all, but it felt so beautiful to be that close with Gareki. His hand brushed a stray lock out of the beautiful face. Gareki hadn’t minded.

He couldn’t even describe the ways that made him feel happy. He couldn’t even describe the ways it made him feel ecstatic. 

However, that wouldn’t be a reason to make Gareki late on the next morning. Therefore, he grabbed his clock and estimated the time they’d need, put a small time buffer on top of it and set it. He turned his bedside lamp of and nuzzled into Gareki’s sweaty hair. As always, the teen was smelling splendid. 

~*~*~

Gareki was sure he hated nothing as much as an alarm clock. He didn’t mind them silently, but he minded them ringing. Yogi had already left the bed, making who knows what who knows where. And Gareki didn’t quite find the strength to move that early in the morning when he wasn’t even sure when he fell asleep.

Suddenly the door opened. Gareki looked at Yogi coming in with a big breakfast plate. “Wakey, Wakey, Kurochin. Breakfast is ready and you have to take a shower before heading to school.”

“Go ‘way”, Gareki yawned, “I want to sleep.” And promptly pulled his blanket over his head to shield his eyes from the light. 

Yogi seemed a bit sad. “But school!” he complained, “And the breakfast will be cold.” 

“What kind of breakfast?” Gareki asked, sounding like he was assessing the situation.

The detective’s eyes brightened for a quick moment. “Bacon, fried eggs, toast and everything you’d like.” 

Gareki looked up. The blanket still covering most of his face. “I want the bacon.” 

“Up, up then, out from under that blanket.” Yogi set the plate down on the nightstand. “As much as I’d love to have breakfast with you. I’m going to take a shower first.” He pressed a kiss on Gareki’s cheek, “Eat to your heart’s content.” 

Everything Gareki answered was, “Of course.”

~*~*~

Another thing Yogi couldn’t believe was how exceptional well Gareki did in school. He didn’t see his tests often, but all of the one’s he saw were straight A’s sometimes even with a +. Though he knew Gareki was smart, Gareki had always been very smart, way more smart then he himself, he just couldn’t shake the feeling that Gareki took school too serious at times.

The thing was, he didn’t want to approach him with it. Gareki seemed to know what he had to learn and when he had to know it. Yogi watched Gareki diligently revising biology. He almost bit on his tongue when Gareki pulled out a second notebook, a personal one Yogi realized, one filled with things Gareki couldn’t have learned just from his book. “You’re taking school awfully serious, don’t you?” slipped out of his mouth and he decided that maybe it would be better to look back on the magazine in his hands.

“You told me we should both do our best, you catch Kafka and I catch up with my studies so I can one day be on par with you”, Gareki looked back at the paper in front of him. “Besides its interesting. Science is great.” 

Yogi smiled kindly. “You don’t have to pressure yourself. I’d even earn enough money to provide for you until you finished your studies.” 

The student shook his head. “I don’t want that. It’s enough that my parents provide me with education, I don’t have a boyfriend for anything else than the reason that I love him.” Gareki’s eyes shone is something akin to mischief. “I still think it’s amusing that some of the department believe that you get a soft treatment because you’re sleeping with me.”

“We aren’t- Where did you hear that?” Yogi asked curiously, “I wasn’t aware you were told.”

Gareki flipped uninterested through some pages. “You wouldn’t know. A trainee asked me whether you were that good in bed because it looks like you’re sleeping with me for the influence or something like that. Bullshit, if you ask me, my parents raised you as much as they raised me. Besides, you’re not even sleeping with me on a frequent basis.” Gareki yawned softly. “I should probably head back home…” The was still an odd undertone whenever Gareki said ‘home’ like yeah, it was home, but yeah, it’s only home because I don’t know how else I should call it. 

“I’ll drive you, stay a bit longer”, Yogi requested softly. “You’re going to have finals soon. Are you going to tell me what you’ll be studying?” 

Gareki averted his eyes softly. “It’s not set in stone yet”, he mumbled, “I still kept some possibilities open, you know?” Yogi nodded, but Gareki seemed to have ended this dialog already. He almost sighed. Didn’t Gareki understand that he didn’t care what exactly he was studying as long as he was happy?

~*~*~

It was the 20th of May and Yogi thought he was probably more excited about it than he had been about his own birthday. He actually so much as finished early. Very early.

Gareki seemed oddly enough irritated to find himself greeted by an overly energized blond hugging and kissing him welcome. Normally he had to wait a short moment for Yogi to have time after all. Yogi’s gaze caught his. “I’m almost ready! I’ll just tell Hirato-san that we’ll be heading off! Do you know what kind of cake you want to have?” 

The soon to be adult leaned up, to kiss Yogi and to stop him from talking his head off. “I’m happy to see you too, idiot. And you finally should learn that I don’t really like cake, let’s just take your favourite one, ok?”

Yogi’s smile fell slightly. “But it’s your birthday cake!” the detective complained, “I hope you haven’t eaten then, because we’ll eat cake until you have a base to decide.”

“Do you want me to throw up?” Gareki asked him blinking in curiosity. “Because that’s what I’ll do, besides crashing afterwards because I’ve had too much sugar.” The teenager shook his head and held Yogi’s hands. “I still can’t tolerate that much sugar.”

The detective nodded oddly unpleased. “What do you want to eat then? You said you wanted to stay over the weekend, didn’t you? Breakfast, lunch, dinner?”

“Meat. Though I’ll cook lunch and dinner, I don’t want to get poisoned by food”, Gareki teased him slightly.

Yogi smiled and hoisted Gareki slightly up, “You ungrateful teen”, he said playfully and against Gareki’s complains. He then set him down again and hugged him tightly. “You’re making that flat an actual home, Gareki”, Yogi mumbled unconsciously and kissed him again.

“Do you want me to move in?” Gareki asked softly and leaned close. 

The detective shook his head. “It’s probably better if we live apart for each other a bit longer. I don’t want you to think you’re depending on me for anything. Do you understand? …I just want you to stay with me because you love me not because you feel like you’re obligated to do anything.” Gareki nodded softly and pushed Yogi a bit from himself.

“Go on, tell, Hirato-san that you’ll be going now. I still have to do some homework!” 

Hirato-san would raise an eyebrow and tell him to have a nice, long weekend, but he also shouldn’t forget to eat when he got too busy. Yogi would seem slightly irritated and ask for the reason, which Tsukumo-chan graciously provided. “You probably will see more of your bedroom than any other room in your flat.”

In the aftermath, Yogi would say that she had been right. But he didn’t say it out aloud.

Didn’t say out aloud just how much time Gareki and he had spent in bed, doing more than just cuddling. “Does that mean”, Gareki’s breath ghosted over his skin on Saturday evening, “that we’re officially sleeping with each other now?”

“Yeah”, Yogi answered just as softly, pressing a gently kiss on Gareki’s chin, “there is not even my own morals against it.”

“That’s good”, Gareki would mumble, eyes already dropping shut in exhaustions. Maybe he had pushed him a little bit too far. “Wouldn’t want to think about an excuse for the bruises you left on Monday.” Yogi’s eyes widened softly. Gareki didn’t have PE on Mondays, did he? 

It turned out that Gareki did have PE on Mondays, Yogi realized slightly embarrassed. Even though Gareki didn’t seem to care about the hickeys on his collarbone or the soft bruises on his thighs. “Don’t you want to skip?” he tried softly, already knowing that the try would be futile. 

“For the last time, Yogi: It’s going to be fine. My course mates more or less already leave me alone, they wouldn’t tease me about something like this.” Gareki answered and didn’t even look up from the vegetables he was cutting. 

“They are leaving you alone? That’s not right! You should have lots and lots of fun in High School!” Yogi said, sounding shocked.

Gareki shook his head. “To be honest I can understand why, it’s no big deal. I know I’m boring for them.” The detective thought it sounded odd.

And so he asked. “What do you mean? They probably aren’t even aware of their simplicity to be able to judge you.”

“You’re my boyfriend, Yogi, of course you would see that differently!” Gareki laughed softly. “In difference to them I take this as a chance, not a necessary. I don’t party, my father is the damn police president, I write good grades, the teachers actually like me. Besides I’m in a committed relationship with a guy which wouldn’t even be a problem if they didn’t try to label me. So, amnesiac rich boy with a drive to learn in a relationship with a cop. There are the most laughable rumours about me.” 

Yogi looked up at him. “Like what?” He sincerely hoped they weren’t bad.

“Oh, I’m there because I try to blow up a drug dealer ring, or like you’re my bodyguard that fell in love with me and now we have to keep that relationship a secret. All kinds of things.” Gareki pulled out a pan and heated it slowly. “High School is like that, I suppose, and since I’m just new since January, they don’t exactly know me either.” 

Yogi nodded slowly. “But they aren’t saying anything that hurts you, right?”

“No”, Gareki answered honestly, “and even if they were school ends in a few months. I wouldn’t even bother about it. It’s already odd that they ask me about coursework instead of the others they actually know.”

Yogi decided to accept it for the day. Gareki wasn’t bothered and he shouldn’t be that either then. He watched his boyfriend throwing different kinds of meat into the pan and couldn’t even bring himself to complain, Gareki would make it taste delicious anyway.

“When is Miu coming over to discuss the specifics about the shared flat with you and your parents? It’s already March, the exams will be soon.” Yogi hesitated. “You aren’t moving away for studies, are you?” 

“Of course not! I only got a life, why would I start over again?” Gareki exclaimed irritated. And turned around pulling Yogi’s old university hoody a few centimetres more down. “Don’t you think these colours would fit me?”

Yogi didn’t understand that odd question at first, after all, there wasn’t a single colour that wouldn’t fit Gareki. But then it clicked. “So it would make really sense to move together with Miu, it’s only a ten minutes’ walk… From your parent’s it should be around an hour and from here it’s twenty minutes.” He grinned cheekily. “Come here”, he requested ever so softly and Gareki threw an assessing gaze into the pan before going to Yogi.

“What’s it?” he asked softly and Yogi pulled him onto his lap. 

“We still need to go take a look what works best for you… I always liked to have everything in one binder, but Miu has separate ones for every single subject. You just used what your parents bought didn’t you?” Yogi looked hopefully up. “Will you take me with you when you go shopping for supplies?”

Gareki nodded softly. “Honestly? I don’t care, I can make use of everything.” 

Yogi just shook his head. “That might sound stupid, but I want you to be free to try out everything.” His hand slipped onto Gareki’s thigh. “I want you to be able to find the best system to learn with, to cut your study time slightly or increase your productivity. Whatever.” He kissed Gareki’s chin ever so slightly. “You’re so damn sexy.”

“I hope you aren’t just saying that to drag me back into bed. Because you should know I’m really hungry.” Gareki’s stomach growled slightly. “We skipped most of our meals in favour for other activities.”

The blond haired male smiled softly. “A meal sounds good, but you can’t tell me you weren’t enjoying it. You were screaming my name in pleasure after all.” He was so sure there wasn’t anything more adorable than the rosy blush appearing on the pale cheeks. 

“Shut up, you idiot”, Gareki mumbled slightly embarrassed. And stood up again.

“Your idiot”, Yogi contradicted amused, mustering Gareki’s slender frame in his much too big hoodie. “Only yours.” That was downright seducing. 

~*~*~

When Yogi was in the department, sly grin still on his face and the soft goodbye kiss Gareki had given him before he had climbed out of the car was still lingering on his lips. Tsukumo-chan sat across from him and leaned over in a fluent elegant motion. “You two did leave the bed on some point did you? I mean after the guests left.”

“’Course we did, Tsukumo-chan”, he answered smiling, “We’d need food for whatever you have in mind we did, besides Gareki is new to all of that, he’d need breaks.” He shook his head. 

Tsukumo-chan nodded softly. “But you two did… sleep with each other, didn’t you? Because I can’t think anything could wipe the grin off your face.” She smiled softly. “He’s making you so happy; people will start to get jealous.” But then her expression sobered slightly up. “Are you really sure you don’t want to leave the department? As long as we’re here we’re playing with our lives and you have something precious to lose again, Yogi.”

He looked at her surprised and shook his head determined. “I’m not leaving, Tsukumo-chan, I still have to fulfil a promise.” 

Suddenly Hirato-san surprised them. “That’s quite fortunate, Yogi, because we’ve got a lead. Up, we’re meeting with unit 1 in a few minutes.” Yogi and Tsukumo-chan scrambled of their seats and put on their guns and jackets. Yogi’s hand moved over the small pocketknife Gareki had given him –the only thing left from Gareki’s former life- and slipped down with a sense of determination. It would only become fair to be in a relationship like this when he had fulfilled that promise. He breathed out and zipped his jacket up.

Ready. 

~*~*~

He had split from Tsukumo-chan. 

Yogi didn’t know when or where, just that Tsukumo-chan wasn’t close to him anymore. It was almost empty here, but it was only like that now. They had caught quite a lot of Kafka’s people, found their plans, files and other important documents. Yogi stepped into another room.

His eyes widened slightly. He opened the channel to Hirato-san. “I found something”, he said and stepped further into the lab. A high tech lab it was. Perfectly functional, Gareki would have pure joy in taking it apart. His eyes danced around the room, the gun still drawn. 

The door shut. Yogi turned around, waiting for something. But found nothing. He went to the door and tried to open it again. A futile try. Just in this moment the radio jumped back to live. “What’s it, Yogi?”

He bit on his lip. “A lab, I’m sure there are more information here. But I’m unable to come out on my own.” He sat down on the chair and let his gaze wander again. “Hirato-san”, he spoke into the radio, “whatever you do, do not sent somebody here or come yourself. Do you hear me? I repeat make sure nobody comes near, get everybody out.”

Without any real hast a crimson digital face ticked down. “Why?” came the short and precise relay. And Yogi breathed out, hesitating slightly.

“Two minutes and the whole building will be shattered. There is a bomb ticking down in here.” Yogi hated to think about it, but at least this was a useful death.

Hirato-san’s voice spoke with him again. “We can’t just leave you in there, Yogi. Tell me exactly where you are, Yogi.”

“Stay away, Hirato-san. It will be bad enough when I die. Unit 2 doesn’t need to lose their captain.” Yogi sank on the ground next to the bomb, before he stood up and went to the door. Still tightly closed, he kicked against the door for making sure there was no way out. It didn’t even bulge a bit.

“Yogi!” Tsukumo-chan’s voice reached his ears. “Where are you?” It seemed more emotional than usual. “I’ll get you out of there in time, I promise! I’m sorry I shouldn’t have left you alone!” He could almost hear the ‘You’re my partner’ slipping from her lips, but instead she surprised him, “You’re my best friend! I can’t let you die like that! Everything was going so well for you…” 

He sunk back on the ground. “It’s not your fault, Tsukumo-chan”, he told her softly, “But can you still do me a favour?” She made an affirming noise and he continued, “Can you tell Gareki to look into the lowest drawer of my closet? I’ve got something for him there. I know I can trust you, Tsukumo-chan.” He smiled softly. Tsukumo-chan would definitely take care of that. “I’ll call Gareki now. I owe him at least that much.” 

The blond male ended his side of the dialogue. And pulled out his mobile. A soft prayer was send to heaven even though Yogi normally didn’t believe in such things. He just wanted to hear Gareki’s enchanting voice one last time. “Yogi?” it reached his ears. “You know I’ve got lessons, right? What’s up and can you make it quick? The next lesson starts in three minutes.”

Yogi almost laughed. “I don’t even have that much time anymore, Gareki. Do you remember what we talked about on Christmas?” 

“This isn’t the time to joke around, Yogi. You’re not in danger are you?” His voice wasn’t as calm as Gareki probably thought it would be. 

He inclined his head. “I’m watching a bomb ticking down in front of my eyes. Does that count?” He almost smiled.

There was utter silence on the other side until Gareki said with a tone Yogi had never heard before, “How long?”

“One and a half. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you, but I still haven’t found the right words”, Yogi answered softly. “I’ll wait in heaven for you, Kurochin.”

“Stop fooling around”, Gareki’s voice was oddly unforgiving and hard. “That’s enough time. You have my keepsake with you, right? The knife I asked you to take care of?”

“Sure I have”, Yogi answered, “But I might be a cop but I’ve got no idea how to defuse bombs, idiot.” 

Gareki seemed to be grinning now. “You’re still the idiot. I’ll guide your hand. Can you tell more about the bomb? Is there something special on the case? A flower or a spider or anything like that?”

Yogi narrowed his eyes and crawled closer to the bomb. His heart was beating in his ears, the hands sweeting and shaking. “A flower”, he mumbled slightly, “How did you know?”

“Take the knife and cut with the dull edge until you meet pressure, stop right there. Do not try anything else.” Yogi did as he was asked to. There was nothing to lose after all. He hummed slightly and did what Gareki asked of him. “We’re going to rewire the bomb and let experts take care of it or let it explode there on another time. That’s fine right?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “Our luck is that they don’t have a mercury switch or it would become really difficult to take care it won’t explode into somebody’s face as soon as we got you out. Now take the lid of carefully. Do not pull a cable. You hear me? The bomb would just explode sooner then. Be careful.” Easier said than done, thought Yogi softly. Gareki probably couldn’t imagine how much his hands were shaking. He was sure he could feel the blood pulsating in his vines. 

“I got it”, Yogi answered when he finally was able to set it to the ground. Only half a minute had passed. It still felt like eternity. 

“Good, Yogi. There is a failsafe in this type of bomb. You’re having the key for it in the USB. Of course it’s the USB drive. I wasn’t able to figure it out before was I? It’s a failsafe. But you have to pull a cable loose before you do that. No, it’s two actually. Can you see colours? It’s the violet one and the blue one. Wait a sec before you do it”, Gareki warned him softly, “Let me explain first.” Was it Yogi’s imagination or did Gareki sound pained? “It will reset the time on twenty seconds. You have to put the USB into the sloth before the bomb explodes. Can you do that? Please tell me you can do that!” 

Yogi nodded. “I can do that, I might be an idiot but not an imbecile.” Yogi hesitated for a split second. “If anything happens, it’s not your fault. You hear me? I went against protocol and got myself stuck into here.” He didn’t wait for an answer, but heard a sweet ‘I love you too’ from the loudspeakers. 

He’d be damned if he let himself be stupid enough to give that chance up. He loosened the cables and pushed the USB in. He peeked at the timer with an odd sort of curiosity. Zeros were blinking, in a five-second tact the words ‘Enter time’ blinked up. “Yogi?” Gareki asked softly.

“Should I set a time?” Yogi asked. Better safe than sorry.

“Fasten the cables again and set the time on maximal ninety-nine hours and fifty-nine minutes and seconds. Or whatever Hirato-san thinks is acceptable. The time limit for this task is two minutes.” The young adult told him softly. Too softly.

“Gareki?” He asked, “Are you fine? I’ll get you from school and drive you home after it finishes!” 

“Don’t…” Gareki answered and took a deep breath, “I’ll go to the school nurse, I’m probably going to go home in a few minutes…” Gareki terminated the call and left Yogi wondering.

He set the highest setting Gareki had mentioned, after pushing the cables in again. “On the ground level, there is a secret entrance in the common area. That explains why it was so empty. All the way down to the thick iron door.”

“Yogi!” he heard the two voices of his colleagues and smiled. “The time.” Hirato-san then said, “The bomb should have exploded by now.”

“Gareki helped me resetting it. Ninety-nine hours and a bit more are enough for the specialists to get here and enough to get me out, right?” He felt oddly relieved. Kafka would be finished soon enough, somebody would talk. Somebody of these mad scientist and paid gangsters. 

“We’re coming down. Wait for us.” 

Yogi laughed. “It’s not like I can go somewhere.” He was calming down again. “Can you do me another favour though? Can one of you phone Gareki’s school? He didn’t sound alright.”

It was Tsukumo-chan who answered this time. “You can do that yourself in a few minutes, Yogi.” 

There still was something then. He looked at the bomb from earlier. It still ticked down, but it didn’t nearly seem as intimidating as before. Gareki had the ability to take all of his fears for the future away. Almost literary. 

He’d have to invite Gareki somewhere. A fancy restaurant? A theatre play? Or a musical maybe? He smiled. Gareki was amazing.

The door was opened and Yogi narrowed his eyes because of the sudden light. Hirato-san and Tsukumo-chan stood in the door. He still couldn’t believe his luck. But they didn’t seem to be able to do that either. “Good work”, Yogi greeted the smiling softly. “What do you think should I do to say ‘Thank you’ to Gareki for saving my life?”

Tsukumo-chan was the first one who ran up to him and hugged him tightly. “Hey, hey”, he said when he reciprocated the hug, “I asked a question, Tsukumo-chan.”

“Kneel down and ask him to marry you wouldn’t even suffice. Treasure his very existence with each and every breath”, she answered smiling slightly. “You can’t imagine how happy I am.” But in secret Yogi could guess pretty well. 

“I’m already doing that, Tsukumo-chan,” he said. The bomb squad came in to get the bomb out and sent the detectives out. Doctors tended to Yogi. Shock they’d mumble whenever Yogi told them about having to call Gareki. Until they’d inject tranquiliser into his bloodstream.

To be fair Yogi didn’t know how he came home, though he guessed Hirato-san drove him. And he had this heavy lingering guilt about not phoning Gareki.

Therefore, the first thing in the morning was of course calling Gareki’s parents. They’d know what had been wrong with his boyfriend he hoped. 

But he felt like his stomach had turned around and twisted itself in an inextricable knot. By just four words.

‘He is in hospital’, Gareki’s mother would tell him carefully. ‘He lost consciousness on the way to the school nurse.’ 

“I’ll be there as soon as possible!” Yogi exclaimed and informed himself which hospital. Or more like whether it was still his parents’ hospital. He then terminated the call and dialled Hirato-san’s number. “I won’t be coming to work today”, he told him immediately when he picked up, “I’m heading for the hospital.”

“Yogi.” Hirato-san said in authrative voice, “What happened? Are you still feeling unwell?” 

The blond male shook his head. “It’s Gareki. He collapsed after our talk. I have to make sure he’s fine!” Yogi was sipping his jacket up. “I just wanted to tell you, I’ll face the punishment when he’s fine again. Bye.” He left the house. His car keys nowhere in sight, but it was only thirty minutes by foot. Fifteen when he’d run. He chose fifteen to be a nice time and started to fly down the stairs. 

~*~*~

Gareki’s hospital room was almost all silent. Yogi couldn’t help himself but he hated it. He wanted Gareki to be awake again, to kiss him, to hold him. However, the lashes just wouldn’t flutter. Yogi sat on the ground holding Gareki’s seemingly tiny hand in his. He felt guilty. He felt so guilty. “Yogi”, his mother’s voice reached his ears, “You should finally eat something. He’s just sleeping.” But Yogi just shook his head. He wouldn’t move, he wouldn’t eat until Gareki would look at him with these beautiful eyes again. “Gareki-kun wouldn’t want you to beat yourself up about it. It’s not your fault.” She couldn’t understand the fact that it was. 

He gritted his teeth. “Leave me alone, tend to Gareki, mother”, he leaned against the soft bed. It’s been two days since he hasn’t moved from this one spot on Gareki’s side. She sighed.

“Currently I’m more worried about you, sweetheart.” Yogi wasn’t even sitting on the visitor chair anymore, “Gareki-kun will be fine. There is nothing wrong with him. Nothing. I can understand you’re hurting, but you aren’t doing Gareki-kun a favour by hurting yourself physically.”

He was somewhat aware of that, but the feeling that something downright gruesome would happen if he left the room was much stronger and much more intimidating. Yogi leaned his forehead slightly against the pale hand he was holding. His only hope, his only wish was that the amazing eyes would look at him again. 

“You really have to wake up soon, Gareki, you can’t imagine how worried I am”, he said with a soft voice, happy that this time at least his breathing didn’t need to be monitored. There wasn’t a fear there and his parents wouldn’t allow themselves to make mistakes with a living being. The heartbeat –the constant heartbeat- was enough. 

He’d be so ecstatic as soon as Gareki woke up again. The eighteen year old would get whatever he wanted as thanks. Nothing was better for his mind and soul than Gareki. His mother threw him another worried glance. “Why is it always you two who end up like this?” she asked softly. “Maybe the two of you are just a real love story. He’ll wake up soon, Yogi, make sure to call somebody then, will you?” Her son nodded ever so slightly, tired of waiting. “I heard you almost died, Yogi”, she then said softly, “Why didn’t you tell us?” 

Was it her imagination or did he look so hopeless, so lifeless without Gareki awake? “I should have died”, he answered, “Gareki wouldn’t be here if he wouldn’t have saved me! It’s my fault. It’s all my stupid fault.”

There was a soft pressure on his hand. “Too loud. So annoying, Yogi… My head hurts…” Yogi’s eyes widened in delighted surprise.

“Gareki”, he whispered, sounding happier than he had ever, his mother thought. “You’re awake again…” Each word sounded happier and the well-known happy smile was back in place. The teen sat up in a rush and just as suddenly, Yogi was on his feet, softly pressing him down again. “You can’t imagine how relieved I am…” He pressed his forehead against Gareki’s softly, before kissing him fleeting. 

Suddenly there seemed to be a change in the young adult’s posture. “You said there was a flower engraved in the bomb’s case.” Yogi nodded softly, gazing at him curiously. “I almost killed you…” Gareki mumbled, closing his eyes slowly. 

“What are you even talking about? You saved me!” Yogi contradicted him and reached his hand out to him. 

Gareki flinched away and Yogi could feel how something in him broke. Why was Gareki afraid of him? “I build it, Yogi! I almost killed you! I’m a criminal!” The explanation came quickly. “I’m a thief.” The raven-haired adult slumped against the wall. 

“I know”, Yogi said, “The whole department knows. You met Iva, didn’t you? She said you wanted to quit as soon as you could provide enough evidence against Kafka to be save from jail. You aren’t bad.” Yogi seated himself on the hospital bed, ignoring his shocked mother completely. “And I love you, I don’t care about your past. Sure, I want to know why you did what you did, but it won’t change the way I think about you.” 

Gareki peeked up at him with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me? You’re not just saying that, are you? Why didn’t you just tell me? This relationship can’t work out. You’re a police detective and I’m… I’m a thief.”

Yogi swallowed softly. It felt like Gareki grew farther and farther away from his reach. “I- we weren’t sure how you’d react. So we thought we’d let you take your time and could be there for you with every new memory.” He leaned over and pulled Gareki into a soft hug. “Then we found the memory card in your jacket and you were studying so delinquently for a future… We want to keep it secret and actually made a deal with the higher-ups so that we didn’t have to sue you as soon as you remembered. Because Iva told us you had something, something big enough to risk it.”

“Iva-san is an undercover detective?” he asked softly and let out a soft laugh, “That’s why she was so set on getting me to the police! She never said it explicit, but between the lines all the time. She often said that I was bright enough to have a real future… That’s why she was always inquiring why I even was there.” He bit on his lip, Yogi thought it looked oddly sexy. “I know how to use the memory chip”, Gareki mumbled, “It’s actually more of an access card. I’ll be able to clink you into Kafka’s network… You just have to provide me with a computer and a stable encoded internet connection.”

The detective nodded, “I’ll talk with Hirato-san, don’t worry-“

“Don’t let Azana-san hear I remembered and don’t let him know about it, Yogi. He’s the mole you’re looking for”, Gareki said when Yogi had already pulled out his mobile. 

“I know that, Gareki. We knew who was the mole all along which is why we let him destroy an empty memory card and made sure he didn’t knew that we know. Everything will be fine. Trust me.” He leaned of and kissed him softly on the nose. “I would like to hear your full reasoning as soon as Kafka is the past.”

Gareki just nodded, he didn’t quite comprehend what Yogi said. There would be no punishment for him? He deserved one! “Gareki-kun…?” Yogi’s mother asked him softly. “Does anything hurt? Anything besides your head I mean?” The young adult shook his head. Yogi had already left the room. “That’s fortunate. I’ll tell a nurse to bring you food.” And she left him alone as well. Nobody would stay with him. His hands were bloodied. He wouldn’t even be able to atone for his sins.

~*~*~

Hirato-san, Tsukumo-chan and Yogi were strategically allotted around the bright room. Gareki sat in the middle, various wrenches and computer components strewn around him as he build something that would be able to actually help the detectives. The chip lay on top of his latest work. A modified system software. He somehow knew that even though Tsukumo-chan and Hirato-san would take a break soon and Kiichi-chan and Tsukitachi-san would take over, Yogi would stay. Maybe Jiki-kun would still come in, maybe he wouldn’t. 

“When this is over”, Gareki mumbled softly, “can I take the software with me? I think it can easily be modified for my personal computer and I somehow like the assistant…” 

Hirato-san was the one to answer. “We don’t own it, how could we forbid you to keep what’s yours? As long as you don’t keep the evidence, it’s fine.” Gareki had an odd expression on his face, but nodded.

~*~*~

It was hours later and Yogi was so sure Gareki should have taken breaks in between. The raven-haired adult looked completely tired, there was some blood on the pale hands because he had once slipped with a wrench and decided to rather cut himself than to let his work be wasted. Yogi had complained to him that they should disinfect the wound and put a patch on it, but Gareki hadn’t even heard his words, so focused on his task. When their shift was over and Hirato-san and Tsukumo-chan came back in they carried beverages for Yogi and Gareki. Yogi was thankful for the hot sugary coffee and was sure that by this point it was the only thing keeping him awake. Gareki hadn’t even touched his.

Yogi closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again, the ground around Gareki was a lot tidier. In fact, it seemed like Gareki came to an end. The detective sat up in a haste. Had he fallen asleep on the job? Jiki-kun stood next to Tsukumo-chan, talking softly. Hirato-san leaned against the watching Gareki work silently. Yogi sat up on the desk again. Gareki plugged the computer in and opened the CD drive with a soft click. He out the CD in and booted the computer up. The detective realized that he didn’t see the memory chip anymore. 

The electronic blackboard jumped to live. Gareki had mumbled that it would be easier with a big desktop, which was a touchscreen after all. And they had blinked in irritation but complied to Gareki’s idea. Yogi’s eyes widened when Gareki stood up, he jumped onto his feet and caught Gareki as soon as his legs gave out. “You sat for more than eleven hours”, Yogi explained softly and helped his slowly up. “Are you sure you’re well?” Gareki nodded softly and stepped to the blackboard just as a giant yellow cat appeared. “Nyanperona?!” Yogi exclaimed confused. “You never liked Nyanperona! Not even when you were three!” 

“You liked it though and this is what I came up with while trying to write something that would bring order in the messed up organization that Kafka calls planning. I thought something familiar would make you feel better. He raised the pen. “By the way, the password is the date we first met, first month and then day. I’ll trust you with it.”

Yogi nodded softly and watched Gareki selecting small numbers on the touch field he wasn’t able to see, but knew they were 0528. Gareki had been such a cute baby, even though he didn’t remember the time anymore he still had pictures. 

The virtual mascot nodded and then the desktop changed to a map. “There you go”, Gareki said, “Select the points you want to know more about, the big issues are were the yellow spots are, the small points are the mobiles of the small members… I suppose one is Iva-san’s though. If there is a problem ask Nyanperona, it should understand what you want to know if you speak slowly. I put the thing you gave me as Christmas present as your personal password… so nobody could misuse this… Don’t forget to logout after you’re finished and don’t take the disc out.” He yawned softly, cutely. “I’m going to go home, I still have to talk to my parents about my past. 

His steps were heavy, almost slurring. Yogi blinked. “You should call them to get you… I don’t think you will safely get home like this, Gareki, you look like you’ll fall asleep any second now.” 

Gareki leaned against the door. “I sure feel like it, but I can’t ask for anything right now… I’ll be lucky when they don’t decide to forget about me again.” Yogi hadn’t been aware Gareki worried about that. “I don’t want to lose my family again…” Gareki’s eyes dropped slowly. Yogi was there to catch him again when he fell. 

“You didn’t have to work yourself to exhaustion, Gareki”, Yogi mumbled, taking Gareki’s wounded hand and looked at the injury, he would have to take care of it before he went on with hunting Kafka or Gareki could get a blood poisoning. 

“It’s the only thing keeping me out of jail, isn’t it?” Gareki mumbled softly before falling asleep in his arms.

Yogi sighed softly and put him on the desk he had fallen asleep on earlier. “I don’t know what to do anymore”, Yogi said softly, “He seems to believe we will all reject him now…” He shook his head. “I’ll get the first aid kit and then call his parents.” With that he left the room in a hurry. 

~*~*~

Hirato-san and Tsukitachi-san discussed their course of action vivid when Gareki’s father came into the room. Gareki’s head was bedded on Yogi’s lap, the hand bandaged. Yogi’s hand caressed the raven looks, looking worried at the student. 

“Yogi?” he asked softly, “What’s up?”

The young detective looked at him, worried. “Gareki thinks we’ll leave him all alone again… That you’ll forget about him and that I’m only still here because he can give me something…”

The police president smiled sadly. “I already feared that. We just have to show him that we won’t right?” Yogi nodded slightly. “I’ll take him home, make sure you really won’t leave him for real, Yogi. It’s bad enough that he’s been kicked so far out of his comfort zone, he doesn’t need his heart to be broken.”

“I’ll make sure to come over on Friday!” Yogi exclaimed softly. 

“That’s good, because your parents, my wife and I have put something together for the two of you. More for Gareki than for you, but I’m sure you will still enjoy it.” Yogi blinked at him and then nodded softly.

“For his birthday, right? I found it odd that you were only giving him small presents, I thought you would use the occasion to spoil him.”

“Like you did? I think you flustered him with the pure amount of presents. He complained in the kitchen about it, Mayu told me that at least… One Present for every birthday you missed, wasn’t it?” When Yogi nodded he continued, “He wasn’t sure how to thank you for it, so be aware that he will want to give you something back.” He softly raised Gareki from Yogi’s lap. “I’ll be heading off, Yogi. Good luck.”

“Until Friday, Takahashi-san”, Yogi said and watched the adult leave. Gareki was still much too light.

~*~*~

Somewhere along the lines, they had gotten here with a bunch of special taskforces. Yogi loaded his gun silently; Tsukumo-chan had her gun already ready. They sat inside of a plain truck and got ready. Their time together would probably soon come to an end, but they would always stay partners. 

Their radios jumped to live. “The operation will start in 5 Minutes as planned. This is our only chance, give your best.” Tsukumo-chan threw him a quick gaze. They already were ready. He looked at his watch. Everything would work out in their favour, he was sure of that. 

Minutes passed slowly as if they were years. Yogi had his hand on the door handle, ready to start this operation on the signal. Tsukumo-chan would be out first. She had asked him for it. A sharp “Now!” from their radios led him to rip the door open, Tsukumo-chan jumped elegantly out of the car and he followed her close. They met Jiki-kun and Kiichi-chan at the backdoor and opened it quickly, before their ways split again. Yogi and Tsukumo-chan ran to the right and flew up the stairs before stopping. They didn’t bother knocking, Yogi kicked the door in gun raised, Tsukumo-chan in the room. In the very same moment, Jiki-kun and Kiichi-chan did the same on the other side of the room. It was Kiichi-chan who spoke first, “You’re arrested for human trafficking, complicating in murder and murder.” Other detectives came in from the last door and put handcuffs on the bitter looking criminals in suits. 

Yogi went on with Tsukumo-chan, silently hoping that the unknown officers would do what they were paid to do. Suddenly there was a shot. Tsukumo-chan went to the ground. His eyes narrowed, he turned around before another shot could be fired and pulled the trigger. Azana. The mole. Went to the ground as well. “Tsukumo-chan”, he asked and kneeled down next to her.

“I’m fine”, she answered and sat up. “It was just the force and the surprise.” She took the hand he offered her and let herself be pulled onto her feet. “You killed him?” she then asked softly. 

“I don’t know, I didn’t have time to aim exactly.” He said and stepped to the mole. “He isn’t dead”, he answered and kicked softly against his side, Azana moaned in pain.

Tsukumo-chan nodded and opened a radio channel, “We were attacked by Azana on the fifth floor, send some officers up.” She then ended it again and looked at Yogi. “Let’s get going, you’re probably knowing it, but Gareki will wait for you to come back.” Yogi nodded and took Azana’s gun. 

“Yeah, let’s get going.” A second of everything was always good. 

~*~*~

In the end, he didn’t need it. The operation went smoothly, so smoothly. Moreover, they had incriminating evidence for everything. Even Palnedo.

Yogi couldn’t help smiling when he stepped into his apartment building. Only small fries were still missing and the discussion with Gareki, than Kafka would be a sad past. He stepped onto his floor, giddiness already setting in. He’d greet Gareki as happy as he could.

The door was only ajar, the lock scratched. Yogi pulled out his mobile and dialled Hirato-san’s number. “Yogi?” he asked, slightly irritated, “I thought you’d be occupied with Gareki-kun tonight.”

He blushed. “I just wanted to tell you somebody broke into my flat, I’m going in… When I don’t call you back in around ten minutes be worried about me.” 

The young detective waited until Hirato-san said “Understood.” Before terminating the call. 

“Gareki?” he asked into the silence. No answer. The older woman who lived across from him opened the door just then.

“Yogi-kun? I called the police earlier, but dear Kuro-kun wasn’t found inside anymore… When he saw the black clad rouge looking men he disappeared. The officers just went away again…” 

Yogi nodded and he heard his mobile ring. “Wait a moment please, Aiyawa-san.” The old women nodded. “What’s up, Hirato-san? … Yeah, I just heard. Still no trace of Gareki? … I’ll be heading out then, until tomorrow.” He smiled friendly at Aiyawa-san. “That was my superior, he told me that the detectives still haven’t found Gareki, I’ll head out to look for him.” The old woman smiled softly. “I’ll see you again soon.” He promised and ran down the stairs. 

But where could Gareki ran to? Where would he feel save in this moment when he didn’t feel save enough to go home? Yogi didn’t know and so he just ran looking for his boyfriend. Trying to call his mobile. 

Suddenly he heard a soft laugh. He knew that laugh. The detective stopped. Where was it coming from? The alley? The alley across from the street? Could he risk it to call for Gareki? He shook his head and ran into the first alley. Nothing. Yogi bit onto his lip. 

He just couldn’t lose Gareki again. He ran over the street without looking. Brakes squeaked loudly and Yogi knew it had been dangerous. He didn’t look at the driver. Gareki was more important than anything right now. 

His breathing was heavy when he reached the alley. It was dark, no noise could be heard, but a soft tapping of paws(?). Yogi went down further and pulled his mobile to have at least a bit of light. A soft mew could be hears and Yogi stopped.

Gareki sat there, a little kitten without a collar on his lap happily stroking the white and black fur. He was shaking in the cold, just wearing a thin pullover and jean, he wasn’t even wearing shoes. But he hugged the small kitten close, shared his warmth with it. “There you are”, Yogi said kneeling down on the dirty floor and opened his jacket to give it Gareki whose lips slowly turned blue. 

“Yogi?” he mumbled softly. “What are you doing here?”

“I heard you laughing.” Gareki didn’t seem to take the jacket of his hands so he put it around Gareki’s shoulders. The student seemed to blush slightly and Yogi shook his head. “I was worried, you should have gone to the precinct. Even though we weren’t there you could still have gone to Akari-sensei.” He smiled softly and petted the cat on Gareki’s lap. “Who is the little guy here?” he asked in the hope it would help to Gareki down.

Gareki shook his head. “I don’t know”, he said. “I was just sitting here and she approached me. I believe she is hungry…” 

“C’mon then, I’ll bring the two of you home and run to the supermarket to get some cat food. But it’s getting cold and I have to call the officers that I found you, there are still some out looking for you. In addition, could you call the lock and key service? I think my lock his destroyed.” His eyes twinkled in mirth. 

The student nodded. “But I don’t want to annoy you! And she’s my responsibility, I can’t have you-“ he stopped talking. “Thank you”, he mumbled softly. Why was Yogi always so kind to a dirty person like himself? 

“You’re welcome!” Yogi stood up with a soft huff and extended his hand. “Let’s go home, Kurochin. You both need some warmth.” Gareki nodded and let himself be pulled onto his feet.

~*~*~

Yogi threw a quick gaze at Gareki sitting on his couch, the cat on his lap and a hot chocolate in his hands. The kitten seemed to want something from the chocolate and always tried to snatch a lick, but Gareki knew it would be bad for the little cat and didn’t let her. This was so cute. He pulled out his mobile and took a quick picture, before changing it to his background. It was probably more decent that Gareki’s sleeping face though it was debatably what was cuter. Yogi smiled and sent it to Gareki’s mother with the quick text ‘Would it be alright if she moved in?’ Then he pulled on his jacket. “I’ll be back in five minutes, Gareki.”

Gareki looked at him, eyes shining with happiness. “I’ll wait for you!” 

Yes, everything could be so perfect.

~*~*~

Gareki was adorable with his pet, Yogi thought when he came in again. Gareki was napping on the couch and the kitten cuddled next to him. Happily purring. Yogi set the small bowl full of kitten food down. “Come here”, he mumbled softly and the small animal jumped down, eyeing Yogi suspicious when she approached him. “It’s food, not poison. I’ll get you some water as well, you have to be thirsty.” A small meow reached his ears as he stood up again and watched the cat wolf down her food. 

When he came back not even a minute later, she has already almost finished. He set the water bow down next to the food bow and looked at the cat. She didn’t seem to be ill but a trip to the vet might still be good. He looked at Gareki’s sleeping face and smiled. 

Nevertheless, he ripped himself out of his posture and went to get the small cat toilet and some kitty litter to fill it up. Mayu-san had written that Gareki could –of course- keep the small animal when he seemed to love it so much. He really hoped that Gareki would come over with the small bundle of joy at times. “I don’t have something for your claws, sweetie”, he mumbled, “but I have bought you these.” He pulled out three small balls with bells in them. “I know it isn’t much, but we’ll go shopping for you tomorrow alright?” The kitten meowed and started to hunt the jingling balls.

Gareki’s lashes fluttered softly. “You’re back…” He sat up and rubbed his eyes, than he blinked. “Why did you buy so many things? I don’t even think I can keep her…”

Yogi smiled. “Your mother already said you could keep the kitten when it made you happier. You’ve been down the last few days.” He didn’t want to say: Since you remember. “I hoped you would bring her over sometimes, but I can understand if you can’t, she’s a cat and not a dog after all.”

The student blinked at his boyfriend’s confession. “I can keep her?” He smiled happily hand hugged Yogi tightly. “Thank you!”

A soft kiss was pressed on his lips. “We all want you to be happy, Gareki. Right! Hirato-san told me today that all charges against you have been dropped and are sealed away. You’re free to build up your life like you want.” He tangled his hand with Gareki’s. “There is nothing to be afraid of anymore. Nobody is going to let you alone though. We all love you too much.” 

The raven-haired teen nodded understanding. Somehow, Yogi believed the spook had been over with that. He had believed that everything would become the same again.

At this time, he wasn’t even able to guess just how wrong he was.

~*~*~

The night had been especially cold. 

Yogi had wished that Gareki would be home when he came home, but he wasn’t. Chiu-chan was though, meowing at him happily. “Hey there, sweetheart”, he greeted her and took her on his arms, “Why did Kurochin leave you here?” 

He closed the door behind himself and put the cat down. “Don’t tell me Takahashi-san and Mayu-san got mad at you and Gareki thought it would be saver to hide you?” The cat sneezed softly. It looked oddly like she shook her head. 

Light filled his floor and the cat followed him to the kitchen, probably hungry. He smiled at the cat, but as soon as he saw his table, he stilled. “What happened?” He asked more himself then the cat. The table was loaded with piles and piles of paper. His eyes flew over the words. Incriminating evidence. All of it was incriminating evidence of a subgroup they hadn’t been able to put into jail because evidence was always missing. He pulled out his phone. What the hell had Gareki been planning? This was enough to put an end to all of what was left of Kafka. He could have said something beforehand! Hirato-san took the call. “Gareki might have found what we have missed”, he said. “In addition, I have no idea where he is-“ A small letter jumped to his attention. “I think he’s running straight into danger, Hirato-san…”

Hirato-san’s soft ‘Why?’ had never sounded quite that fearful before. 

“He asked me to take good care of Chiu-chan if he won’t come back.” He didn’t know what to do, so he skimmed over the documents while Hirato-san on the other side told him not to act rash. Unit 1, Tsukumo-chan and he would be there soon. He accepted that. After all, he had no clue anyway. Suddenly something jumped to his attention. Today’s date. Gareki had- Could Gareki be that stupid. He scratched Chiu-chan behind her ears. His doorbell rang and Hirato-san came in. “The harbour”, Yogi said immediately. “That’s where he went.” Hirato-san nodded softly let the door open, first Tsukumo-chan and then unit 1 came in. 

“Let’s go then, Yogi.” 

~*~*~

Yogi remembered cursing Kafka’s complete existence the very second the shot fell. Gareki fell. He somehow remembered the alley. He felt himself jumping, reaching out for Gareki’s hand. Grabbing it and a burning cold sensation. Water. He remembered falling into the ocean and fighting to get Gareki out. 

He remembered not caring about his own life. As he had already given it up once without Gareki. He remembered being on the beach, leaning over Gareki, watching as blood seeped out of Gareki’s clothes again. 

It was cold. It was just so cold. Yogi felt himself shaking. His breath was turning white in front of his eyes. He remembered Gareki thanking him, remembered Gareki confessing his love for him. He remembered Gareki mentioning that he could die like that without feeling a burden on his soul, heard him apologizing. 

And still, it all seemed so far away. Like it wasn’t him. Like it was a movie. It didn’t feel real. Yogi remembered medics running to them. Pulling him away, wrapping him into a warm blanket. Seeing them tend to Gareki. Somewhere along the lines, he stopped remembering.

And woke up to a familiar white ceiling. Yogi stared at it for what felt like hours before he realized where he was. Why this seemed so familiar. He reached out for the switch he knew would be there to call a nurse. 

Instead his father came in. “I thought you wouldn’t stich me back together?” Yogi asked drowsy. 

“We had more stitching to do on Gareki-kun’s body”, his father contradicted softly. “How do you feel?”

Yogi looked at his father with an odd sort of expression. “I’m not even feeling anything. How is Gareki?”

“Critical to be honest. We still can’t be sure whether or not he will survive.” Yogi could actually hear his heart skipping a beat. “He didn’t just come in with a serve hypothermia, but a gun wound. His old injury was only healed. And then he seems to have caught a cold, maybe even a pneumonia and while everything separately can surely be healed, I don’t know if we can save him. I’m sorry, Yogi. We’re really trying our best.” 

Yogi didn’t believe his father had lied to him. “How is Chiu-chan?”

“Gareki’s cat?” His father asked softly, leading Yogi to nod. “She’s doing fine, Gareki’s parents took her back home.” 

“Is good”, Yogi mumbled and yawned. It was oddly black again. 

~*~*~

The next time he woke up, he was set on going to Gareki. But fate was against him. A nurse saw him, slipping out of his hospital room and she brought him back in. He complained until she told him Gareki had woken up a few nights before. He wasn’t all that sure, but somehow that calmed him down.

How long had he been sleeping anyway?

~*~*~

Hirato-san came to visit him the very same day. “Congratulations, Yogi”, he would say and somehow Yogi felt like he was a criminal. “Kafka is now officially stopped. Iva-san confirms it and now all of our psychological reports come into play. Meaning most of us are officially on a vacation and light duty. Moreover, the rumours about you will get worse. The one’s about you sleeping yourself to the top I mean.” 

“What do you mean?” Yogi asked with narrowed eyes, “Takahashi-san wouldn’t let me start so high, I don’t know anything about the job.”

Hirato-san laughed softly and gave him the file he carried. “I believe he placed you where he could keep an eye on you, not where it is the most efficient.” Yogi flipped the file open and his eyes widened. “I will take my leave now, Yogi.”

~*~*~

Yogi loved seeing Gareki peacefully asleep, but not like that. The skin was even paler than normal and he looked downright ill. The with painkillers clouded bluish grey eyes watched him silently. He hated seeing Gareki in hospitals. He held the small hand in his and wondered when smaller had become small. “Don’t do things like that ever again, Gareki…” he said softly. 

Gareki blinked, drowsy, he thought, but didn’t answer. Something seemed to spark in the beautiful eyes. “Don’t… spend so much time here…” he mumbled with a raspy voice and Yogi shook his head. 

“I’m having all my free days right now, Gareki, we have to start on a fresh page wherever we start… My work will start round about the time you should start uni, please be healthy again soon…” He pressed a soft kiss against the hand he was holding in his. 

Gareki’s eyes closed again and Yogi let out a sigh. He’d later ask his parents whether it was really right to keep Gareki so heavily drugged. But he already knew that it indeed was.

~*~*~

Gareki’s recovery was slow, slower than last time at least. Maybe as fast. But Yogi was even more involved this time. When Gareki was finally able to leave the hospital he spend time with his boyfriend. Every day. 

Sometimes he was just watching Gareki studying, having Chiu-chan on his lap and spoiling the cat.

Then there were the times Yogi had Gareki on his lap, kissing the raven-haired adult all the time. But he never let his touches wander to the pants. Gareki was still hurt after all. Besides the cat was watching.

He really enjoyed the times he slept at Gareki’s. The detective enjoyed waking up next to a still sleeping Gareki, the cat on their feet or legs, happily purring. Maybe Gareki had forgiven himself now. The bomb squat had recently taking a liking to Gareki’s uncanny ability to take apart all sorts of bombs. Gareki never seemed to consider mentioning that he was the one who developed them in the first place.

Yogi was with him, keeping him company to the school gates, waiting for him when school ended. Gareki would once smile at him cheekily and tell him, “My classmates think you lost your job and are now obsessing over me.” Yogi blinked and laughed. 

“Is it so hard to understand I’m on vacation?” Gareki shrugged slightly. “There is a good play in the theatre, do you want to go there?” 

Gareki leaned up and kissed him. “When you organize a kitty-sitter for Chiu, I’m free.” He knew this was childish, but he knew Yogi wouldn’t mind.

“I’m sure your parents will take care of her. So, is it a date?” Yogi asked, not even caring that they were right in front of Gareki’s school. Gareki nodded.

“You’ll be paying then and I want to come over to you afterwards.” Gareki was clearly teasing him. 

Yogi raised a smooth eyebrow. “You and me, all alone?” Gareki nodded. “But you’re still not healed. I don’t want to reopen injuries…”

Gareki leaned against Yogi’s forehead. “You’re sleeping over at my parent’s to redress my wounds every morning, you of all people should know that they’re almost closed.” He kissed Yogi softly. “Besides they won’t reopen. You’re not rouge when we sleep with each other.”

“I’m afraid to hurt you again”, Yogi mumbled softly, hugging him close. “I love you, Gareki. It just hurts too much to see you in any sort of pain.” 

“You’d never hurt me”, Gareki said smiling softly at him. “You saved my life to many times for that after all.” Yogi blinked at him in surprise. The more he tried to comfort Gareki, the more Gareki tried to comfort him. “Let’s go home, Yogi.” He then said and seated himself inside the car. 

Yogi followed his lead and smiled contently. “I think you have to learn how to take care of yourself. As beautiful as it is to spend time with you, I’d rather know you… sometimes would look after yourself first. And not try to make my life as beautiful as possible, because my life is already beautiful enough with your existence in it.” 

Gareki shook his head. “You make it sound like it wasn’t worth anything that I let them shot me. I did that for your, you know?” Yogi stilled. He hadn’t heard that before. “I wanted to stay with you, but it didn’t feel right… It felt like I was indebted to you, so I took the risk and did what I did. I wasn’t able to see a future for us otherwise…” 

Yogi wanted to contradict his statement, but how could he contradict somebodies feelings. “You didn’t have to feel like that, I would give my life for you without a second thought.” He started the engine of his car. 

“I would do that to”, Gareki answered him.

~*~*~ 

Back to school shopping was something that seemingly filled Yogi with happiness and Gareki made a mental note to take Yogi always with him for it. He had been given a generous allowance for it, but he assumed that he wouldn’t even need it. “I think a binder shouldn’t be bigger than three inches, two and a half is best.” Gareki blinked at this seemingly random statement until he saw what Yogi pulled him to. 

“I don’t really care about that”, Gareki answered and looked at all the different binders in the shelves. 

“The rings should be on the back spine and let’s spend a bit more money on dividers! And maybe we should get you a hole puncher to put into the binder and a new pencil case? You’ll need lots of paper and maybe a few composition notebooks as well. And we should get a few smaller binders for home, so you can collect the papers you won’t need at the moment anymore. Believe me it’s better to have them in different binders!” Miu sadly hadn’t been able to come with them. Gareki nodded softly. “Here what do you think about this one?” He offered a simple azure blue binder to Gareki. “There is a pocket in front, we can put your time table in and you can stick a post it note in there as well, telling you what your tasks or homework for the day are. 

“That seems nice.” Yogi nodded happily. 

“Do you need more highlighters or pens? Wait you write with a fountain pen, do you need new ink?” Gareki smiled and hugged him.

“Calm down, Yogi.” His boyfriend was more than ecstatic about this whole ordeal. “I need some highlighters, but my fountain pen works really well and I still have a whole lot of ink left from last year.” 

Yogi just closed the distance and kissed him. “It’s just so exciting, the best part of education is back to school shopping. Though you still haven’t told me what courses you’ll be taking in university.”

Gareki turned around, “It’s a surprise, I told you.” His gaze wandered. “What kind of dividers are best to use?”

The detective looked at him with sparkling eyes. “Paper looks nicer at first, but it rips so fast. So study plastic dividers.” He stopped for a moment. “Look at these! Aren’t they cute?”

The student was quite sure what Yogi meant with cute. They had no motives, were plain and every divider had a pocket in front. “Is cute your definition of neat or practicable?” 

Yogi seemed flustered. “Don’t be so mean to me Gareki!” The raven-haired adult just grinned at him cheekily. Suddenly Yogi halted and took something in his hands, before slowly putting it back. Gareki stepped next to him and looked at what he had in his hands. Something that was without question something for a Filofax.

“If you want to have it, buy it, Yogi. You’re using that thing for everything anyway.” Yogi flinched slightly, Gareki was aware that the organizer was something psychological for Yogi. 

“We’re here for you and I’m sure I’ll see it soon again and-“ Gareki took it out of his hands.

He put it into the shopping basket and then said, “Don’t look for excuses not to buy something, you’re never treating yourself as it is. If you won’t buy it, I’ll treat you today.” Yogi nodded softly. “Right, my parents gave me quite a lot of money for today and told me to grab some food on the way back. Greek?” 

“Sounds good to me, but you don’t have to spend your money for it, Gareki. I can pay!” Yogi contradicted softly.

Gareki shook his head amused. “You’re always paying, Yogi. Besides it’s not exactly my money and you don’t even know how much I’m currently having because you never let me spend any.” Gareki went to a higher shelf. “I think I still need new pencils, my old ones are getting so small.” 

“Try mechanical ones”, Yogi said and pulled a package down, “You don’t have to sharpen them, I always thought that was a big advantage.” Gareki nodded, understanding what Yogi meant, “And you should probably get a new eraser too, I always thought it was nice to start fresh. We can buy more than you need now, so you’ll have seconds. It’s nice to have seconds of everything.”

“That’s a good idea, but can we stop at a bookstore? There is still a book I want to buy…” 

“One book? Not twenty?” he teased softly as they went to the cash register.

Gareki pouted cutely. “I’m going to the library every now and then, so I only buy books I really like.” Yogi started to put their purchases out on the technical installation, which brought their purchases to the cashier. 

“Good morning”, the cashier greeted bored and they greeted friendly back and started to pack their things, Gareki paid as Yogi packed the last few things. The cashier looked oddly at him when he paid the notable high amount. 

Just outside of the shop Gareki suddenly pushed his bag into Yogi’s hands. “I’ll be right back!” Yogi’s eyes widened when his boyfriend suddenly started to sprint into the mass of people. “Tsubame!” He heard Gareki’s voice shout and his blood run cold when he hugged a girl his own age, smiling brightly.

“Gareki!” the girl shouted out in pure happiness. Did Gareki really have a girlfriend in his former life? They seemed so excited to see each other again, the Gareki pulled the girl over to where he stood with soft force. 

Yogi mentally wrapped himself against everything that could come. But not for what came. “Yogi, that’s Tsubame, her sister took me in back then. And that’s Yogi, Tsubame, I told you about him when we were younger, didn’t I?” 

The girl nodded. “We were so worried about you and you just bond with your best friend again? And he got you so touchy as well?” She looked at Yogi, her eyes spoke of kindness when she extended her hand. “Nice to meet you, Yogi-san. Thank you for taking care of my little brother.” 

The detective blinked. They felt like they were siblings? “Nice to meet you as well, Tsubame-san.” He didn’t know what else to say or more like he had so many questions he didn’t know how to start.

Somehow, he believed Gareki saved this more than awkward going conversation when he invited his adopted sister for lunch. Tsubame-san seemed surprised when Gareki pulled her into his favourite Greek restaurant, telling her how he had gone home a few weeks before and the property owner had told him that they had moved out. Tsubame-san fell quite at that. When they were seated, she said softly. “Grandpa’s health got worse and without you… we had to move somewhere smaller.” 

Gareki’s eyes widened and Yogi put a hand on his knee to calm him down. “I-I’ll talk with my parents, Tsubame, I’m sure they will be willing to help out- I- I’ve saved quite a lot of money as well, so I’ll be able to help out again.”

Yogi pulled out a small book. This was Gareki’s family at heart. “Can you write down his name and the hospital he’s at? His illness as well? I will see to it.” 

Tsubame-san seemed confused. “I just met you, why would you offer help?” 

Yogi threw a quick gaze to Gareki. “Because you’re Gareki’s family at heart, you saved him when I couldn’t. And Gareki is important to me…”

Tsubame-san giggled softly. “You sound like you’re in love with him.”

“I wouldn’t say ‘in love’”, he answered softly, earning a soft complain from Gareki, “But I most definitely love him. It’s more than just crushing on him, we’ve been together since Christmas. A-as boyfriends I mean.” 

The girl blushed slightly and took the pen and paper. “I- you don’t have to do this, Yogi-san, we-we’ll be able to handle this, Yotaka and I, I mean.” 

“Don’t worry, Tsubame-san. You’re like family for Gareki which makes you my family as well.” He smiled brightly, “Besides my parents won’t mind, they might run a private hospital but one patient more or less will hardly matter.” The food came and Tsubame’s eyes widened at just how much they had ordered. “Dig in or Gareki will have eaten everything.”

Gareki stomped on his foot, “I don’t eat that much.” He complained softly.

Tsubame-san giggled softly. “You two are so cute.” 

“I’m not cute, Tsubame!” Gareki contradicted her.

Yogi raised his eyebrow. “You are most definitely cute, Gareki. Pure adorableness in person.” 

Gareki’s eyes narrowed and Yogi yelped softly in pain. “Wanna try it out in the gym? It’s been some time since you took me with you.” In fact, it’s been some time since Yogi had gone to the gym. Or anything police related. “Yogi?”

“Mh? What’s it Gareki?” Yogi recognized him. 

“What are you doing now?”

Yogi blinked in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Without Kafka, where will you job lead you too?” Gareki clarified softly. “You’re not moving, are you?”

“I’m not cleared for duty, if that’s what you mean.” Gareki’s eyes widened. “Your father has my gun for now until I pass the evaluation again… Meaning I’ll be doing paperwork for now, your father said he wanted to keep an eye on me and as I see it that is exactly what he’s planning as soon as my vacation is over. To be honest I thought about moving closer to you, but since you’ll be moving in with Miu I’m not sure where this closer is.” 

“When you’d move closer to Miu, I could move in with you as well”, Gareki mentioned. 

“That’s true as well. We lived together for a month already, we could split chores again, get some more cats…” Yogi mumbled.

Gareki nodded. “Though, Chiu-chan is enough for now. I’ll have studies ahead and you have work… I’m already worried that we won’t have enough time for her.”

“You have a cat? Didn’t you say that you wanted to marry Yogi before you get a pet? You… aren’t married are you? You would already live together then, right?” Tsubame said softly.

Gareki shook his head and Yogi laughed softly. “No, we didn’t marry. Chiu-chan was somewhat unplanned as well. Gareki found her when… some things happened and he seemed only happy with her, so we encouraged him to keep the little bundle of joy.”

“…you make it sound like unplanned parenthood, Yogi…” Gareki mumbled, smiling oddly. 

“Do I? Well you rather asked me to take care of her before you got reckless. Maybe she is a family member.” He shrugged with his shoulders. “You put every free second into raising her after all.” 

Tsubame looked at the pair in front of her. Gareki seemed the first time in what seemed like months untroubled by the world. Maybe a bit worried for Yogi, but carefree besides that. They also know each other good enough to eat while the other talked and to be able to reply exactly at the time the other was finished with an empty mouth. Like they knew each other for eternities. “You have to come visiting us, Yogi-san, Yotaka will want to meet you after I told him Gareki fell for you.”

“Not in the next week though”, Yogi said softly, “As much as I would like to learn more about the life Gareki led, we are being sent on a trip who knows where, I think the only hint our parents dropped is that it will be hot, but still have something to do with education.” He laughed softly, “They probably just told us that so that we would know what to pack…” 

“Your parents?” she questioned softly.

Gareki nodded, “After some weird stuff, Yogi’s unit found out who I was and I moved back in with my real parents. They never abandoned me, they thought Kafka had killed me.” Gareki seemed slightly flustered. “They are paying for my education, even though they know what I used to do, and treat me like a reasonable adult which is quite different from what I’ve heard in school… but then again most students there were plain stupid.” He huffed softly and enjoyed another bite of the tasty meat. 

“Gareki”, Yogi said softly, “against you almost everyone is an idiot and not everyone sees the same chance in school. Especially the one you were on, the children there don’t ever have to work, most of them will just study something in some expensive college and then live off their parents’.” 

“That’s sad isn’t it?” Gareki said, sounding oddly sad, “They have all the chances others can only dream of and throw them away, just like that. It doesn’t matter how hard I try in university, I’ll always have to struggle, no matter how good I will be or how hard I try, years of education will still be missing…” He sighed.

Yogi hugged him carefully and whispered in his ear. “Whatever happens, I’ll always be right by your side.” Then he loosened the embrace but pressed a soft kiss against Gareki’s cheek. 

Gareki smiled again. “I know that, you’re not even able to leave me alone. Our parents wouldn’t stop asking why.” The raven-haired adult smiled softly. “The first thing your mother asked me on Christmas was when we would marry after all.”

“Your parents closed bets who would confess first.” Yogi added, amused. “I think that’s worse.” Then Yogi halted. “I think I know where they send us off to!” 

Gareki blinked in surprise. “What do you mean?” 

“I always thought about what places were of importance to you, where you could have wanted to go to.” Yogi started and was interrupted.

“What makes sense, because it’s my birthday present. Even though it’s a really late one.” Gareki agreed.

Yogi shook his head. “But I think they send us to Rimhakka. That’s a place of importance for me, I was born there after all.”

“Remind me again, that you would actually have been royalty and I’ll kick you against your shin.” Gareki threatened amused. “It’s the place you were born in, which makes it a place of importance for me too.” And nodded. “What did we miss packing then?”

“Presents for the rest of my family!” Gareki raised an eyebrow. Yogi was so giddy suddenly. Had he missed his home country that much? 

Gareki then shrugged. “Don’t be sad if you aren’t right though.” 

“I’m having you for myself alone for a week, how could I be sad?” Yogi said grinning dreamy.

Gareki’s eyes narrowed. “Now you’re making it sound like you won’t let me leave the bedroom. That's not the purpose of travel, Yogi.”

Tsubame-san was blushing bright red and honestly, Yogi could understand why. “I didn’t mean it like that.” He laughed. “I just meant that I hoped I didn’t have to share you with books all the time. Because even though I probably have slept more often at your parents’ then in my old flat, Chiu-chan or books held your attention. Reading old books isn’t the purpose of travel too.” 

“You could have said something”, Gareki complained, “I would have made more time for you.” Tsubame-san giggled softly. “What are you laughing about, Tsubame?” 

“Yogi didn’t want you to feel annoyed with him, Gareki. I thought you would see that because in every aspect the two of you just seem to be a perfect fit.” She laughed harder after she had answered. “He just wants you to be comfortable!” However, the last part was almost incomprehensible. 

Gareki almost blushed. Actually, he did, but Yogi was smart enough not to point it out. “He doesn’t need to make me comfortable, Tsubame.” he answered seriously. “I’m happy to have him back! I would never have dreamed to live the life I’m living right now without him.” 

Slowly Tsubame-san calmed down again. “I want an invitation when you two marry, Gareki.” Gareki blinked, opened his mouth to contradict her statement. “That’s the end of every fairy tale, right? You’d even marry a prince.” She seemed dreamy for a second. “I can’t think of a person who’d deserve this more than you.”

“He’s no-“

“I’ll step down from the succession, Tsubame-san. My life is here, with my family, my friends and of course with Gareki and Chiu-chan. I don’t even want to take a risk with any of that.” Yogi smiled. 

Gareki blinked. “You still are a prince? Your parents stepped down when you were just born.”

Yogi laughed softly. “It’s because they –my father actually- stepped down after I was born. That makes them death for succession, not for the family of course. And makes me actually the heir to the throne… I think I forgot to make it official that I wouldn’t become their king, that my cousin would or my aunt would become queen.” The detective shrugged. “They probably figured, I wouldn’t have stayed here otherwise.”

The student hid his face in his hands. Yogi could see he was blushing like mad. “You should have told me, Yogi. How much more cheesy can this get? Thief and detective was bad enough, but thief and prince? You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

His boyfriend was so flustered. “At least this isn’t like a romance novel. You know: They meet, the split and happy or sad end.” His eyes widened. “Oh… We did split. For ten years even…” 

“Great”, Gareki complained playfully, “I’m living in a fairy tale.”

Yogi laughed and so did Tsubame. 

~*~*~

Gareki was tired. Flying got him tired, Yogi mused softly as he watched Gareki trying out the soft bed in the hotel room they were sharing. Napping, he reminded himself as Gareki’s lashes moved just slightly, Gareki was napping like a cat.

Yogi decided to unpack the clothes and presents noiselessly. He didn’t want to disrupt Gareki after all. The detective looked at the streets in front of the hotel, it was too hot for any life to be there this midday. But he had been right. Rimhakka. He was finally home again. 

His family had greeted them at the airport and he just couldn’t shake the feeling Gareki hadn’t been comfortable. He believed their parents had guessed that when they got rooms in a hotel for them to stay at. An expensive, fancy hotel that was. It was more than a suit than a simple hotel room alone as well. Yogi really hoped Gareki would be fine with it.

In the evening they were invited for dinner. Nothing fancy of course. Nothing too fancy at least. Just an informal dinner for his family to meet Gareki, to catch up and to tell them about his decision.

Gareki moved slightly, nuzzling into his pillows a little more. The detective smiled. There was nothing more beautiful -nothing had ever felt better- than to be with Gareki. “You’re staring at me again”, Gareki mumbled softly. He didn’t even sound annoyed. 

“You’re beautiful”, Yogi answered, “I’ve got every reason to stare at you.”

The eighteen year old stretched his limbs. Perfectly toned muscles showed and Yogi could feel himself swallowing. “What should I wear tonight?” Gareki asked.

“Tonight or this evening?” the detective asked slowly.

“This evening when that’s dinner time.” Gareki answered. “I know that you don’t care what or whether I wear something in the bed I’m sharing with you.” There was a slight blush on his cheeks. “Sometimes I think you prefer it when I wear less clothes in bed even.” 

Yogi shook his head. “Whatever makes you comfortable. On both occasions, I mean. It’s an informal dinner and is just there to introduce you to my family and me breaking the news to them that I’ll step down.” He looked amused at his boyfriend. “I for my part will be wearing jeans and a tee.”

Gareki bit onto his lip. “Even though it’s a royal family?”

He laughed. “They’re just humans, Gareki. Besides, they’re my family and you’re family too.” The student looked at him and blinked. “I’ll take a shower, want to accompany me?”

“You know that when I accompany you it’s not going to stay a shower. It’d get steamier. Or cold. I’ll wait until after you’re finished, you always need so long in bathrooms when you don’t go to the gym.” Gareki hugged a pillow close. “I’ll let you pick up clothes for me, I think that’ll ease my mind.” 

The detective liked that idea. “I’ll see to your clothes when I’m out of the shower. Do me a favour and call the room service for lunch? I just love the double chocolate cake here.”

He left the bathroom door open and Gareki could from his place see Yogi undressing. The older male didn’t care. “That’s not lunch, you idiot.” He crawled out of the king sized bed in irritation. He just couldn’t understand the reason of this journey. 

His eyes travelled around in the foyer of the suit. Shouldn’t there be a menu? Like… His gaze fell on a small desk. There it was. He took it opened it and… stilled. 

“Yogi?” he called softly. Earning a response. “What’s tasty? I don’t know half of what’s on the menu.”

There was silence for a minute and the tap was closed. “Wait a second.” He could hear how Yogi stepped out of the shower and then Gareki stepped in. “You actually know most of what’s on the menu, the food is just called differently here and the foods you couldn’t know from your normal cuisine you know since Christmas.”

Gareki nodded softly and waited until Yogi was somewhat finished drying himself and halfway finished dressing. Somethings –like concentrating on one- just seemed impossible for Yogi. “You order than and I take my shower?”

“Yes. I’ll get something with meat for you, I promise.” Gareki heard his boyfriend tapping down to the kitchenette. “Right, let’s go shopping for groceries before we go to the castle. I fancy making my own breakfast even on vacation.” 

Gareki hummed slightly in agreement. He did love Yogi’s breakfast after all. Just as Yogi greeted an unknown person on the telephone, Gareki stepped into the shower.

~*~*~

Yogi had been right. The double chocolate cake was delicious. Sadly, it was much too sweet. Gareki grimaced softly and shoved the plate to Yogi whose eyes widened. “Do you want to get another dessert?” Yogi asked him quickly. 

Gareki shook his head, amused. “It’s fine. I had enough sweet for dinner.” He leaned over and kissed Yogi softly, carefully. “There, now it’s more than enough.” 

He blinked. That was kinda cute. Screw that. Kurochin had always been cute, Gareki was only such a tiny little bit too serious at times. “I love you”, Yogi said, smiling tackily. “Let’s marry.” 

“I told you, I won’t marry you until I finish education, Yogi.” Yogi blinked when Gareki sat down on his lap, his hand on Yogi’s neck. “I don’t mind marrying you then…”

The detective blinked. “You… meant it as restriction of time? No- Not as rejection?” A warm feeling settled in his stomach. Like thousands of butterflies. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks when he nuzzled into Gareki’s neck. “I’m so happy.” His arms warped around Gareki, holding him softly. 

“Maybe you should think about living without so much danger then, because I’m egoistic and want to see many Christmases with you on my side.” He could feel Gareki’s gentle hot breath in his face. “I don’t want to be afraid you won’t come back anymore. I- I know it’s egoistic and unfair and ultimately it’s your choice… But that’s…” Gareki stopped talking, Yogi made it impossible.

A demanding kiss was placed on the pale rosy lips. Yogi bit somewhat and deepened the kiss. Gareki moaned softly on the kiss and Yogi could feel delicate fingers looking for halt in his back. “No worries, I’m free once more.” His mouth trailed down Gareki’s neck, “There is nothing to chain me down anymore.” His bit into Gareki’s shoulder and sucked. 

“Yo-Yogi!” he gasped softly. “Stop… we know where this would end.” Gareki was blushing deeply now.

“Sometimes I wonder”, Yogi mumbled. His hands trailing down Gareki’s bare back. It was Gareki’s own fault, why hadn’t he dressed himself properly after all? “Will you ever stop blushing when I start to kiss you like that? You like that, don’t you? You like your body being treasured more than going on intercourses.” His hands settled down on Gareki’s waistband. “That doesn’t mean that you dislike them… you just like everything before and after them more, mh?” Gareki shivered against him when his boyfriend’s lips brushed against his neck once more. 

Suddenly Yogi cursed softly. “What’s it?” Gareki asked curious, “Did you forget something?”

“Besides the fact that we only have one and a half hour not to be late? Everything just dandy. I put clothes on the couch… I’ll eat up quickly and get dressed then as well.” With Gareki time flew. And everything seemed just so easy. Gareki had almost left the room. “You can’t believe how much I love you.” 

The eighteen year old smiled at him. “I love you too, Yogi, and you know what I tried to do for you.”

The detective couldn’t believe how good life was with Gareki. Because it was always Gareki who brought his happiness.

~*~*~

The dinner was fun, Yogi thought, smiling brightly. As soon as Yogi’s little cousin had complained about school- science lessons of all things and Gareki was just there telling him about science in a way nobody else could. His cousin blinked softly, before he said, “Gareki-san, you’re really smart.” Gareki looked at him in surprise. “You’re probably smarter than my teacher! And you’re better in explaining too!”

“You’re probably selling your teacher short here, Y-“ He silenced himself by biting on his bottom lip.

Yogi just wanted to take action, when Yu did. “Just “Yu” is fine!” he said, “You’re going to marry Yogi-nii-san after all! Makes you part of the family!” Gareki gazed up at Yogi who nodded encouraging.

“Teacher’s studied how to be a teacher, Yu, I merely took interest in science when I was finally able to study properly.” The eighteen year old smiled softly. “Besides, your teacher has a lot of students to teach, while I just talk with you.”

Yu shook his head. “It’s true I go to a normal school, but I have extra teachers as well!” His eyes twinkled and Gareki seemed slightly flustered. 

“I… never had that luxury, Yu.” He looked onto his lap and not up. “I haven’t been able to go to school until the beginning of this year… So, everything I know is mostly self-taught… I only learned how to write essays and exams in high school.” Yogi knew his boyfriend was embarrassed, but Gareki had never been one to lie when the truth was an alternative. He breathed out softly and took Gareki’s hand in his, squeezing it softly to show him ‘I’m still here!’. 

There was a sudden silence. “What happened?” Yogi’s aunt asked him. 

Gareki closed his eyes defeated. “Things happened and I was declared death eight years ago with no chance of proofing myself, with no way to return home and with no official existence. Unable to go to school.” Yogi almost couldn’t take this, it broke his heart looking at Gareki. The black fringe shadowing the beautiful eyes. 

“How did the two of you meet?” she asked softly, he eyes curiously gazing at him. 

Gareki didn’t look up, not really ashamed though. “I was shot by Kafka because I wanted to give information to the police and they knew I knew too much. Yogi found me bleeding out in an alley. He saved my life and let me live with him while I couldn’t remember anything at all.” The black haired’s hands were balled on his lap. He was sure of rejection. When his family would give him any, he’d be out here, pulling Gareki out with him. 

“Ew”, Yu then said, “That sounds like a cheesy love story. You two don’t do icky things when you’re alone are you? Like- like these things they do in movies when things move to the bedroom and my parents tell me to close my eyes or go to my room?” 

Yogi’s eyebrow raised incredibly high. “That’s something untold. Come and ask again when you’re 16 or 17 or something like that.” He smiled softly. “I’m not innocent enough to believe you won’t know anything about these things forever.” His hand wandered on Gareki’s leg, comforting. “Gareki here never even kissed before I kissed him out of the blue.” 

His uncle raised his voice this time. “I think Yu should take all the time he needs, Yogi.” His gaze wandered to Gareki. “Gareki-kun”, he asked softly, “Did you learn enough for a university-entrance certification in half a year? That’s truly amazing.” 

Gareki shook his head. “It was nothing”, he mumbled. “When you never had a chance you always wished for. Every birthday, every Christmas, every falling shooting star. You really considered whether your existence was fine and then you get it and more. You take it. You would give everything up just for it to… stay. Since I met Yogi everything I grieved for seems to fall away. I don’t have to think about how we get the money for grandfather’s hospital bill anymore, my parents and Yogi’s are helping the family that everything but adopted me now. I don’t have to worry about my future anymore, I have any chance… almost at least, I could possibly want. I… have a really comfortable life and I’m giving everything at all for it to stay like that.” 

His boyfriend, Yogi realized, had left a lot unsaid. He hadn’t realized that Gareki had wished for it so badly. But… something bugged him about that statement. “I’m glad I met you once more, Gareki. You don’t need to try so hard… we’ll always support you.” He was still holding Yogi’s hand. He was still smiling softly. “You’re precious to us, we wouldn’t know what we’d do if you would disappear again, Kurochin.” 

“Again?” his aunt raised her voice. “Didn’t you two only meet half a year ago?”

Yogi was slightly amused. “No, he is Gareki. The small boy from back then. The one you met all the time back.” His thumb brushed softly across Gareki’s hand. “You know the Gareki I always asked to marry me.” 

“Come again?” his aunt said, “You were devastated when he ‘died’.”

The detective nodded. “Exactly. That’s why I asked him to marry me again so soon.” A silence settled in once more. 

Gareki threw him a confused look. Why did Yogi rush though the topics like that? His uncle looked at him and sighed. “That means you’ll give up on your place in heritage, doesn’t it? You would have been a great king.”

Yogi nodded. “I’m happy where I am in life, even though my job changed.” And there, Gareki realized, Yogi did it again. Changing the topic. Gareki pressed his hand slightly. 

Yu seemed slightly sad at that. “You don’t fight the bad guys anymore?”

“I still do that, Yu. But I do it differently, so that I will always come home to Gareki- that is when we move together. We don’t live together anymore, since I think my flat is too small and I’m still convinced Gareki should spend some time with his parents.”

“Why don’t you move then?” his aunt asked softly, “Closer to his parents this time.”

The detective laughed softly. “He’s moving in with Miu for his university time, this way he’ll be closer but will still have his own space… Miu lives just 10 minutes by foot away from me after all.”

The talking afterwards went smooth again. Yogi couldn’t possibily tell how glad he was they accepted Gareki like that. Now, he only had to get Gareki to open up some more. 

~*~*~

Gareki stretched on the large towel, happy that the sunshade protected him from the burning sun. He also was glad that Yogi had reminded him to use sunscreen and it had made fun to apply it on each other’s bodies. The light beach sand was somewhat comfortable. Gareki flipped a page just as Yogi came back with ice cream, flopping down on the towel next to him, offering one cone. “Thank you”, Gareki said softly and sat up. 

“You’re welcome”, Yogi answered and licked on his. “What are you reading?”

Gareki leaned against his shoulder. “Something about biology, you could say…” The eighteen year old pressed a loving kiss on Yogi’s cheek. “It’s a novel, not course work, Yogi. Relax.”

“I am relaxing, Gareki. Do you want to go swimming? The water is great today.” His smile turned funny. “You’re always wearing a shirt. I’ve seen how you look underneath, Kurochin.” 

His boyfriend didn’t answer until he had his ice cream eaten. “I don’t fancy getting burned by the sun, Yogi. My skin is different than yours which gets this really beautiful golden colour.” Yogi shivered when Gareki seated himself on his lap and his tongue travelled up his neck. 

Yogi swallowed heavily. “G-Gareki… we’re in public…” 

“I’m jealous”, Gareki mumbled lowly in his ear. “You’re know to sleep around here, you know? I did some research on you, not because I don’t trust you, but because somebody mentioned me just being a phase again. Don’t tell me you never had sex in public, I know you had.” Gareki leaned closer. “I still want a ring though. Engagement ring I mean. And I want you to explain the things you told me. When you’re so infamous for sleeping around.” Gareki’s voice sounded slightly offended. 

The detective’s breath hitched. “No need… to be jealous. Sleeping around like that was just a phase, Gareki. I was sixteen and stupid and as long as I was here there were no rules for me or so it felt. It didn’t help that I couldn’t believe you had died.” Yogi kissed him softly. “I was mostly experimenting and trying out my boundaries. If you want to try out because you’re curious, we’ll do it. But never forget: Jealousy is stupid. I never asked anybody but you to marry me. And you’ll get any ring you want.” He flipped their positions, so that he was looming over Gareki who turned his eyes away from him, embarrassed. “Don’t pressure yourself to anything you aren’t comfortable with, Gareki.” Yogi mumbled leaning down to kiss him quickly on his cheek, before flapping down next to him on the towel and pulling him into a lose hug. 

“I don’t want a special ring, Yogi”, Gareki started when he nuzzled close, still flustered by the easiness Yogi had read him with. “As long as it’s from you, I don’t mind…”

“A blue sapphire would probably fit to these beautiful eyes of you. Come on. I might just know the jeweller.” He stood up and offered Gareki his hand to pull him up. He hesitated softly before taking it. 

And the very next day the local newspaper featured them. 

Gareki was beyond embarrassed. Yogi did his best to keep him calm about it, he wouldn’t be the prince for long and the newspaper wouldn’t be interested in him anymore then. They wouldn’t be interested in them anymore. The student closed his eyes and leaned against Yogi. “You don’t need to do all that for me, you know that don’t you?”

Yogi smiled at him. “I’m not doing that for you, but for us.” He kissed Gareki carefully and pulled him into a hug. “Because I don’t want anything at all ever to split us up like that.”

At this time, Yogi couldn’t have guessed what were to come. He couldn’t possibly have known that maybe the hardest challenge was still ahead. That this challenge wouldn’t have a face nor a name. 

Gareki couldn’t have known either. Because sometimes challenges just appear without warning and even the smartest mind wouldn’t foreknow. 

But maybe the hardest challenge would be a challenge they loved taking, because they were still together in it.

However, for now the world was perfect. “What courses are you taking in university anyway?” Yogi asked softly, “You haven’t told me yet.” 

The eighteen year old looked up at him with a soft smile playing on his lips. “You’ll laugh or shout out the irony.” 

Yogi blinked. “I wouldn’t laugh about you, Gareki. When you don’t want me to I mean.” His hand run up and down Gareki’s back. A beautiful blue sapphire decorated his hand- the hand that rested on Yogi’s nape. He remembered Gareki’s eyes widen in surprise when he had read the engraving the first time. And may our story never end.

“I’ll be taking pre-med courses. I study to become a doctor.” Gareki hid his face in his neck and Yogi thought he was blushing but he couldn’t be sure. 

The detective bit himself on his lip to keep from shouting out the irony. “Good thing”, he said eventually, “I already got you a ring, my parents would have bullied me to finally propose. Maybe I could tell you what I’ll be working as when I start working again and why I was trying to talk your father out of it.” 

Bluish grey eyes met his. “You almost fought on it every day when you first moved in. Mother and I were annoyed by it, you know?” 

“With reason, Gareki.” Yogi mumbled softly. “You don’t know how close I was to throw the job on some days. Like he said, he kept me so close, I’m working directly under him. He made it so that I skipped ranks for until my psychology is well enough for the field again. I’ll be working normal times and will mostly be concerned with organizing and authorisation. That’s the exact from what I did in the job before and I’m not like you, Gareki. I’ll probably fail for real which could destroy my entire career on the field. Sometimes, I really want to know what your father is thinking.” 

Gareki looked at him with a bright smile. “Seems like both of us have challenges ahead.” He kissed Yogi quickly. “I think he’s trying to keep you save, Yogi, because he cares more about you then you could guess.”

It was just the calm before the storm. Maybe both could feel it ever so slightly. Yes, maybe that was why they enjoyed this so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to leave comments, yes?  
> Because you know, I'm the one shaking in fear of posting this here. I feel like I'm still no good, but that is why I'm still learning.
> 
> Sincerely, Mal


End file.
